our past
by mageuchiha6990
Summary: elijah is known for his ruthlessness but no one knows who he really is, except for sylara a woman who was changed in 1790 by the orignal by accident, but ever since then she has stayed by his side.
1. not in public?

**HEY guys my names mage and I love the vampire diaries. I do not not own any of the characters except for my own. This is actually my first fic of a tv show so I hope you guys like it. **

**I really loved the mysterious original Elijahand decided to do a one-shot withhim and a character I randomly created. An arrogant original with a sexy ass voice hell ya. Don't be cruel please. I've never really written in first person before so I wanted to see how u guys liked it first before I decided on keeping it first or going to traditional third person. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

I paced back and forth through the living room of the old apartment building where DR. Jonas Martin and lucka were currently occupying at the moment. For some reason I was feeling very anxious at the moment knowing that Elijahwas there and not here with me.

"whats taking so long" i growled biting my lip, glancing back at the watch above the fire place. When elijahleft it seemed like days before I could see him again, to smell his familiar scent, to hear his smooth voice, to taste his lips.

"please try and relax, sylara, he Is only speaking to Elena and should be finishing up as we speak" dr. martin tried to reassure me, but I didn't buy into it. trying to convince me that Elijah till this day was safe, was something I had learned long ago to never believe in.

"hn.."

Jonas chuckled behind me before placing paper work on the desk before him his eyes glancing back to the watch on his wrist. I had been sitting in the apartment for so long that I practically knew what the humans were doing without looking at them.

"is lucka late again?"

Since I was stuck in my own and dr. martins apartment I took amusement in learning the daily activities of the humans that stayed. Lucka was the son of the good Dr. but unlike his father lucka had a lot to learn before he could become a great warlock.

"hmm he should be arriving home any…"

I immediately turned at the sound of the door clicking, but immediately knew that Elijah had not returned. The smell of human soon filled the room as the young warlock entered the apartment. The humans however did not apply to her lust for blood.

"where have you been…?" the Dr. question clearly annoyed, but my thoughts no longer lingered on the two humans. I moved back toward the window my eyes wondering around at the people that helplessly passed. Elijah had told me to stay put and away from the people outside. He always had a nasty way of keeping me locked up and away from the outside world, but I couldn't complain not after all these years. my chest purred at the memory, letting my tongue run over my fangs.

"I'll be outside"

I whispered moving to the hall closet to grab a plain coat not caring that my hair was still a little messy from this morning. I had a simple body nothing to major that I was proud of, besides havinglong curly brown hair withlight blue eyes that clashed. My clothes were simple black tight jeans withthigh high boots with a black long sleeved shirt. Lucka glanced up at me as well as Dr. martin.

"didn't Elijah want you to…." Before luckacould finish that last sentence I stood before him withmy hand wrapped around his throat, but barely touching his flesh. Dr. martin flinched frozen with fear. but he knew I had no intention of hurting him in the least.

"worry about that little witch of yours lucka." I stated placing my hand on his shoulder. "If you need some romance advice, woman like to play hard to get."

Luckasighed a deep breath before I moved to leave them alone once more. Elijah had stated I was not allowed to leave the apartment while he was away, but since technically he was only up the street at the Gilbert's home I felt no need to stay cooped up for long. Walking out the door I moved to the side walk passing a few people, ignoring the smell of their before moving to the park.

"why is it so peaceful here" letting myself get lost in the cool air of the night sky seemed amazing. For a moment I felt at peace as if I were human once again, the familiar chill of the night sky against my rose colored cheeks, but even I knew that could never change. I had been turned in the late 18th century when America was barely beginning to form. I could remember coming to America on the boats from England, living in new york city with my mother and father in a grand estate. Watching as the Brooklyn bridge was being planned. I was only 20 when I was turned,but I could never complain at the one who turned me.

I moved to the park my arms folded over my chest even though the cold night did little to bother me. Lovers walked hand in hand while singel woman walked by to their nearest car, men goofying off withtheir friends. If only they knew what had lied beneath their feetslong ago with the world a little colder and crueler to its humans then it was now.

I moaned at the feeling that entered my spine, the familiar presence that surrounded me was all to well known.

"weren't u suppose to wait inside." His cool voice cooed from behind me, but I neither looked or answered as I moved to a nearby tree letting my hand brush against the bark.

"did you find the doppelganger." I asked annoyed still that I was not able to accompany him, but none the less I dared not look at him. But he never answered me before I found myself pinned to the tree, my hands placed on either side of my head.

"sylara…its rude to ignore the question asked of you."

I smiled playfully leaning forward so that I could brush my lips against his own. Elijah was not only an original, he was the one that turned me in 1790. The thought of betraying him had never crossed my mind for he was the one that gave me a life worth living for.

"you shouldn't keep a woman waiting then" I teased, but the look he was giving me told me he wasn't in the mood to play my game, to bad. Being locked up all day was not fun especially when you couldn't walk in the sun like the Salvatore brothers or like Elijah .

watching the hint of annoyance and yet amusment run through his gaze was thrilling and yet rare to get from elijah. Slowly I let my right leg brush up against his own letting it hook lazily around his hip.

"you shouldn't go outside" he dared. I gasped at the feeling of his hand moving to grab my thigh and pulling my hips closure to his. His grip was a little rough, but I soon forgot as my lips moved with his in a soft yet authoritykiss. Feeling his lips against mine was like fire and ice mixed into one breath taking kiss. Letting my tongue brush against his fangs while I pushed my hips to lock more up against his pelvis.

Hearing the groan emitting from his lips made me shiver at the thought that I had caused him pleasure. But something caught my attention as I glanced behind Elijah, his lips moving down to the base of my throat, while I watched a couple staring right at us. My human self seemed to come out as I wrapped my arms around Elijah while his hands were left to roam my body.

Back when I was human it was considered inapproprateto be like this with a man who was not your husband and yet the vampire whole of me begged for more of him.

"elijah…" I moaned, nipping at his ear. Not wanting him to pull away, but we didn't need the extra attention either. It felt a little colder once he removed himself from me enough to watch my next move.

"we should take this else where.." he turned to glance in the direction of the couple, but I quickly gripped his chin to pull towards me once more. Slowly moving forward to a tenderly kiss him. " my love…"

He nodded before releasing my thigh to take my hand in his. We could only do this at night when others were not around or at least those who wouldn't care to take notice. I laced my hands with his enjoying the familiar feeling of being in love again but it was something I kept to myself. Being with a original seemed annoying at times especially when they were so serious at times.

Elijah and I walked through the park toward the apartment we were renting for the time being, but I growled at the thought of going back to a room again, the night had just began. Before I could move to open the lobby door I felt myself being pulled in the opposite direction towards the side walk once more.

"whats …."

"walk withme" was all he said before lacing my hand with his once more. If I were human my cheeks would have been flushed red by now. Elijah was not a romantic but he defiantly could be if he wanted to.

We walked for a long time in silence only enjoying the others company, walking towards the bar that many of the doppelgangers friend resided, even lucka seemed to enjoy this place.

"it seems like forever since we've walked like this." I whispered trying to start a light conversation with. He had been so preoccupied with keeping the Salvatore brothers in line that he had been to busy to enjoy the little things. I wish the doc Would get my ring fixed so that I could wear it out into the sun again. We had figured out long ago how to allow vampires to walk in the sun, but only a few knew what spell to use. Elijah had given me my own ring but after the fight I had last time, my ring had cracked causing the spell to wear off. Elijah smirked before glancing back at me.

"you must be patient sylara." I shook my head, lets see how he feel after staying locked up in a room with nothing to do all day. "patient is not my virtue."

He chuckled at my stubbornness, feeling his hand playful tangel with my'n before a placed a soft kiss on my forehead. It was a gesture he use to do when I was human.

" oh Elijah"

We paused at the call of his name to see a woman with long light brown hair with bright blue eyes come out of the bar. Elijah nodded his head before taking her hand in a slight greeting.

"hello again Jenna." I went to move to the side, but Elijah pulled me back against him.

"this is sylara, my fiance." I smiled at the word but I gently took her hand to shake it. "nice to meet you Jenna."

"nice to meet you, you into the family fathers as well?" she asked seemingly bored with the topic but trying to seem appeasing at least. I nodded leaning against Elijah to seem more like typical lovers would do.

"Elijah is a big history buff on founding families, it's the reason why I was so drawn to him in the first place" the woman smiled happily as she moved to her purse to grab what looked like an old diaries.

"well I won't keep you two long I just wanted to give you this." Elijah took the old diaries to examine. I could smell the dust and see that it was a very old journal from long ago. "it belonged to my sisters husband, his family history and everything should be in there if you want to take a look at it."

"oh Jenna" we turned our attention to an older man who came out of the pub, I could hear his heart pounding the moment he walked out, he had been afraid. Elijah squeezed my hand for reinsurance but I didn't need it, I was well aware who Alaric sultzman was.

"hey Alaric, sorry I was just giving Elijah Jonathan Guilbert's journal."

"oh, um…that's great."

It seemed awkward for a moment till Jenna spoke up once again pointing straight at me. " oh Alaric this is sylara, she's Elijah's fiance"

I could see the look on Alaric's face as he looked at me up and down trying to analyze me. He held out his hand for me to take, at first I was reluctant to do so but I could feel Elijah's gaze on me so I took his hand and gently shook it. "its nice to meet you."

" you too" his eyes met Elijah's for a moment before he turned to Jenna taking her hand in his. "we should get going Jenna"

Jenna nodded in agreement "oh it was nice to meet you sylara"

I smiled back before I turned back to face Elijah whose eyes were focused directly on me. I could still feel eyes on me from Alaric and Jenna so being very bold I pushed a few strands from his face, leaning in to kiss his perfectly delectable lips. I could feel his lips quivering against mina as he held back. Feeling his fangs nip at my lip before he pulled away. Shivering at the look in his eyes, lust. Something that I was all to familiar with.

"lets go for a walk" I murmured against him before I pulled him back into walking with me.

"that was very foolish of you…" I rolled my eyes at the statement. I knew that the Salvatore brothers would be informed of my existence sooner or later, so it made little difference to me. But i didn't get a chance to comment before I pushed up against a wall once more. Elijah seemed sum whatly amused with something. Trying to act calm I pulled his hands to my waist.

"so what if the salvatore brothers find out, I can take them." I teased moving my hands up his chest to the light colored tie wrapped around his neck. He watched my finger tips Slowly undue the tie before slipping it from around his neck to the ground.

"that's not what concerns me." Elijah whispered leaning in once more as if to kiss me but I couldn't give into him that easily. I Immediately grabbed a hold of him and forced him against the wall our lips barely brushing against his.

"I can take you on …can't I …" I pulled away before he could grab onto me once again. It had been a long time since we had played this game. He seemed more serious lately then before this whole doppelganger business, I guess it was my job to cheer him up.

I winked at Elijah before I ran for it, I ran as fast as I could till my lungs felt like they were on fire. It felt like weeks since the last time I ran like this and it felt amazing. If Elijah wanted to catch me he could easily do so, but for now it seemed peaceful to just run again.

For a moment I paused between a few trees to see the moon that stood behind them, letting myself just admire the beauty of the moon and the stars. For a moment it reminded me of my childhood, always admiring the moon and the night sky.

I could remember those nights my godmother had taken me away from my family, to secretly teach me how to read and write without my parents awareness. It was our little secret, but then it was something I cherished sharing with elijah about.

"remembering something"

I didn't have time to remember what I was doing in the first place, all I knew was that I was now pinned up against a tree with Elijah holding me there in place, his eyes full of lust.

"maybe…" I whispered letting my body finally give into my desires as I roughly claimed his lips in a powerful kiss. It had been far to long it seemed since we had done this, but we had to be careful do to the fact that two vampires lived near by, a new born vamp, a witch, and Katerina locked in a tomb a few miles out of town. Their thoughts had been distracted of everything else to deal with the other.

Elijah gripped the back of my hair pulling me closure to him while I ran my hands up and down his chest. I was a turned in the year 1790 and Elijah was an original known to be one of the first vampires created yet we both needed this release desperately. I could feel his eyes watching me as I pulled away from him long enough to throw off the coat I was wearing to remove the black long sleeve shirt all together. I had long stopped feeling self conscious about my body, watching while his eyes glanced from my face to my chest down.

"find anything you like…" I moaned moving my thigh to hook around his hip once more before wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss him once more. Back in my old era I could have never been like this with elijah, to kiss him without my mothers consent, to see him at night without my father supervision, to make love to him without a ring placed on my finger.

Our lips moved in perfect sync, kissing each otherin a loving way that no one else could compare to. I moaned at the feeling of his free hand move to my ass to pull my other leg around his hips. No emotions played on his face while my hands moved to remove the black jacket he was wearing along with his shirt letting my fingertips scratch his hard skin. I need him desperately inside me, if I couldn't feed regularly I needed him to satisfy the lust for blood for something else I needed. Elijah groaned against my lips once more at the feeling of my hips buck against his own.

"Elijah.." I moaned as he moved from my lips to my neck nipping and teething at my neck where a pulse once resided long ago. Feeling my bra strap release me I moaned at the feeling of his lips on my breast.

"hm..don't stop"

The feeling of his hands pulling my shoes and pants off was to fast for me to notice until I found myself placed on the ground gripping onto his shoulders for dear life as he continued to brush his fangs over my harden nipple before taking it fully into his mouth once more. Feeling his hands move to my inner thigh before moving up a little more higher.

"elijah…." I bit back a cry trying to keep control of myself while my fingertips dug into his shoulder. As soon as he released me I pushed him quickly with vampire speed so that I now straddled his waist so that he was laying on his back.

"sylara" he growled but I soon stopped him with my own lips, feverishly kissing and biting as him once more. Elijah hated being on the bottom which was why I loved it so much. to just get a rise out of the original made it worth it.

"you owe me.." I growled letting my vampire fangs and eyes show for a moment as a reminder of who was in charge, but he never liked that game. he sat up regardless and pulled me closure to him. I gasped at the feeling of my lower body connecting to his, why was I still in my underwear was the question.

Without a word he pulled my hair back softly, to bare my neck to him. My hand laced withthe one in my hair while the other laced into his own dark locks. His mouth kissed softly at the skin, licking especially against the mark he had given me when I was human. It was a sensation of being in an original arms that made my body shiver in delight. Only Elijah could make me feel like this though, with his lips on my body and hands in my hair, his eyes only on me.

"I owe you…?" his breath tickling my neck before he forced me back with him hovering above me once again.

"touch me…" I pleaded, Elijah's eyes slightly widened as a certain memory flashed over his eyes. I could remember those times in my bedroom when he would sneak in, slowly lifting my dress, pressing his finger to my covered nub. Touching my innocence.

"remember…" I teased pressing my lips to his throat while he nipped at my shoulder. Before I had met Elijah everything was different, everything was so innocent to my eyes, but now I saw things a lot differently.

Pulling away from Elijah I laid myself down once more onto the grass while I spread my legs wider for him. His eyes watched me I slipped off the last fabric of clothing I had and kicked it to the side.

"make love to me Elijah..." I whispered closing my eyes at the sound of nothing else but the world around us. The sound of him chuckling above me made me giggle. He could be an ass when he wanted to be.

"so impatient love…" he teased, the sound of rustling pants catching my attention. I breathed in a sigh at the feeling of the tip of him at my entrance. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me, his eyes showing no emotion. It was similar to all those years ago except we were in his apartmentin his bed. My first time had been with Elijah and now after 220 years later I could only except him as my last.

"ah…" I moaned at the feeling of his length enter my body, my walls tightening around him as he fully entered. My eyes shut so tight as i adjusted to the sheer size of him letting my legs wrap around his waist to adjust our hips a little more.

"ah ah.." Elijah kissed me once more before pulling himself out and roughly entering my body again and again. God it felt amazing at the feeling that was beginning to form inside me once more. Clinching around him once more I found myself clawing at his back causing a groan to escape his lips.

"more…" he whispered into my ear. I smiled throwing my head back as I prepared myself for more of Elijah. When vampires fuck eachother….they fucked each other.

I cried out in shear bliss as Elijah moved against me with pure vampire strength. I could remember my first time how he had made love me over and over again without coming himself until my six orgasm. Now we were slightly matched when it came down to it. after 220 years I had picked up a few things from my original.

"is that all you got…" I teased before throwing him on his back, my hips still bucking hard and fast against him, but I never got more then a few moments before we moved once more. I matched his thrust each time as he continued to Pound into my body, hitting exactly at the right spot. "you can't beat me.." he whispered hungrily in my neck

"eli..jaahaaa" I moaned loudly arching my back once more as his thrust became more demanding, his pants scraping my skin. Our breathing become more ragged with each thrust of his magnificent body. I could fill the heat entering my center my fingertips tingling as I clawed down his back once more. Then I felt it come over me so fast that I almost saw stars. My body felt numb and weightless for a brief moment. Feeling my self tighten around him before he groaned softly at his own release. I moaned at the feeling of seeds spilling inside of me, but I was not worried about the after effects of tonight.

I groaned at the feeling of him pulling out of me. Apart of me wanted him to stay inside of me, but the moment he pulled his pants back up I knew we were done.

"sylara.."

He held his hand out to me, but I was reluctant to take it. I wanted more of him even though I felt satisfied I need more, much more. I knew he could see my disappointment clearly across his face.

"can u get my shirt then…" growling loud enough for him to hear me, but my body went hot as he placed himself on top of me once more. His lips placed near mine.

"I'm not done sylara."

He whispered roughly against my lips before quickly pulling me up to my feet, placing my shirt in my hands while he held my pants. Damn arrogant originals and their super speed.

"but then why are we…" his lips were hot on me once more, but he quickly pulled away before I could respond back. Only letting his fangs scrape against my neck before whispering hotly into my ear. "because its my game tonight" I bit back a moan as he nipped at my ear. It was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hey guys hoped you liked this part because its not over yet, my one shot might be actually 3 more chapters with lots of smut in it. oh let me know if I should keep it first person or go back to third person. Let me know please review and thank you**


	2. my mate

"_**sylara….sylara.." I groaned into my pillow, gripping the blankets so that I could hide from the sun that was streaming through my bedroom curtains. My mother was being loud again but I knew sooner or later she'd come to get me. Wait how'd I get home. I immediately shot up from my bed the memory of last night barely fresh at all. I flinched at the pain in my arm which was bandaged. An image of a man leaning over me, slowly carrassing my cheeks, his eyes moving from black to a slight red. They reminded me of blood. **_

"_**sylara…" I turned toward the door at the call of my name to see my mother, her hair curled in all the right places but her eyes narrowed at me for some reason. "the young man who brought you home last night is downstairs and he wanted to check on you."**_

_**I couldn't recall any man other then the suitor my brother had set me up with, but I couldn't remember anything after that. The man that I was introduced to last night had light blonde hair slicked back with bright blue eyes, and he was quite charming. But the question that continued to go through my mind was what had he rescued me from.**_

_**Without dressing myself properly I ran out my bedroom door to the stairs. My mother gave me a disapproving look but only rolled her eye as I made my way down the stair case, but paused a few feet at the sight before me. I saw my brother shakeing hands with a tall handsome man. His short brown locks combed nicely back while he wore a proper suit with a black hat in his arms. This wasn't the suitor I had met yesterday evening.**_

"_**good morning.." he smiled as he moved toward the stairs his eyes clearly on me. I only moved down till I was at eye leavely with this handsome man. His smile was something I could get use to seeing everyday, but from what I could tell he was taller then I. it neither mattered to me for the moment I saw him I was at his mercy.**_

"_**good morning good sir.." I wispered through quivering lips holding out my hand for him to take. He gently took my hand in his, those dark brown eyes never leaving mine as he placed his lips against my hand, a shiver ran down my back at the contact. **_

"_**may I ask of your name."**_

"_**you should know my dear, he was the one that recued you." I looked at her confused but then turned to my so called rescuer. "forgive her m'lord, she still must be exhausted from yester'day." **_

_**My mother had a way of insulting me in ever word she spoke, but he seemed to pay little attention to her**_

"_**it's a pleasure to meet you again, sylara." My hand still placed in his, for some reason I didn't want to let go. his touch was cold but gently.**_

"_**my name is elijah" and I was hooked.**_

I groaned at the light that began to shine in the room. Inwardly cringing at the bright sunlight peering into the room. Elijah was currently standing near the window, deep in thought as usual.

"elijah close the currents" I moaned, throwing the blankets over me once to hopefully hide from the light outside. Hearing elijah chuckle from some where in the room made me want to throw a pillow at him. He loved to mock the fact that he was the only once who could go out into the sunlight at the moment. I wanted my ring back desperatly.

Before I could comply on those thoughts the blankets were tossed off my body revealing the sunlight. I immediately flinched ready for pain from the bright sun that now hovered over me, but I didn't feel my skin burning only feeling the warmth of the sun once more on my flesh. Giggleing at the feeling of his lips brush up my stomach.

"open your eyes."

I moaned at the feeling of elijah on top of me once more his body blocking the sun from my eyes so that I could only look up into him. I pushed my hands up to hook around his neck, but paused at the sight of my ring on my left hand.

"hmm…I like this ring" I sighed feeling elijah move to nip at my shoulder again, growling low in his throat. "thank you." I wispered, missing the fill of the sun on my skin, it made me fill human but more powerful espically with an orignal at my side.

"I need you to do one thing for me…."

"I'm yours to command.." I wanted to laugh at the smirk on his face. He was such an arrogant man. From what I had learned long ago and with time orignals were arrogant vampires who were known for their abilities and power. my words were true, I was only his to command.

"this may not be an easy task." He nip at my collar bone. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his stamina. We had gone at it almost all night in areas I could hardly remember, most of them happened in this room. Yet here he was causing my body to quiver beneath his form.

"well after what you put me through…" I ran my hands down his muscular back causing him to roughly bite my lip in response. The fact that I could cause him to lose his composure so easily made me tingel inside. Sylara one, elijah zero. "I think I can handel it." I bit back.

"I need you to follow the lady elena, keep an eye on her." elijah brushed a few strands of hair from my face brushing his forefinger under my chin. "keep her out of trouble."

He moved out of reach, standing once more from the bed to cross the room to the chair, grabbing his dark jacket before pulling it on with such grace it should have been illigal

"what damon and stefan not fit to protect their presciouse elena after all." From what I knew of the salvatore brothers, they had been turned over a 160 years ago by katarina the orginal dopple ganger. Both brothers were deeply in love with elena, but she only had feelings for one of the brothers.

I pulled the blankets back over my naked body and with my inhuman speed i went to stand in front of elijah his eyes watching me carefully. I moved to smooth out his collar before moving my hands to button up his light blue shirt.

"they are more distracted with persuing me and my goals that they are blinded by the dangers around them." he sounded irritated by this. This was technically true, elijah had no patience for younger arragont vampires. I had learned that the hard way.

"I'm assuming your talking about the pack of mongerals hanging around." I growled, allowing my hands to venture under his jacket to make sure his shirt was tucked in neatly. Forgetting that I was only being conceled by the sheet wrapped around my body as it fell to my feet. "don't worry, elena will be safe."

Elijah pulled my chin up to look up at him, his eyes non chalant. "do not show weakness around her, espically the witch and…" but I only placed my finger tip against his lips so that I could continue.

"you have nothing to worry about love, you have taugh me well after all." He groaned at the feeling of my chest press more against his. He held no emotion in his face but his eyes continued to glance from my eyes, to my lips to all the way down.

Without further delay I removed myself from his embrace knowing that I needed to get out and about while stefan and damon were distracted. It did not matter to me either way, I was older and stronger then both of them, but together they could easily take me on. I moved to the dressure next to our bed taking the necklace and placing it at my neck. But elijah had moved to take it from my hands before moving to tie it behind my neck. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his fingertips brushing against the back before his lips softly kissed the tender flesh beneath. We needed to feed soon, other wise we'd drain the other with our stamina in no time.

"you are strong sylara…" I turned to face him once more. "but do not underestimate them." I nodded agreeing with him.

"I never do." I took the jonathen gilbert diary and placed it inside his jacket pocket before wrapping my arms once more behind his neck, pressing my forhead against his. It was something that we naturally did, the pressing of the forehead before he chanted something in ancient tounge that I couldn't understand. He kept his hands in his pocket while I moved mine down his chest, the last words he chanted were the only things I knew. _"never be afraid_…" before he claimed my lips in a heated kiss. Our lips parted for a moment to tease and lick at the other.

"never be afraid…" I wispered before releasing him from my embrace. I hated being away from him, naturally do to the fact that when I died I was very much in love with him so my love was hieghten the moment I became an immortal. I watched as the door shut behind him before I moved to the bathroom, turning the water on before I moved quickly back to the window. My body hid behind the current as I watched elijah and Dr. martin speak for a moment before he left to go find jenna. Elijah would join jenna and the other founding familes later that day to descuss more about the history of mistic falls.

"time to shower." Using in human speed I jumped into the shower and quickly washed off the sex from my body. Then soon dried and dressed for the day ahead.

"alright then.." I moved to the lobby but paused subconsciously as the light signed through the windows of the complex. My natural instincts told me to run away from the light, but my human side only tingled in anticapation.

"_never be afraid.."_ his words rang in my ear. Those words that had helped me the last hundreds of years.

"never be afraid" I growled, those words were the last words that were written on my ring finger.

With in human speed I stood outside of elena gilberts home letting my sences take over as I slowly walked up the steps to her front door. The sun would always bother my eyes so the sunglasses helped out a lot. There were so many smells that filled the air, human, wolf, female, male, and vampire. It was to diffucult to analyze at the moment but I tried to list the ones I knew of so far. Bonnie and caraloine were elenas best friend from what lucka had explaine to me except that bonnie was the witch and caraloine was a new born vampire. There scents I easily regonized. Jenna's, jeremy and alaric I memorized as well. I had not met jeremy but from what I smelled off of the porch he was a trouble maker with promise. Damon and stefan scent still lingered all around the property so they were not hard to figure out, along with elena scent.

"you better think twice before sneaking up on someone." I turned to see a man with short blonde hair and light blue eyes walking up the steps. My senses were on edge sure enough, he smelled of deseption, but strangely like elena. "you must be elena's father."

Jonathan removed the sunglasses from his eyes before he looked up at me, but he stood a good 7 feet away, like that would save him.

"your jonathan gilbert aren't you.." I could remember how elijah spoke of this man, how this man and his family were responsible for the anilatsion of the vampire here. Knowing to be on my guard I took a step to the side so that my back wasn't against the door frame.

"it seems I don't know your name." he chuckled but I could tell he was on edge as well. It only made me laugh harder to myself. I removed my sunglasses letting my vampire form show for only a moment, the veins in my eyes showing before they turned black for a moment. "I think you know what I am."

Jonathan glanced to the door then back at me, I could hear his thoughts trying to caculate about getting to the door before I caught him, but it was futile.

"you can try…." His eyes glanced back at me before I placed the sunglasses back on my nose. Even he knew the chances of him getting to the door were slim, so he only kept his distance for now.

"wheres elena…?" I asked starting to get irritated that elena was obivously not here, but the fact that jonthan was here should of given me the impression.

"why does it concern you?"

I immediately became irritated, again patients was not my virture. In the centuries that I had been with elijah he was still the one who held greater patientions then me. This man though was tempting his fate for more then one reason. The thought of my father came to my mind.

"I've been sent my elijah…"

I could hear his heart skip a beat at the mentioning of elijah his eyes slightly widening until he regained his composure till he spoke.

"your working for elijah.." but before he could finish his sentence I was standing right in front of him our bodies barely brushing against the other.

"I don't like this game of responding to my questions with another question" I threatened feeling the mans heart race slightly in fear but he seemed more calmer then usual. Smelling the familiar scent of blood coming off his skin was something that made my mouth water but I immediately took a step back at the other smell that came from his blood.

"vervain…?" the smell of vervain made my nose twitched, it was something elijah had mentioned before. Mystic falls was known for breeding vervain wildly through out the 19th century but during the 20th century they had all died out.

My eyes caught sight of a small car coming up moving to park in front of the house. I could see a young boy with a child like grin with a dark colored girl driving. It was jeremy and bonnie, elenas brother and one of her best friends.

"another time…."

I wispered before leaving jonathen on the porch. If I had stayed any longer I would have snapped his neck in two. The man strangely reminded me of my father with a cold exterior and dark aura about him. But I quickly shook the thought away as I shot off into the trees to hide my scent. My father was a ruthless son of a bitch and I held no sympathy for him.

Before long I found myself at the salvatore mansion. Stefans and damons scent from the house led me straight here. Their scents covered the terrain, even the smell of animals was over powered by their smell. It wasn't a bad smell but it just meant that this place belonged to them and no other.

"home sweet home." I murmered the memory of those times I had called a place home seemed not to long ago. I stood on the front porch, but then there was one more scent besides elena that resided in the house. My hand moved to open the door but before I could twist the nob the door pulled open to reveal a girl with long brown hair and bright brown eyes. The smell of blood pumping and heart racing immediately caught my attention.

"um…hi are you looking for damon?"

I wanted to laugh for some reason, form what lucka and jonas had told me damon was the playboy of the brothers and yet stronger of the two. Shaking my head I glanced behing her, the smell of another vampire was strong in the house.

"is there someone else in the house?"

"um…I'm sorry who are."

But I deliberatly walked passes elena to the living room my eyes searching for the smallest hint of movement, no one was there. Then I turned to face elena, she really did look like katherin the former dopple ganger.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, but I was sent here." I had wanted to be nice about meeting her for the first time and not frighten her. "elijah sent me."

Elena folded her arms over her chest, giving me a skeptical look before speaking. "wait why did elijah send you to find me..?"

"because the dopple ganger must be protected." I knew of elijah's plans for elena so her safety was everything at the moment. She was apart of their plan well his plan to kill klaus. I watched as elena glanced from side to side as if contemplating on getting some where safe.

"relax elana I am here for protection nothing more nothing less." I moved to the couch keeping my guard up at the smell of vervain being somewhere close. "with this wolf business going on and jonthan gilbert around elijah wanted to make sure you were safe"

"well tell elijah I can take care of myself and besides stefan is…"

"not here" I stated taking note that both brothers were currently gone. I looked back at elena who looked skeptically but nodded in agreement at my words. "don't worry go about your day as regular it wont effect me in the least"

I watched as the girl moved toward me her arms folded over her chest. "if I can ask a question, what is your relationship to elijah?" it was a question I had been asked before but I usually never answered them correctly, with elena I did.

"elijah is my mate, elena"

_**It was the year 1790 and I was going to be 20 in 1years time. It excited me and yet it made me quiver in anticipation. My father has been trying to marry me off since I turned 16 and yet to no avail, no man has asked for my hand in marriage. I didn't blame them, my family was a middle class family with a large fields, but no crops to farm. I lived only a few miles from the city known as new york so I was able to get out when I could. My father was a business man while my mother stayed home to cook for me and the other children. I was the third oldest of 2 older brothers and 1 younger sister and 1 younger brother. My youngest sister was only 15 and many men were already taking great fancy into her, but then again she acted like my aunt claira who showed a little to much cleaveage to suit her fancy.**_

_**I had a theory behind the reason why men were not interested in me. Unlike me my mother and sister had bright blonde hair and blue eyes and perfreed to draw mens attention by wearing fancy clothing that father could barely afford. I on the other hand wore either the same clothing or certain dresses that were more conservative then my other siblings. Another flaw that was pretty obviouse was that I had black hair and light blue eyes.**_

"_**oh I hate when you wear that raggidy dress." My sister whines as our hand maiden amila tied my corset tighter around my body before she pulled the dress over my head so that she could tie the ties behind my back once more. Flinching at the pain in my arm, I had ti find out about last evening.**_

"_**I like this dress." I murmered through gritted teeth as amila tighten my dress more. My sister only disregarded me before moving back downstairs where m supposed rescuer still lingered. I cringed at the bandage wrapped around my arm, how did I get it in the first place. Before amila could pull away I turned to her and took her hands in mine.**_

"_**amila what happened last night.?" **_

_**All I could recall were images of me and my brothers friend walking through the park our arms barely brushing against the other. It felt nice to have a company at my side. but other then that I couldn't recall anything else that happened after that. **_

"_**my lady i am not surprised you don't remember, that suitor abandoned you and that young man down stairs carried ye here after ye fell, I believe"**_

_**So she didn't know that much either but I could see from the look on her face that she was worried about me. Before I could ask anymore question my mother came into my room her lips pressed arrogantly before she moved toward me.**_

"_**if you don't hurry down stairs your sister will steal that young gentleman away from you."**_

_**I rolled my eyes at my mothers statement, it always seemed to be true. Every suitor that met my sister seemed drown to her and yet she saw nothing fit in them and turn them to me. Of course if any suitor showed interst in me she would immediately turn their attention back towards her. **_

_**With guick pat to my dress I moved out the door and down the stairs once more, embarrassed that I had orginally came down in my undergarmets, in front of…**_

"_**I'm sorry to keep you waiting…." But I paused at the sight in front of me. My sister was currently showing to much cleavage at the man that it looked like they would fall out. She was so close to him that she could have been kissing him any moment now. I soon found myself walking in the opposite direction. I would not watch anymore of my sister nonsense.**_

"_**sylara…"**_

_**I turned at the call of my name to see him standing only a few feet away from me. From the side I could see my sister lips pushed out in a pouting questrure. Did he just disregarded my sister, I wasn't complaining.**_

"_**oh forgive me I thought you were..um preoccupied." I was nervouse no man had ever disregarded my sister before, so it was strange. He only chuckled at my reaction, but only held out my coat to me. "not at all my lady, care to join me for a walk outside."**_

_**he could see how skeptcally I was at the moment. It wasn't that I was afraid of being alone with this man, it was the fact that I wasn't nervouse or scared of him at all. It was something about men that I didn't trust them without knowing them for a time, I blamed my father for that part.**_

"_**it would be an honor"I smiled politly not use to a man looking at me with such kindness. Everyman had only look at me with lust and disgust that it made me sick to be around them, but elijah was different. **_

_**Walking out the front door taking note of amila moving outside as well to sit on a rocker placed on the pourch. My supervisor for the time being.**_

_**It was custom for woman to have their family members or a nurse maiden to fallow them so that no man would take advantage of her. although amila was neither a slave nor a nurse maid to me, so was like a mother to me. I smiled when I took note of her glancing away from us to give us some privacy.**_

"_**your safe sylara."**_

_**I turned at the sound of his voice, how his smooth tone made my cheeks redden. Trying to hide the blush I moved to walk along the path that I had walked since I was little. I could feel elijah move to walk beside me his hands placed behind his back while I placed mine in front of me. It was something of a courting ritual, when first met with the other both hands were to be kept in plain sight of the other, no touch was to ever occur.**_

"_**um good sir, if I may be so bold to ask." I desperatly wanted to know about last night that I turned to face him, not realizing that I was standing so close to the point our chest almost touch. It took my breath away at how close we were, but I quickly backed away knowing that amila was watching us and my mother and sister were probably watching from afar.**_

"_**excuse me" I murmered before looking back at him, noticing the amused smirk on his face. **_

"_**no need for apologies my'lady, and I'm assuming you wish to ask about yesterday evening." I almost giggled at how his brows moved akwardly with the swift movment of his voice, but I bit my lip to hide it. although I could tell he had heard me.**_

"_**yes, how is it that you came to rescue…" but I never finished my sentence for he pressed a fingertip to my lips, the contact small and yet sent shivers down my spine.**_

"_**does your arm hurt…" **_

_**I couldn't help but become confused at his question. It wasn't until he pulled his hand away that I remembered my own arm was bandaged.**_

"_**oh its fine, just a little sore I guess." I had not been paying attention, but it hurt more now then it did before.**_

"_**the man you were with.." I glanced up at him, noticeing that he held his gaze out towards the city. Even the sound of his voice seemed darker as he recalled the event of last night. "he was a coward, trying to force himself on a woman…." His eyes turned back to me.**_

_**I immedatly became scared at what had happened last night, but found myself comforted by the hand that was now carressing my cheek. Enjoying the soft carrassing that brushed against me.**_

"_**did he…" **_

"_**no…you fought back.." I could feel m eyebrows push together when he began to chuckle once more. "he fell to the ground and I assumed you ran."**_

_**I looked at my arm then back at him. No words left my lips before he answered me.**_

"_**he caught up with you but it was then I found you and threw him to the ground like the pathetic man he was..."**_

_**I could see slight anger in his face, but he was well gifted on not showing to much emotion "it was then I realised you had bruised your arm badly and brought you home after retrieveing the area in which you resided."**_

_**Apart of me wished I could remember all of it, but all I saw was elijah bending down before me picking me up in his arms and craddling me to his chest. I could see my suitor on the ground groaning in pain from what ever this man did to him, but at the moment I didn't care.**_

"_**you alright…" he muttered his eyes gently watching me. I moved away from the hand that was so soothing when it touched me, but I knew better then to let my guard down. I immediately found myself glaring at the man.**_

"_**thank you kind sir for saving me, but under no circumstances can I allow you to think I am a poor defenceless woman who cannot take care of herself." It wasn't that I was angery, I just dissapproved of men thinking I was weaker then them because of my sex. The look in his eyes told me he was not expecting that at all.**_

"_**forgive me sir…" I wanted to hide. This man had saved me and all I had done was snap at him for being considerate to my well being at the moment. " I shall leave.."**_

" _**why leave, do you not wish to accompany me arround your family estate." He questured around me. I took a step back unsure of what to make of his words.**_

"_**I stepped out of turn, good sir, It is improper for a …" he immdetally stepped closer to me with such inhuman speed that I was breathless to speak when he moved to wispered against my ear. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his cool breath against my neck.**_

"_**never be afraid sylara to speak your mind." I had never been this close to a man before. My sister had more experence obivously, but the smell of him was something I had never smelled before. I licked my lips subconsciously before I turned to look at him, his eyes clearly on my.**_

" _**another thing…m'lady" I could feel his breath tickle against my lips, we were so close. "call me elijah…"**_

_**I was so mezmirzed by his beatiful brown eyes that I didn't realise how close we actually were till I heard something move behind me. Instictivly I pulled away from his hands and turned to face the noise, my body becoming tense for some reason.**_

_**I soon relaxed at the sound of him chuckling next to me. tilting my head at the smirk that place on his lips, but it was a comforting feature to his emotionless expression.**_

"_**you are a strange one…"**_

_**I didn't know whether to take that as a completement or not but he soon carrassed my cheek once more to comfort my worried thoughts. It was like he knew what I was thinking, and it soothed me. "come…"**_

_**He held his arm out for me to take and without a thought I wrapped my arm around his to place my hand on his forearm while we walked down the path towards the city then up to where amila and I planted seeds for the garden. It seemed like a few moments that we had spent talking, but the sound of the bell caught my attention. It was already time for tea so it was around 3 I believed.**_

"_**forgive me for keeping you…" he murmered against me once more, I wish he wouldn't do that as the shiver ran down to my toes.**_

"_**its quiet alright, would you care to join us." I asked once we walked past the back porch for the 4**__**th**__**time that day till he walked me to the porch steps before realsing me. He look conflicted, but soon he I found him close to me once more. This man did not care for personal boundry and yet it seemed strange that I didn't mind.**_

"_**maybe another time…miss sylara" he wispered my name so seductively that my heart seemed to leap from my chest. he chuckled at me once more when i took a step back to stand on the steps standing face to face with him. I was at least 5'6 and from what I could tell elijah stood at least 6'5, arragont tall men.**_

"_**sylara tea time…" amila called from the porch before returning inside.**_

"_**I'm coming" I wispered my eyes never leaving elijahs for an instents. Why did this feel so natural to me, just to stay close and not care that others would see. **_

"_**I guess this is where I bid you a good day sir."I wispered never taking my eyes off him. I wish he could stay longer, but even I knew that I couldn't stop him from leaving. I had met this man only a few hours ago and yet I felt drawn to him in ways I had never been before. It felt like home almost, but a little better. **_

_**For a moment I waited for him to answer, but when he didn't I moved to turn but the hand on my wrist stopped me.**_

"_**may I ask one thing of you m' lady." He wispered now standing extremely close to me once more. **_

_**I nodded politely not knowing what he was to ask, and nervouse if he was to ask me something more personal. He had listened to me while we walked and I had listened to him about his life, how he moved from place to place and now was settling in new york city for the time being.**_

"_**may I kiss you."**_

_**No one had ever asked to kiss me before, it usually ended up with them trying to kiss me, but then I would pull away embarrased to even try something so bold. My pride would not allow me to kiss a man unless I was to merry them, even my sister who flaunted herself on a daily basses did not kiss men she just met. **_

"_**your asking?" I question mostly to tease, my boldness sudenly coming out. His eyes slightly widened his lips pressed tightly together. His eyes glanced behind me for a secound before they landed on my'n once more.**_

"_**I thought it be polite…" he murmered, I smiled glad that he had actually asked instead of assuming that I wanted to be kissed like most men thought. Not realizing what I was doing I found myself leaning closure to him. Something about his eyes was captivating me. But just before I lips met I turned my head to place a soft kiss on his cheek.**_

"_**thank you…" I wispered before I turned away to move to my door. I turned to see him smirking at me, slightly bewildered at my actions.**_

"_**may I call apon you again, sylara " he asked before i had pulled the door open. I didn't answer but only nodded before i entered my home. He smirked at my boldness as I vanished from his sights.**_

_**Apart of me felt like a school girl just getting back from her first outting with a man. My stomach had butterflies while my mind felt like a cloud. Passing my mother and amila I moved towards the window. Wincing at the sun that poured in as I glanced out over the porch, just to see if he was still there, but he wasn't.**_

"_**so…..what do you think." I could hear my sister from behind me, but I was so lost in a daze that I didn't know what to think.**_

"_**well if you don't want him then I most certainly can take him off your hands for you…"**_

"_**don't be so crude to your sister, abagail." My mother murmered before moving toward me. "he looks very promising my dear." I nodded moving a strand of hair behind my ear before biting my lip.**_

"_**yes, yes he does…..elijah."**_


	3. the first lie

**Hey guys sorry that last chapter had a lot of bad spelling in it, but I fixed it twice and it wouldn't save so I was really pissed about that, but now here's the third chapter.. I know, there is no lemon in this one, but I wanted to show a soft side to Elijah then what were normally use to seeing. With his awesome hot vampire ass self.**

**-looks down as he walks by- "yeah….very hot ass self."**

**Okay sorry back to story please review.**

* * *

I had never talked about my past before, especially to a human that was meant to be a sacrifice, but she needed to trust me if not a little. Elena had two strong vampire to protect to her, but she needed to know that I meant her no harm, and that Elijah would keep his word.

"your um his…"

"girlfriend, lover, fiance, wife and so on and so on yes I am." Over the decades I went from being called many names but never wife before and yet it thrilled me still. there was an awkward quite before Elena spoke up once more.

"have you met katherine?"

It was a question I had never been asked before but I was well aware who Katherine was. Groaning I turned to face Elena who now stood in the living room with her arms folded over her chest.

"no I haven't, but from what elijah has told me, you and her are completely different except for looks of course."

Elena seemed taken aback by my words. "yes Elena, Elijah tells me everything that happens out here, including that Katherine is underneath the tomb right now draining of blood as we speak."

I knew of Katherine's were abouts since we arrived to mystic falls, but I dared not go see her. next to Elijah, Katherine was probably 500 years old which meant she was a lot stronger then me. But if it came down to it Katherine would have her hands full challenging me.

"wait so how old are you.."

That question was another one of my least favorites to answer. Even Elijah had found it rude that I had asked him that after our 3rd date. I only rolled my eyes at the humans curiosity, but I answered her none the less.

"older then Stefan and Damon that's for sure." Okay so It wasn't a straight forward answer, but to know my exact age would prompt her into thinking Stefan and Damon could possibly take me on. They couldn't but if they work together I possible could have my hands full.

"but I was born around a time where woman were used to only marry rich men. men that could take care of them while we became their breeding tools."

Elena moved towards to couch and slowly sat down, not sure on whether to let her guard down, but she did. I nodded before moving to another part of the wall where books were lined up on the floor and on the shelves. It reminded me of all those times I had sneaked a book or two in my room to read. I hadn't realized that my hand had moved to touch my back while I brushed my fingertips along the books. my brows pushed together at the memory...

"you okay…?"

"ya just a memory"

* * *

**My mother and i took a carriage down to the city. My sister and younger brother went to visit our grandmother on our fathers side, she adored my siblings, but despised my mother and I. my father was a man with light brown hair and my mother blonde. It always bothered me why I had dark black hair and blue eyes. But I neither cared of the reason, for my mind was preoccupied at the moment.**

"**are you sure you want me to go alone mother, I can accompany you to the market…." I whispered as the carriage moved toward the city where I was to meet my new suitor. "Elijah can meet with me later…"**

**My mother only shook her head at me. "no my dear, you and Elijah have a good afternoon together, and please do be careful." My mother and father had been trying to marry me off since I was 16, so now that a man was interested she was in a hurry to merry me off.**

" **besides your father is to meet up with me later this evening…"**

**That was when I decided to go with Elijah and accompany him instead. It had been a week or so since our last visit, but this would be considered our fourth outing together. The first time had been around my home, the second was supervised in the city while the third was afternoon tea with my family, but now it was me and him walking around the park. It excited and yet thrilled me to the bone to finally get to speak with him like we had that first day.**

"**your father is looking forward to meeting Elijah.." my mother stated, but I knew better then to get my hopes up. My father had a weird taste in men when It came to me. If I didn't approve of the man my father treated them like royalty, but if I showed a little interest my father immediately disapproved. I couldn't bare the thought of losing Elijah, he had been the only one to care for my well being when others had not. "sylara..?"**

"**sorry mother, I'm glad father is ready to meet elijah…" I stated although my mother could always tell when I was lying, her hand brushing along my arm but notice how I winced in pain. "lets hope he approves then my dear."**

"…" **but my thoughts were silenced as I watched a man standing on the corner pull his hat down. He carriage pulled up to the side before halting completely. My eyes never left his form as he opened the door for me, holding out a hand.**

"**good afternoon m'lady." I tentatively took his hand so that he could escort me out of the carriage.**

"**good afternoon lady Adams." He stated looking up into the carriage at my mother who only smiled and nodded. "I assure you no harm will come to your daughter."**

**I wanted to laugh for some reason at his statement, thinking of how he would react if he knew the truth, but I didn't dare. My eyes landing on my mother whose expression darkened as if knowing exactly what I was think about.**

"**i have no doubts about that good sir, now if you excuse me, my husband and I are going to the theater for a time." My mother loved the theater, ever since she was little, of course my father didn't care but every once in awhile he would take my mother to see it.**

"**I shall see you at home mother, you and father have fun." My eyes moving from the carriage to Elijah who was watching me very closely with those brown orbs of his.**

"**very good, take care my dear." With a slight nod to my mother I turned back to Elijah who only held his hand out to me once more. Waiting until the carriage had moved a ways before I took his hand in mine sighing at the feeling of his lips against my glove.**

"**you look beautiful sylara." I took note that he only called my name first name with others were not around or that he was trying to gain my attention. I called him by his first name when I was alone with him, but around other it was different.**

"**so do you…." I paused as I watched others walking by giving me a stern look. Elijah had apparently took noticed of my discomfort for he pulled me closure so that my arm wrapped around his.**

"**are you ashamed of me sylara?"**

"**not at all!" I practically yelled tightening my grip on his arm. I wasn't ashamed at all just embarrassed that such a handsome man had even taken noticed to someone like me. **

**Before I knew it his hand was caressing my cheek once more his eyes soft when he starred at me.**

"**don't worry my dear, no harm." His words were soft to me, making me feel as if I was the most important thing in the world. But I knew that wasn't true. I took the hand that was caressing me into my hand. **

"**so where shall we go today..?" I had been to excited to notice that we were standing on the side walk not doing much of anything. **

"**be patient sylara." He murmured against my hair before he walked me past a few homes while horse carriages and others walked by. New york was only a small town but I could already imagine the plans for the city to grow even bigger. We walked a ways past a few houses where children played and where mothers and fathers laughed.**

**I couldn't help but laugh at the children that ran to tackle there siblings to the ground, catching Elijah's gaze.**

"**you like children?"**

"**um…yes I do, there sweet, at times." He chuckled once more making me want to laugh even harder, he had such a handsome smile something that I was learning to love.**

"**Elijah do you have a family?" I asked, thinking it was acceptable question, but the moment I did I soon regretted asking. Watching as his eyes darken.**

"**no, I live alone with my house maid and servants, my family passed long ago."**

"**I'm sorry if Ive upset you.."**

**He pulled me closure to him and gave another one of his great smiles his brown eyes not meeting them.**

"**you have nothing to worry about my dear, your family seems nice." I flinched away, glancing at the streets full of people by now.**

"**so where is it your taking me…" I knew I had avoided the statement, but I had no intention of talking about my family at the moment. Elijah nodded before pulling me to a home where the building went up three stories high with a small house on the side.**

"**welcome to my home..," was all he stated before he walked me up to the front porch. It was the most beautiful house that I had ever seen with excellent colored wooded floors matching the brick color walls.**

"**welcome home m'lord." I glanced to my side to see a young woman with dark colored skin bowing before me and Elijah. But it wasn't until she stood did I see a scare marked on her beautiful features. She had long dark hair pulled into a blond braid behind her, with light chocolate eyes that smiled at you.**

"**sylara this is Sarah, Sarah this is sylara." I bowed in acknowledgement, this caught both Elijah and Sarah off guard, but regardless the woman bowed and smiled.**

"**it is nice to meet you my dear…" her voice stopped when a little boy ran out of the house and straight towards Elijah his hands held out while he smiled. I giggled for one tooth was missing. **

"**elissahhhh.." the little one yelled as he reached up for him to pick him up. Elijah shook his head, but he was smiling down at the little one none the less.**

"**forgive me sir, I've been trying to put him to bed for some time now," I smiled as Elijah bent down and picked the little boy up in his arms and moved up the porch steps.**

"**its alright Sarah, I've got him." He turned to me for a moment. "sorry this will just take a moment."**

_(okay I can't really imagine Elijah being such a big softy but hey it's a side maybe no one sees, or he could be trying to impress sylara to lol, don't yell at me yet please hehe.)_

**I watched for a moment as Elijah walked into the door leaving me alone with the woman named Sarah. She seemed very polite like my hand maiden Amelia. She was watching me with very curiouse eyes that I found myself fidgeting in discomfort.**

"**forgive for starring my'lady." She gulped afraid she had done something wrong.**

"**no its quiet alright…" I smiled trying to show her that I wasn't like those slave owners who beat them for the smallest things. I winced at the memory of Amelia trying to protect me from my fathers wrath.**

**After a moment Sarahwalked me into the front door to reveal a long hall that lead into many different rooms with grand stair case that led to many more rooms. **

"**it looks like a palace." I whispered awing at the beauty and sculpture of the house, it was certainly bigger then fathers. I laughed at the thought. Sarah and I soon found ourselves in a leaving room that was clearly not like the other part of the house. It was a sitting room for Sarah and her son.**

**I smiled at the sight before me. Elijah sat on the couch with the little one laying down on his back, his eyes barely open.**

"**did the boy… run away form them…" the little one yawned his eyes shutting. Elijah stood patting the boy softly on the head. "another time Christopher, another time, ….sleep"**

**For a man who showed little emotion, he was very gently and kind to the smaller ones. With a quick nod to Sarah, Elijah moved back toward me his expression changing one more.**

"**I did not know you liked children good sir…" we moved back towards the hall way where two doors led to the main living room and another a dining room of course there was a door that was closed to my eyes that possibly led to the kitchen.**

"**Christopher and his mother were being sold at an auction a few years back." I glanced back at him, his eyes watching me. "it reminded me how cruel humanity can be to separate a mother and her child at that age, so I bought them together."**

**Bought was such a strong word but he continued. "but as you can see Christopher lives as any child should to run and play, while his mother cooks and cleans her own home."**

"**oh so the house next to this is theirs?"**

"**yes, it is where she and her family can reside during the holidays, all I asked is if she could keep the house clean and cook the meals for my quest…." He paused at the foot of the stairs his eyes watching me.**

"**are you surprised…?" **

"**not at all, I've never thought of Amelia as my slave, but as my friend…" I glanced back as if I could see the sleeping little bundle on the couch while his mother sat in the rocker sowing something.**

"**she is like the mother and father I never had…" I found myself whispering those words and quickly regretted them.**

"**forgive me, I shouldn't speak out against them…" but he only brushed his fingertips against my cheeks once more, he had a funny way of making me feel like I was standing on clouds.**

"**sylara…"**

"**y..yes" I sighed watching as he moved closure to me, his lips inches from mine.**

"**may I kiss you…?" my mind was lost to the smell and feeling of Elijah all at once. He smelled of true man making me tingle, but being pressed up against him was also so intoxicating. I desperately wanted to kiss him, to know what he tasted like.**

**Before long I found myself leaning forward on my toes my hands moving to press against his chest. We were so close that my lips barely brushed his before I felt his hand move to the mid of my back, pressing against the torn skin underneath.**

"**wait…" I pulled away trying to hold my breath, to hide the pain that could easily be seen on my face.**

"**did I hurt you…?" he asked pulling away form me completely, I weakly shook my head. **

"**no it wasn't you.. it's just." I winced as I tried to realign the bandaging on my back. The wound had not healed properly yet. "I fell..um yesterday when Amelia and I were hanging laundry out to dry, I was being clumsy."**

**Elijah watched me for a moment before moving closure to me once more. I pleaded in my thoughts that he would not find out the true reason behind my pain.**

"_**please don't Elijah, I don't want my pain to push you away….not like the others"**_

**I instinctively closed my eyes, but all I felt was warmth press against my forehead before pulling away.**

"**you must be careful sylara." He whispered before taking my hand in his, kissing each of knuckles. "you are to fragile my dear."**

**I laughed knowing that it was true and yet apart of me knew that it was a lie. amelia had told me long ago that I was stronger than any man she had ever seen and more guts then the president.**

"**would you like some tea?"**

"**yes please.." I smiled as he walked me toward the dining room. "so whats in that room?"**

"**hmm... lets see how tea goes, before I tell you about that room." I laughed knowing he was teasing, but wincing at the pain that returned to my back.**

"_**looks like I'm not the only one with a secret."**_

* * *

I placed the book once more back on the shelve ignoring the memory of that day. That was the first time I had lied to Elijah about the true reason behind my pain. My pain was no ones burden but my own. It wasn't until I realized Elijah own pain that I was able to understand my own, but Elijah could and would never admit it to me, I knew. I had known the moment I had found out he was a vampire.

I could feel Elena's eyes on me as I moved to stand at the entrance way. alright enough of this. With a quick clap of my hands.

"alright so what were you planning on doing today?"

Elena looked a little skeptical, but she stood none the less her arms folded over her chest.

"I was just going to the grill to meet up with Jeremy and bonnie…"

"and don't forget Caroline and Stefan." I had learned that Elena was very dependent on her friends and constantly worried of their well being that It seemed natural shed go looking for them.

"um yes Stefan too, but Damon might also be..?"

"pfft…please he's a child compared to me" I laughed at the thought of Damon beating me, but I quickly moved toward the door, sighing as the sun beamed through.

"come on I'll walk you there."

"you sure what if…" it touched me how Elena barely knew me and yet she was already caring for my safety, but apart of me knew it was because if anything happened to me, Elijah would be a very angry vampire. Laughing at the thought of Elijah throwing a tantrum suddenly came to my mind.

"don't worry Elena I'll be fine, Elijah and Jonas will keep you and your friends safe.

**Okay like I said this one was meant to be more showing a different side of Elijah that we're not use to seeing, but trust me lemons in next chapter promise but I'm not sure when I'll up date so don't be mad please…. Oh I think the next chapter might be in Elijah pov but I'm still debating idk, what do you think?**


	4. scars

**Hey guys this chapter actually a little longer then the others, but I just couldn't stop writing this one for some reason. okay so i don't know if you guys actually like this story or not, only the poelpe that have review have told me its good, so i hope it is...oh and please forgive me on the GRAMMER, i've trying to edit this damn chapter for 2 days now and it want save properly, so i am so sorry about the grammer... Anyway I hope you like it, and please review.**

* * *

Elena walked a little ahead of me, while I stayed close behind for awhile. I had excpected this to go on for awhile longer, but she turned and waited for me to catch up to her.

"you can walk along side me you know…"

"I didn't want stefan or damon to get jealouse." I teased, nudging passed her as we walked to the grill. It was then that I felt his eyes on me. It was something that I was use too. I didn't look around to see where he was, but I turned to smile at elena.

"so does jeremy know about vampires or Is he still out of the loop."

I was desperatly trying to ignore the eyes that I could feel on me, but it was very difficult it seemed. Even as elena spoke of her brother and jenna my mind was still focused some where else, damn him.

"oh elena!"

We turned at the call of her name to see jenna and elijah walking towards us. Jenna held a ton of maps in her arms, but my eyes landed straight on elijah who only watched me then elena, as if examineing. I huffed, he'd probably think is sucked her dry or something. He smirked at my expression, oh he was so in trouble later.

"oh hi jenna, hello elijah." I could hear the bitter tone in elena voice, but I did nothing to stop her.

"hello elena, sylara." He nodded towards me.

"he sweety I thought you were hanging with stefan today?" jenna asked as she placed her maps secerly around her other arm.

"I was aunt jenna, but my friend sylara wanted to hang out…"

"its nice to meet you again jenna.." I smiled, recalling meeting her last night. But sheepishly smiled at elijah recalling the other events that had happened last night. His eyes moved up and down my body, like a predator.

"nice to meet you again, elena how do you know…?" I interupted her.

"actually I met her a few days ago and she was just showing me around, she tells me that the grills the best place to meet people."

I pushed my hair behind my ear to reveal the nape of my neck, elijahs favorite spot to bite. I smirked, watching his eyes move to that spot.

"yes it is, we were actually getting lunch." Jenna smiled back at elijah who nodded in agreement.

"ladies first" was all he said opening the door for us. elena and jenna moved in first while I moved nexted but paused as elijah pulled me back against him.

"be on your guard…"

Turning in his grip I glanced up at the taller man letting my lips brush against his chin. I knew better then to display affection in public. Unlike me elijah dispised public display of affection. I could remember a time when I was the one who couldn't and wouldn't display affection while he was all hands on.

"love…" I pressed my self closure to him, letting my hands slowly creep up his thigh while I nipped at his chin. feeling him shiver against me once my hand slowly gripped him then released him once again. "oh I'm defently on my guard…"

I quickly moved away just as elena and jenna turned to see where we had dissappered to. Without looking back I moved to the booth to sit at the far end while jenna sat opposite me.

"um actually I think bonnie and jeremy are waiting for me…I'll be right back." I kept my eyes on elena and jeremy before I felt elijah move to sit next to me. Oh I was so in trouble.

"so elijah tells me you're a college graduate…" jenna asked placeing her maps down before moving to take a sip of her water. Actually now that I thought about it, I had five different degrees in criminology, and history, but I wouldn't tell her that.

"yes I studied ancient history of founding families from the 17th century and on, got my AA first now just working on the rest."

I smiled, glancing back at elijah who was looking back from me to jenna, but I could tell he was trying to fight back something.

"you've got an excellent teacher, elijah knows a lot about founding familes…"

"yes he does…." I wispered placing my hand in his, to entangel them. he only complied by squeezing them gently. It was then that I noticed something else, alaric was watching us closley.

"I think me and elijah are going to get a drink while…" jennas brows pushed together at my words before she look up and sighed. Elijah nodded, not even looking away as he stood and took me toward the bar. Jenna and alaric were currently having a lovers tiff so it was better that we got out of the way.

"two shots please…"

"you shouldn't drink, its bad for you." Elijah wispered hotly into my ear. His hand move to my hip while the other moved to rest in-between my thighs. Long ago I had learned to ignore his touch, but it was getting very difficult espically when his hand was beginng to inch up more.

"I need it…" I wispered into his ear letting one of my hands move up his chest to the nape of his neck. To humans eyes it looked like two couples flirting and giggling into eachothers ear, but it wasn't. to us we were burning for the other, our sexual desires burning off of us like heat waves.

"sylara.." he growled feeling my hand move to his covered length. Oh yeah I was winning this one.

"elijah…" I teased moveing back so that I was now looking at him. If I had continued with my actions I would end up pinned ontop of a table no matter if everyone was watching.

"we should continue this later…." He wispered titling his head to the side. I glanced behind him to see elena and a man standing next to her. he was slightly taller but taking note to his light brown hair, stefan.

I pushed my lips out only making him chuckle at my pouting questure. But I only moved in once more to kiss him fully letting my hand grip firmly into his brown locks. His tounge roughly entering my mouth claiming domanice on my own. His tounge brushing against my fangs purposly knowing that I was craving for blood right now.

"damn it elijah.." I growled pullling him closure, wanting to hook my hips around him to feel every muscle of his move with me as he pounded into my body.

"hmm be patient sylara…" he wispered biting my lip before pulling away completely from my body.

"now go do as your told." He growled pulling slightly at my hair, moving back toward jenna who was speaking to alaric at the moment. I rolled my eyes before turning back to him.

"I never do what im told…" he only smirked back at me before returning to jenna.

I sighed knowing that I was to sexually overwhelmed to even want to think of anything else but to take him home and have my way with him.

"hmm oh boy…"

I could remember when I was barely getting to know elijah in the beginning and how I was the one that hated showing physcial affection to someone unless I was married to them. abviously I got over it, but the memory was still there. There had been a reason behind it though, a reason why I kept away and pushed him away.

**1790- new york**

"**the play was amazing, don't you agree.." I smiled up at elijah noticeing his gaze had yet to leave mine. It had been a few months since elijah had started courting me and I had loved every minute of it. no one, not even my family could understand how I was feeling now. It may have ony been a few months but it felt like years**

"**I was a little distracted.." he teased letting his lips trace along my neck, careful not to catch the eyes of other. I pulled away giving him a slight glare. **

"**I think, kind sir, that you should get the carriage before my mother throws a fit." I teased slightly pushing him away from me. He knew how I felt about showing affection, but I was glad he didn't push the matter other then a few touches here and there.**

"**your such a tease…" he wispered huskily against my hair tacing his fingertips along my collar bone. He always had a way of making me feel like I was helpless in his embrace no matter what I did.**

**Wow the forever seemingly cold like man had a soft side about him, who knew. I laughed at the thought as I looked to my side to see elijah speaking to our escourt.**

"**hmm…aah."**

**I glanced behind me at the sound of a woman. But the sound seemed muffled for some reason. It seemed to have been coming from behind a side wall some where. Without thinking I glanced from behind another carriage. My eyes widening at the scene before me**

"**aaahh..yes yes!"**

**My cheeks reddened as I watched a man thrusting his waist against a woman, her dress ridden high above her. he was panting and gasping for air as he frantically moved his hips agaisnt the womans while she continued to buck her hips forwards.**

"**oh gawd more, more!" the woman screamed in sheer pleasure pushing him away enough to turn around so that her breast pressed against the wall, the man only chuckling to himself before he pushed her dress up once more to reveal the rump underneath.**

**My lips parted as I watched his hands wrap around himself before pressing himself once more into the woman. She moaned in delight before he began to slam himself into her.**

"**oh yes!"**

**I had read many books about sexual intercourse even read books that showed pictures, but I had never experienced or seen it before. My body began to heat up as I watched him move against her. the image of elijah behind my body came to my thoughts.**

"**sylara.." I gasped at the voice behind me spoke.**

"**elijah don't do that!" I yelled my thoughts coming back to me as I looked up at him, but his eyes looked behind me. I felt asshamed for staring but now all I wanted to do was to return to my home and forget what I had saw.**

"**I'm sorry" I shyly wispered as I pressed my hands to cover my face, feeling so embarrased that I hadn't looked away or yelled at them for what they were doing. It felt like hours before I felt him pull my hands away from my face to only look up at him.**

**Elijahs eyes moved from the scene behind me to actually staring down at me. But I dared not stare long as I looked back toward the carriage.**

"**shall we go then.." I murmered moving to take his arm so that he could lead me toward the carriage. I would forget, I didn't need such reckless thoughts in my head.**

**It wasn't long before I found myself at my home with elijah walking me to my door. The ride had been queit with his hand still wrapped around mine, but his eyes never watched me or even looked at me. I could feel the heat returning to my body as I recalled the two in the alley but I shook my head of the thoughts as I pushed open the door to see nothing but darkness.**

"**amielia must still be out…."**

**I could see the outline of elijah as he moved to the living room to light a few candels. It always amazed me how easily he could find his way through the dark. **

"**I think this is for you…?"**

**Elijah stated handing me an envolpe that read my name with father and mother signature waxed onto the edges. Without much effort I opened the seal to pull out a hand written leather that belonged to my mother.**

"**it says that she and my father went out for the evening and would not return till tomorrow morning, my sister was escourted by my brother to meet with a new suitor this evening so to not expect her anytime soon."**

**The note bothered me still, but I dared not questioned as I turned to see elijah place firewood inside the fireplace staking them one by one.**

"**your such a handy man, elijah." I luaghed trying to start the mood right once more, but he niether smilled nor turned toward me. Was he still think of the couple or how I didn't turn away. The lights of the fire beaming along his form**

"**I'm sorry.." I wispered weakly, I could feel the tears wanting to come once more. I had made him angery and yet I was ashamed of myself for what I had witnessed. "I did not mean to offended you good sir…"**

**Apart of me want to run and highed from embarrassment, but I couldn't and yet I wouldn't run away as I felt a deeper part of me becoming angrey with him. **

"**but intercourse is something natural that happens in our society." I stated boldly watching as he moved to sit up once more. "I'm surprise even with you that you haven't jumped me yet in an alley …."**

**I had really stepped over the boundry this time, for elijah no longer stood with his back toward me but in front of me, his breath tickleing my cheeks. My breath hitched in my throat.**

"**elijah i.."**

"**is that what you want…" pressing my brows together in confussion to his question I moved to take a step back but he only pulled me closure to him.**

"**elijah what are you…" but I froze as I felt his free hand move to cup the nape of my neck pressing against the beating pulse underneath. His lips still close to mine.**

"**me to jump you…" **

**Biting back a moan as his hand move to press me more against him. I tilted my head to the side only to feel his lips trace over the sensitive skin. **

"**tell me…"**

"**elijah…!" I tried to pull away noticing that we were standing in my fathers house. But I gasped as his hand roughly gripped my arm. My eyes meeting his to only see them change a strange color.**

"**your…eyes?" apart of me told me to be afraid, to run away, but the part of me that was falling in love with him was also curiouse.**

**It was then that his lips were pressed to mine. The kiss was soft, softer then what I would have expected from this man, but it soon turned forceful and rough as if the kiss was painful for him to endure.**

"**elij..!" I gasped as I was suddenly pressed down ontop of the carpet a blanket placed under me while elijah held me close to him, his body towering over me. It seemed like moments before I watched him move once more, it was like he was fighting with himself on something.**

"**I could break you if I so desired…sylara" he wispered huskely against my lips while I watched him intently. His words confused me deeply. Something continued to pass over his eyes, were they always a red color. **

"**you can't break something that's already broken…" I panted feeling his hands move to my thigh while the other held his weight off me. Apart of me want to hide from him but the other wanted desperatly to know more about what hid behind those dark brown reddish eyes. To even let him know about my own hidden scars.**

**Moving slowly I found myself moving forward to press my lips against his once more but this time it felt needed. Desire and lust, words that I read along the images of my books of a man and woman embraced like this. It was something I never thought I would experience until my wedding night. But the pull and desire I felt for elijah was completely different.**

"**your not broken my dear…." He wispered aginst my lips before moving to my neck. I arched my neck as his tonge licked and niped at the flesh.**

"**this body can be broken…sylara"I moaned at the feeling of his hand moving up my dress, agaisnt my panty line, god what was he doing to me. **

**I shivered as he slowly pulled the fabric away exposing my flesh to him.**

"**but its your soul that can't be broken…" his mouth moving to my collar bone. His words were seriouse as he spoke to me but my mind was wavering between pleasure and my own sanity.**

**Never experiencing this before I placed my hands next to my head, unsure of what to do with them. I could feel him smirk against me.**

"**maybe it can…" I wispered, but I quickly closed my eyes not wanting to let him see my fear. I was afraid of only one thing at the moment, but it was something I didn't even want to admit to myself.**

**Feeling nothing move for a moment only the heat of the fire from the fireplace blazing on my skin could be felt.**

"**aaaahh!" I gasped at the feeling of his fingertips brushing against my folds, his hand moving in a cericular motion. **

"**wait!...sto..aapahh" I tried to push him away but something was happening to me. With each stroke of his fingertips my body reacted to him, my hips moving against his hands.**

"**do you wish for me to stop…" his voice teased as his lips traced over my breast line. Pleasure runing up my spine with each touch. I had never let a man touch me like this. **

**I had known suitors for months and pushed them away immediately when they tried to force themselve on me, so why was it different with elijah. Why was I not afraid that he was touching me in places I myself never touched, espically like this.**

"**i..i'm not…aaahh" I arched my back instinctvely into him, gasping as his fingertips rubbed agaisnt my entrance. **

"**or do you want me…" he wispered against my neck, sucking softly on the skin so as not to leave a mark. " to play with you a little more."**

**I didn't have time to react as one finger entered my body while his thumb continued to stroke me. My hands moved to his shoulders gripping tightly at the fabric as if it were my life line.**

"**look at me sylara." I opened my eyes to see him watching me intently as he cotinued to move his finger inside me. I had no idea what I was doing or what he was doing to me all I knew was that I could feel something building, something but I couldn't understand it. **

"**elijah…whaaat.." I gasped at him adding another finger, my walls moving to adjust to the intrustion.**

"**spread your legs.." he growled making it sound like a command. I didn't understand, but I did as I was told, letting my legs spread. I gasped at how much more room he as he began to spread his fingers inside of me. He began to move faster, pushing them in and out of my entrance, my hips finally moving with the pace he had set.**

"**ahhh" I had never felt this feeling before, my mind becoming light headed from the pleasure I was feeling. I was almost there, where he was taking me I was almost there.**

"**I'm …elijah!, I'm"**

"**come for me syslara." He growled against my throat biting my neck but not to break the skin. He moved even faster inside me hitting exactly at the spot.**

"**elijah!" I yelled at the top of my lungs feeling something explode deep inside that scent waves of pleasure from my spine all the way down to my toes. My hips wouldn't stop moving even as he removed his fingertips.**

"**very good." He growled watching me intently as if examining his prey before jumping it. I couldn't breathe or even move. From what I read in book, I had experienced my first orgasm. **

**It wasn't until I heard him chuckle did I finally regain myself. I felt so embarrassed that I wanted to cover myself by elijah kept himself above me, his expresion turning seriouse.**

"**be still.."**

**I wastched intently as he moved his hand over the corset like part of my dress tracing his fingertips along the ribbion that held it in place. It wasn't until he began to untie it did I realize what he was doing.**

"**elijah…" I wanted him desperatly but apart of me was afraid to do this, but I didn't know why. Elijah was the type of man I had been looking for, a man who would stay by my side and protect me form all the evil that I had known. "I'm not….sur."**

**But he quickly silence me with his lips. Why was it I could barely get a word in. my lips moved with his in sync feeling the fabric of the dress pull open.**

"**you look lovely…" he wispered against me before kissing me hard once more. My tounge playing with his until he dominated the kiss. I wasn't afraid, instead I was thrilled to feel him above me, touching me, kissing me.**

**I moaned against him, feeling the fabric loosen around me only leaving me in the undershirt that a wore under the dress. I tilted my head to the side as he kissed his way from the pulse on my neck to the valley of my breast then down more. His hands moving to push the shirt up to reveal my tone belly, it was then that my eyes opened to the reality of everything.**

"**no don't!" I immediately pulled down my shirt as I felt his eyes wonder from my body back to my eyes. He had seen something that I had never planned anyone to see, I was even asshamed of what he was seeing.**

"**I'm sorry…" I moaned as the tears ran down my face. **

**There were black and red brusing around my rib cage with a few bruises along my belly lines. The brusies were from fists, but I dared not tell him that. There was a long scare that moved from the side of my belly to my back.**

**I didn't even turn to face him, only placing my hands over my eyes. This man would leave me now, knowing that I was damgaged.**

"**I guess you were wrong, It can be broken…." I wispered more to myself then anything. We waited in silence for a long time, but I soon winced as he moved my hand from my eyes.**

"**look at me." His voice was demanding, but I couldn't not after what he saw. I gasped at the hand that moved to my shirt once more, but pushed them away trying to stop him from seeing.**

"**sylara.."**

"sylara…" I jumped at the call of my name to see elena waving at me, stefan was no where to be seen, but I already knew where he was.

"hey elena did you finish playing pool with stefan..?

"um yeah, he left awhile ago…" I could tell she was trying to cover his tracks, but I wasn't buying it. unfortuanitly I had to act like I did.

"oh that just leaves me and you then…"

"your not leaving with elijah.." her eyes looking back towards jenna and elijah who were now leaving with alaric. I didn't want to look, it would be to painful.

"nope, like I said I'm here to watch over you elena." I smiled "he's a big boy he can take care of himself."

Elena laughed at me before turning to her friends once more to continue her game of pole with bonnie and jeremy.

The memory of that night had forever haunted me as a human. After that night I had thought elijah would have left me to suffer, but he hadn't. he'd wanted me to tell him of my abuser but I dared not too.

**I wraped my arms around his neck as he carried me up to my room, my face burried into his neck so that I could not look up into his disapproving eyes. He had stopped his assualt on my body but instead of leaving me infront of the fireplace he had scooped me up and carried me up the stairs, bridal style.**

"**are you hurt anywhere else.."**

**Apart of me winced at the sound of his voice, how strained it was not to yell. I only shook my head not wanting him to see where my true scares were. I had worked all my life to cover the bruising and scars from the worlds eyes, but one night had shown me that I couldn't keep them covered. I only hoped I wouldn't have to show him more.**

"**ah!" I gasped as he threw me on my bed. "elijah you don't have to be…"**

**He was above me once more his eyes turning back to a reddish color once more, but I ignored them as I felt his hands move back to my shirt trying to pull it up.**

"**no…!"**

**I didn't want him to see. Desperatly trying to push him off and move away, but he was a lot stronger then I was. He only pulled me against him to stop my hands while he worked to pull the back part of my dress off. I knew elijah was not trying to see my body for his own pleasures but I still did not wish for him to see.**

"**I can smell it…"**

**I didn't know what he was talking about but I could feel the bandages re adjust on my back as he roughly pulled the back up more. in my last resort I pulled his shirt back , I had pulled at the shirt earlier, but now his neck was revealed to me and without a secound though I bit him.**

"…**sylara.."**

**His hands had stopped what they were doing, but I didn't pull away. My teeth were not sharp at all but I knew I had broken a little skin, tasting the iron from the blood. I had resaulted to a low level peasent who resaulted in using her mouth to fight back. elijah only ran his fingertips up my back.**

**I pulled back pushing at his chest as hard as I could, feeling his fingertips run along the scars on my back, tears streaming down my cheeks. The fresh cuts covering over the old.**

"**I'll…I'll bite you again." I gasped as his hand pressed against the new cuts. Elijah only pushed me down on the mattress once more.**

"**go ahead." He growled before ripping my shirt completely off me. Instinctivly I wrapped my arms around myself. He had never done anything like this before, the man that I thought I knew was showing who he really was now. This wasn't what I wanted.**

**My thoughts began to worry as his hands traced up my belly to my arms that tried to conceal my breast from his eyes.**

"**here…" I opened my eyes to see elijah removing his jacket to place over my chest. I was confussed as I looked back into his eyes, but they were seriouse and cold.**

"**turn around…" **

**The bottom part of my dress was still on so I felt a little better, but this was more exposure to a man then I had ever been. I shook my head.**

"**no.."**

**Elijah eyes widened at my words. I wouldn't give up without a fight and I would fight him if I had to before I would give into him again. But it was his smirk that caught me off guard. He moved closer to me once more kissing my cheek, then my eyes, then my forehead before claiming my lips in a soft kiss.**

**I was to disorented from crying that I didn't fight his lips. Feeling them move against mine only made my mind go fuzzy once again. He pulled away once more before staring down at me.**

"**I won't hurt you, my dear…" he wispered before brushing a few strands of my hair away from my parted lips. I didn't want to but apart of me wanted to trust elijah, to believe that he could save me from this life.**

**Nodding I slowly turned onto my stomach flinching with each flex of my back muscles. Being out and around elijah I had been careful not to reveal my pain. I guess it had been going on for so long that sometimes the pain seemed unnoticable, even to my eyes. **

**I could feel his eyes on my back as if he tracing them with his fingertips. "will you tell me…?"**

**I knew what he asked of me, but I quickly shook my head burring my nose into the mattress. He wanted to know about the one who was causing me pain, but I would never tell him.**

"**please let it be elijah…" I didn't want to fight anymore or discuss this anymore. I could feel my body want to rest into the mattress. I wished to close my eyes and forget this night but elijah pulled me back to reality as he slowly kissed the back of neck.**

"**I don't need your pity…"I growled, not wanting him to pity me to, like my mother, my sister and amiela**

"**you are stubborn.." he stated. I gasped as he flipped me over so that he now rested inbetween my legs. For a moment he scared me with the look of lust clearly placed there. I winced as my back connected with mattress but he didn't move anymore.**

"**you should rest."**

**He teased before moving to lay next to me his eyes never leaving mine. I could feel my body begging for sleep, but I could imagine amilea expression if she saw me my dress slightly torn with elijahs jacket place on me, oh and not mention elijah himself in my bed.**

"**sleep…"**

**He growled carressing my cheek before leaving a kiss on my forehead my vision turning black.**

**The day had been eventful. I had spent the day watching elena playing pole and hanging with her friends. I was neither bored nore tired as I jumped out of the bath tub and threw on a white tanktop with my light red panties. My hair still damped from the water but I didn't care. I had spent the entire day babysitting I need to do something crazy. Knowing elijah wouldn't be home till later I turned the stereo on and began to play something different.**

_Yeah man-_

_So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
_

**I ignored the sounds around me as I let my hips sway to the music, my hands roaming up and down my front. Then lifting in the air.**

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?_

**music was something I had apreciated long ago as I moved around the apart jumping up and down, sliding along the wooden floors.**

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again__**  
**_

if I had done this back then I probably would have been beaten even harder for showing that kind of affection. I swayed my hips more as I leaned against the wall. This was my freedom and my father would never lay a hand on me ever again.

"hmm don't you think your being a little loud love." I squeeked as I felt his fingertips runn along my hips

"dammit elijah, didn't I tell you not to do that anymore!" I growled hating it when he snuck up behind me. Even after all these years he still acted like he could boss me around like a 3 year old.

"or what.." he mocked. oh he was deffantly asking for it, I moved to turn down the music but then I found myself pinned to the floor of our living room. A sudden sense of déjà vu came to mind as his hand traveled down my stomach to my panty line. I only smirked at him.

"or this…" with kick speed I pushed him onto his back so that I was now ontop, my pelvis puroosly digging into him. He groaned at the contact, which made me laugh.

"you should do as your told, elijah…" repeating his words from earlier. Soon we found are selves grunting and panting as we shoved and pinned the other in different places of the apart ment. I grunted as he pushed me against the wall holding me tightly so that I could not move anymore. Damn orginals.

"you should really listen to me sylara." I gasped as he pulled my legs apart to settle himself inbetween rubbing his covered erection against my panties.

"or what, you gonna punish me.." I growled running my fangs over his exposed neck but quickly regretted it as he thrusted his hip forward.

"I can…" he growled nipping at my shoulder slipping the strap down to reveal my breast to his eyes. Gripping tightly onto his shoulder while he took my nipple into his mouth.

"elijah.." I moaned as he moved his hips painfully moved against me while his mouth worked wonders on my breast. "I..I…aah…need it"

Panting between words as he moved my thighs to wrap around his waist before placing his hands on the wall while mine wrapped around his neck. I moaned loudly as I felt him slip himself inside of me.

"oh god!…elijah please…" he chuckled against my collar bone as he pulled out of me before slamming into me once again. I didn't wait any longer as I pulled his shirt back to reveal his strong neck line. Throwing my head back before I bit into elijah neck tasting his sweet vampire blood in my mouth. The burning in my throat became satisfied with the familiar taste of elijahs blood running down it.

"your are stubborn…"

**Hey I hoped you guys liked this chapter, yeah I did. Anyway next chapter is possible going to be elijahs point of view of everything, but please review …it makes me sad when only a few people review my chapters, but thank you to those who do stick with me on this story next one hopefully wont take that long to type..**

**Thank you**


	5. the vampire

**I **_**hadn't planned on making this chapter very long actually but its 9 pages so very proud over here. I need to take a moment to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers to: Dan, , and if I didn't mention your name i am sorry but I do love you all and thank you for the reviews. Hope you like Elijah's point of view.i hadn't planned on making this story long at all but the new episodes have got me pumped and ready !**_

* * *

It seemed like hours that we had laid there, the sun was beginning to rise from the east and soon the town would be buzzing with life, or should he say humans.

"hmm.." I glanced down to watch as the woman beside me slept peacefully, without a care in the world. It always seemed so, but even I knew she was exhausted. I smirked at the thought knowing I had caused some of it.

Sylara laid with her back to me, her face buried in the pillow while her hair fanned over her shoulders. Every morning I found myself just starring down at her as she slept, watching as her shoulders rose and fell with each breath. She didn't need to breath but it always seemed easier for her to act human then vampire.

"Elijah.."

I chuckled at the sound of my name being called from her lips. Watching as the blankets moved to her hips to reveal her more.

The scars still lingered along her back, long gashes moving from her shoulder blades all the way down her spine. The scars had been there long before I had entered her life, but a part of me wondered what it would look like without them.

"take a picture.." she mumbled softly, I couldn't help but smirk. Instead I let me body lean over hers brushing her hair away before moving my lips down her back.

"stop." She growled. She hated when I did that, but I didn't care, for I was in control not her and she would soon realize that.

"sylara.." I growled pressing my self fully against her, causing a moan to escape her delectable lips. "you should really learn…" nipping softly at her neck "that I don't stop for anyone."

"ain't that the truth." She mumbled before turning around so we were completely flushed against the other. Her eyes were a darker color while her skin was now a pale white almost similar to mine.

"you know .." I watched as her eyes became playfully, her hands moved to trail over my chest slowly down my abs. "we don't have to get up."

At a time long ago I would have never remain in bed with a woman, my duty were to Klaus and my urges were to left unsatisfied at times, and yet I had wondered over this for two hundred years, why her.

I shook my head at her, knowing that neither I nor she, could remain here long, Elena need protection while I dealt with the family council.

Leaning forward I brushed my fangs against her neck remembering the spot where her pulse use to beat against.

"up" I growled, but I dared not bite. She didn't need my mark in some place visible even though the wounds would heal.

"not until you feed." She groaned letting her hands move from my waist to trace along my spine. She had fed last night while I had satisfied my other urge, but now it was my turn to feed. I had learned long ago that vampires didn't just use human blood and animal blood to sustain their thirst but also vampire blood could take the burning away if only for awhile.

"Elijah.." she moaned as I scrapped my fangs along the valley of her breast to her toned belly. Throwing the blankets aside I pulled one of her legs over my shoulder my canines nipping at the soft flesh of her inner thigh. I could feel her eyes watching me, but my thoughts abandoned as I sank my teeth into her thigh.

"ah!"

I could feel her body quiver against me as I slowly sunk my teeth deeper into her flesh. This had been my favorite spot to bite when she was human, how her pulse had quickened with each long stroke of my tongue before I sucked almost desperately at the flesh. But it was different now.

"Better?" she giggled as I licked the blood flowing down her leg. The burning in the back of my throat was lighter now, but soon I would need to feed. Unlike most vampires I could last weeks without blood, but sylara was only 200 years old so her control was not as strong.

"what's the plan today?" she asked her eyes glistening with lust letting her fingertips brush against my chin to wipe the blood away.

"to watch over Elena as you did yesterday."

"and what about you?" I could sense another question wanting to be asked, but I ignored it as I pulled away to get ready for the meeting with Jenna and possible Alaric.

"to continue my search."

The witches barrel ground was a place where all the witches in mystical falls and been killed and buried there, unfortunately none of his warlocks or witches knew of its exact location so he resulted in learning as much about the founding families in order to find the spot.

"Maybe Katherine knows where its located?" I glanced back watching as she reached for her necklace on the bed stand placing it around her before tying it properly. "I mean she did have a witch at her side, correct" sylara was watching me intently, but I was use to hiding my feature that I only watched as she continued to put the pieces together.

"so why not ask her?" sylara stood before me this time, her body bare to me completely. I was sorely tempted to have my way with her once more, but my thoughts were interrupted as she reached for my shirt that I had wore the previous night and pulled it on.

"if the founding families were aware of Katherine then they must have been aware of what Emily was so what if…"

But I silence her words, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "go an retrieve Elena."

" but Elijah…?"

Katherine was the last thing on my mind at the moment, and I did not wish for sylara to meet her. That past had died a long time ago. It wasn't until I met this woman that I learned something important.

"do as your told." I growled warningly at her small form watching as her lips parted to protest but she only nodded. I could have compelled her, but I saw no need to do so.

"get dressed." I eyed the shirt she wore before meeting her gaze seeing the pouting look she gave me. "unless you want to go out like that."

Sylara smiled before wrapping her arms around my neck. Others not even Katherine had dare touch me like this, so tenderly, so human.

"never be afraid." I growled pressing my head to her, I had always asked myself why I bothered to care for this vampire who was once human, why.

Placing a kiss on my lips she pulled away to get ready.

"I'll never be afraid."

Why her?

* * *

**I watched as men and women continued to enter my home, Sarah along with her sister Ashley took there coats and hats to place them in the closet. Christopher had been placed to bed long ago, but as soon as the party cleared out a bit Sarah would send her sister to check on him.**

**It had been a month since my last encounter with sylara, but ever since I had discovered her secret she had refused to see me. She dared not tell her family why other then she was not feeling well and she did not wish for me to become ill. So the banquet was to get her out and for me to meet the man who had placed his hands on what was mine. **

**I shook my head at the sudden urge to protect this woman. But even in the back of my mind I knew I had yet to claimed her yet, but then again why would I claim such a weak woman who would let such things come to happen.**

"**good sir Elijah." I glanced in the direction of my name being called by Mrs. Adams along with her youngest daughter who looked to overly dressed for the evening, but my eyes searched for only one lady that night. Sarah took there coats and placed them in the closet before they moved back toward me.**

"**good evening lady Adams, miss Abagail." I nodded to both ladies still searching the crowd. **

"**sylara is coming, her father and brother are speaking to her now." The thought made me growl but neither heard me as Mr. Jonathan Adams and Eric walked in first. But my eyes landed on her. She wore a dark blue dress that rustled at the bottom, showing her cleavage to my eyes but not too much to pry the eyes of others. But it was her scent that caught my attention. The smell of strawberry and vanilla seeped into the air. There were hundreds of scents, but it was only hers that I could find. But I growled as I look toward her face that she tried to keep hidden under a large feminine hat. She wore only a little make up, but tonight she wore more of it. I growled at the sight before me.**

"**Elijah this is my husband Jonathan and you've met Eric." I glanced over at the man to see he was not tall but shorter then I, his grey hair thick with his cold dark eyes. He held his hand out for me to take but as I did I took note to the bruising around the knuckles.**

"**pleasure to meet the man who has been courting my eldest daughter."**

"**the pleasure is all mine." I stated politely, but apart of me, the vampire part want to sink my fangs into him. I released his hand the moment sylara moved closure to me and bowed her head politely; she had never bowed to me before.**

"**Forgive me for being so ill m'lord, but I promise to never be sick again." She kept her eyes averted from my gaze. Her father coughed. I noticed how her body tensed before she move to stand by my side to take my arm in hers to hold. I could feel her body shaking against me.**

"**you have a lovely home here" sylaras mother whispered before glancing at her husband.**

"**isn't it dear." **

"**it is, a fine place to raise grand children in." sylara gulped, tightening her hold on my arm ever so lightly.**

"**excuse us for a moment" I muttered before I pulled sylara off to the side into another room of the house.**

"**make sure we are not disturbed" I whispered to sarah who only nodded before giving the same instruction to Ashley. Closing the door behind me I turned to face sylara who only kept her back to me.**

"**I'm still ill m'lord." Her words stuttered as if she were afraid.**

"**don't call me that."**

"**But m'lo…"**

**I forced her to face me this time I gripped her chin to look me directly in the eye. I paused as I realized her once beautiful perfectly shaped lips were now swollen from bruising and her right eye held a slight purple color around it.**

"**let me go" she growled trying to pry my hands away, but I didn't let up In the least. It was then that I could smell her blood.**

"**Elijah your …your eyes."**

**I pulled away, I could feel the burning in the back of my throat. How I desperately wanted to sink my fangs into her pulsing vein just below her chin. The smell of her blood was becoming harder for me to control. It would have been a lot easier just to have my way with her and be done with it, but why I couldn't. **

"**Elijah…" her small hand pressed against my back but I didn't fight it, her touch soothed the burning if only for a moment. I had taken thousands of maidens, feasting on them and using there bodies to satisfy my urges, but then why couldn't I take her.**

"**I'm a lot stronger then I look m'lor.. I mean… Elijah" she sighed "I can take it."**

**I took a deep breath to control my temper before I turned to face her but it was her eyes that made me pause. She held a serious look in them that made her seem like nothing could faze her. She had a lot of guts for a human. I had learned long before the human women tend to only care for their own riches and gain, yet the one before cared not. I could feel my body tighten as another hunger emerged for her, a hunger, which needed to be satisfied.**

**She blushed at me as if my stare embarrassed her. My eyes landed on how she continued to bite her lip, those delectable lips.**

"**we should really.." but I silenced her as I claimed her mouth with mine. I had been to intoxicated by her sent, the overwhelming need to have her was stronger then I would have thought. I licked her lips, pulling her closure to me. She gasped at how rough I was being but I didn't care, I wanted her desperately I needed to be inside her.**

"**Elijah wait!" she pushed her hands against my chest but the moan coming from her made me chuckle. I could feel her heart pounding loudly in her blood, how it flowed to her lips. I let my tongue play with hers a little more before I found myself moving to her neck my hand playing in her hair.**

"**Elijah my father is right out…" I growled as I pushed her on the couch watching as a blush crept to her cheeks.**

"**your mine…" sylara moaned as I placed myself between her thighs grinding my hips into her pelvis. Tracing my fingertips along her jaw line brushing my thumb against the bruise on her eye. "No one will touch you again."**

**She gasped as I leaned closure once more, letting my lips trace to the pulse on her neck. If I took her like this I could taste the warm blood, taking her in slowly over and over again as I drank from her.**

"**Elijah…"**

"**sylara, Elijah your missing!" I watched as sylara moved to press her hands against her chest and face, her cheeks completely redden. I glanced over my shoulder to see her younger sister abagail watching us before she blushed a deep red and shut the door behind her.**

**Quickly adjusting our clothing I lead sylara back to the main room where many other lords and ladies waited. I was rather bored with these people now and all I wanted was to take her upstairs and do what I had been longing to do.**

**I growled at the thoughts that were entering my head why did I want this woman so badly, I had never wanted a woman before, not this badly anyway. But the fire she held in her eyes, they reminded me of something from long ago. She wasn't afraid or scared of her own life; unlike Katherine, she faced it head on.**

"**sylara." Her mother was calling her over; even though I did not wish to release her I knew she needed to go.**

"**Elijah…" she moaned as I pulled her closure to me, taking her hand in mine. Placing a soft kiss against her knuckles before letting her return to her mothers side. It wasn't until she had left to her mother that I felt a presence behind me, turning I was welcomed with the cold eyes of her human father.**

"**may I speak to you a moment Elijah?" I nodded but could feel a tightening in my chest as I walked behind the man, wanting to make him pay for laying a hand on what was mine.**

"**what are your intentions with my daughter?" I did not like questions such were asked of humans, but I answered sum what honestly.**

"**hopefully to have her by my side" it was an honesty answer but I didn't know myself whether they were true or not. I had taught myself long ago not to care for humans, but sylara was different. Not even Katherine's blood had smelled so strong. **

"**you intend to marry her?" the mans questions were starting to bore me but I nodded none the less.**

"**how do you intend to raise her and the children."**

"**that will be for me and her to decide." I could tell I had stepped on a nerve for an eye brow twitched as he turned to face me, his eyes clearly angry.**

"**you know it is proper for the man to ask the father before he is the wed the daughter." I chuckled at how the man dared to think I need his permission to have his daughter. I was no mere man who needed such permission. If I saw something I took it without question, but the polite part of me would still surfaced. **

"**that's when the father doesn't hit the daughter." I glanced up glaring at the old man as he glared back at me, his chest heaving up and down as his heart pounded with rage.**

"**I have never…!" I moved with my inhuman speed to stand in front of him my eyes turning red to reveal the veins along side them. He gasped realizing what I was.**

"**your not human…" **

"**you will forget what you have seen here tonight…and if you ever lay a hand on sylara again" I bared my fangs, something I never did unless I fed. "I will kill you."**

* * *

That had been long ago but even after I had compelled sylaras father he had still ended up slaying his eldest daughter unaware that his actions would turn his own daughter into a vampire.

I didn't know why I had such a strong connection to her as a human, she was weak and frail at best. Humans were so weak and defenseless that they at times made no sense at all, so why her.

I found myself standing outside of Elena's home listening to how Jeremy and his witch friend helped Jenna pack a few things before they left that afternoon to check an old barrel ground.

"so how did you become a vampire?" I could hear Elena and sylara speaking in her room. Elena was now the human double ganger. When I had first laid eyes on her I thought she was Katherine patrova, but her scent was human. I growled at the memory of that frail woman. She had taken it into her own hands and become a vampire. I could still remember how charming and witty she had been.

"_is it wrong to want more?" Katherine had glanced up at him, her eyes saddened with thought. I could remember sitting next to her to try and comfort the human_

"_you have Trevor"_

"_Trevor believes that he loves me, but…true love is not real unless it is returned" she glanced back at me "do you agree?"_

"_I do not believe in love…Katherine"_

"_that is to sad for me to accept m'lord.." her eyes held something else in them but I did not know what it was at the time. "life is too cruel, if we seize to believe in love why would we want to live?"_

But in the end she had taken matters into her own hands without a second thought, but this woman was nothing like Katherine. Sylara had proven herself the moment she discovered my existence.

Sylara made a soft sigh before she spoke.

"lets just say I hadn't planned on it, but then again I hadn't plan on falling in love with a vampire for that matter."

That had been a night I hadn't forgotten, it was the night that she found out my darkest secret.

* * *

**Sarah had made a late dinner for us since she had rustled with Christopher the entire day, I was taken aback at the ordeal but sylara was pleased with the dinner none the less. I had watched her carefully eat each peach and pare on her plate along with gently eating the rice and soup that Sarah had made. I mimicked her movements not tasting anything with the food I swallowed but I mimicked her none the less.**

"**its late, how will you return home?" sylara question as we walked to her home only a few miles up the road, but neither she nor I bothered to care it was long walk.**

"**I will walk back."**

"**Alone?" like there was anything else that could jump me at night. I chuckled at her concern before I took her hand in mine pulling her to a stop.**

"**one moment…" she giggled as I pulled her to me; Watching me wearily as I pulled a box from inside my jacket pocket.**

"**its not a wedding ring, but.." her eyes became lit with amazement at the silver chain that was placed inside the box. The chain may have looked ridiculous but she couldn't care less it was the first gift she had received from me that would truly be hers.**

"**its beautiful.."**

"**I brought it back from London and thought it would suit you." That was a lie but I didn't wish to tell her exactly where I had retrieved it, my brother would never know it was missing.**

"**may I" she smiled, I nodded as she turned around and pulled her hair up so that I could loop it around her neck. My throat burned as I took noticed to the exposed skin, my fangs suddenly becoming sharper. Tying the chain I immediately pulled away to give us room.**

"**its lovely Elijah…" she turned to face me her smile catching my gaze, she was truly beautiful.**

"**well, well, look what we have.." a man stated as he rode next to us on a black stallion along with 4 others who now stood behind me. I growled at the smell of dirt and urine around us, how had I not noticed the smell before. Sylara turned to look behind her fear stricken on her face, but I pulled her closure.**

"**don't move." I whispered before moving to block their gazes on her.**

"**leave." I growled, I did not wish to fight but if I had to protect sylara I would kill them in a second.**

"**gives us your money…." I was sorely tempted to end their lives but I dared not show my true form in front of her, not like this. Pulling out my wallet knowing I would fallow there scents after I had returned her safely home, before I killed them.**

**Tossing it off to one of the taller men before I turned to sylara. Taking her arm and pulling her away from this place.**

"**and you can leave the girl too."**

"**she'd be fun to play with."**

**I could feel sylaras fear, my vampire part coming forth. No one not even these men would lay a hand on her.**

"**you can try and take her…but" I turned to face them, my features calm and collective before I let my eyes turn to reveal the red once more. "you'll have to die first."**

**One of the men jumped from his horse. Holding a crowbar in his hand, but before he could slam it into my side and easily took the arm that held it, snapping it easily in two.**

**His piercing cry echoed through the night, but to me everything moved in slow motion.**

**I watched as another moved to pull a knife from his boot but with in human speed I stood next to him before grabbing a hold of his leg and took the knife in my hand before I thrusted the blade into his chest easily.**

**I groaned as my teeth wish to sink into there flesh but I dared not do that in front of sylara.**

"**what the hell is he." I moved to another man as he jumped from his horse holding his fist up in defense. It didn't take long before I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground, smirking as I hear the bones in his back break with little effort.**

**(bang!)**

"**noooo!" sylara piercing cry had caught my attention but it was not her that had been shot, it was me. I glanced down to see my shirt stained with blood.**

"**Elijah!" she screamed trying to run for me but another man grabbed her by her hair and yanked her away. He licked his lips.**

"**now to…"**

**But I never let him finish that thought before I grabbed him by the throat and bared it to me while my fangs sunk deep into his flesh. He cried out in pain but it was silenced as I snapped his neck in two. It was to late, my throat burned for blood as I turned to face the leader who still remained on horse and the one whose arm was broken.**

"**he's a demon!" the man yelled trying to run away, but I quickly took him and sank my teeth into his jugular before tossing him aside like nothing. There blood only scratched the ache, I considered them only snacks that I held no interest toward. The leader only shook in fear, his horse stomping and kicking at the dirt as I moved closure.**

"**what are you…?"**

**But I didn't answer before I pulled him down by the throat till he was level with me. But I did not bite into his flesh I merely snapped his neck before tossing him to the ground. **

**I took a deep breath as the burning still lingered. I needed to control the thirst that burned in my throat before I turned to face her. I could still hear her heart racing uncontrollably behind me.**

"**E...Elij...Elijah" she whispered, her voice quivering in fear. This always ended up happening one way or another, but I held no fear for I could compel her to do as I asked and one would be not to expose my secret to the world. Another would be to make her and her family forget my existence but that seemed more trouble some. But another part of me that was once human seemed to want to know how should react to my true form.**

"**Elijah..." she whispered but with authority in it. I smirked at her before I slowly turned to face her. My eyes had almost returned to normal but the blood still lingered down my chin sipping through my suit.**

**I watched as her eyes widened, her hands placed over her mouth as I let her see me for what I really was, a vampire. Before she could back away I now stood before her. She gasped at how fast I could move but she dared not pull away any further. Seeing the fear in her gaze I knew what had to be done**

"**are you afraid?" I asked **

"**yes…" she quivered, tears tickling down her cheeks. I had known she would fear me, others had feared me long before her. It was something my brother had taught me long ago. My thoughts were suddenly returned to her as one of her small hands moved to brush the blood from my lips, what was she doing? I took her hand in mine causing her to jump at how quickly I moved.**

"**what are you doing?" I asked curious as to know why she wasn't screaming or running away from me. Her eyes suddenly turned stern and furious.**

"**your hurt?" I could still sea the fear in her gaze but it was also gentle as if she pushed her fears aside.**

**I paused at her words only watching as she slowly wiped the blood from my chin moving down to my throat. I growled as she brushed against the bullet wound near my upper torso. My wound would heal once I fed properly but at the moment I was fighting both urges.**

"**you should be afraid…" she glanced up at me instantly "I can kill you without blinking my dear." Apart of me wondered what she would do now, but she only gulped before shaking her head.**

"**I told you already, you can't break something that's already broken." I pulled her hands from my chest to keep her gaze locked on me. But she tied to fight me this time, although I was a lot stronger. I pulled her against me forcefully so that my lips brushed against hers. my fangs slightly exposed.**

"**you sure about that" I pulled her tighter against me exposing her throat purposely. Apart of me want to scare her into hating me, I could tell she was as her blood pumped loudly through her veins.**

"**elija.." I pressed my lips to hers savoring the test of vanilla. I had expected her to fight but she only pulled me closure to her. I grunted as she gripped at the front part of my shirt where the bullet wound still lingered.**

"**I need to feed." I eyes her exceptionally but that only made me burn more as the rush of blood flooded to her cheeks. **

"**are you going to bite me.." she paused as I trace my lips over her exposed throat.**

"**do you want me too.." letting my fangs trace over the pulse on her neck, I wondered what she would taste like. Her breath hitched in her throat as I clasped my mouth around her throat sucking softly at the skin, but I dared not bite, not yet.**

**She gasped as I pulled against me and the next moment she knew we were in her bedroom.**

" **how did we.." I chuckled before placing her on the bed. Removing my blood stained shirt before moving over to hover over her small frame. I defiantly needed to feed and I was going to have her whether she liked it or not. I let my hands push her skirt up, but she didn't fight me only watched me as I did this.**

"**what?" I asked. "no comment"**

"**you're a vampire…?" I glanced back at her before I pulled her dress to her waist, if I revealed anymore of her then I already had I would most likely take something else against her will.**

**She gasped as I traced my lips along her inner thigh feeling the warmth against it.**

"**yes.." then I sank my teeth into her thigh making her mine.**

* * *

I had only loved one person, and that was my brother, but now after centuries we grew apart. After Katherine betrayal I had learned to close myself off completely to humans. But it was her spirt that caught my eye.

But it wasn't long after she had joined me at my side that Klaus had located her. I was determined to keep Katherine and Klaus away from sylara.

* * *

_**Hey guys I hope you like this story, and I'm thankful that I still have readers reading this. I hoped you guys liked last nights episode of vampire diaries and I have no idea what to write for next chapter but thinking of making a fight scene between damon and sylara and of course Stefan lol, and then debating on when sylara should meet Katherine because she's kind pissed about what Katherine has done to not only Elena and the others but also to Elijah lol**_

_**From mage -Chan**_


	6. the Begining Pt1

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to write this one, but I wanted to make this one a side story of just Elijah and sylara in the past time. I want to get to how she became a vampire, and sylara finally understanding why Elijah hates Katherine. So here is part one of the beginning. Please review.**

* * *

"Good morning Sarah, how's Christopher" I stated with a smile on my face. I had decided to surprise Elijah with a visit since I hadn't been able to see him the last two weeks. Ever since I had learned 2 months ago about Elijah being a vampire it seemed he was going away more often than usual. Taking it into my own hands I decided to pay my vampire a visit. I couldn't help but giggle at my own thoughts, was Elijah my vampire.

Sarah looked at me curiously before glancing at the stares then back at me. The gesture confused me as she moved to take my hat from me to place it on the rack.

"Um…does Sir Elijah know you are coming?"

I was not expecting that at all but I shook my head regardless. Sarah had become a close friend of mine so when other sought to yell at her when she questioned me I would turn and yell at them for questioning her.

"No I wanted to surprise him, is he home?"

"Yes…yes he is but…um..?" I moved past Sarah to the stair case. Now that I thought about it I had never been upstairs before. Without thinking I began to take slow steps up the beautiful stare case.

"My lady we are not permitted up there" I turned back to look at Sarah who looked confused and somewhat unsure of what to do. There was also something else that I had never seen before; she held fear in her gaze.

"Why?"

Sarah paused, her eyes drifting from me to the stair case once more before returning back, what was she afraid of? She moved to place her hand over mine.

"Things are better left unsaid"

It was then I noticed she took her free hand to her ear before she glanced up back up the stairs. I didn't understand her meaning until I realized that she was talking about Elijah. I blinked at the thought, because Elijah was a vampire he had certain abilities that I couldn't comprehend, but it made sense why Sarah was so afraid. I glanced back at her and smiled. I placed my free hand over hers and squeezed it gently.

"It'll be fine, I'll check on him and then when I return will make lunch for Christopher…" I didn't wait for her to protest as I turned to continue up stairs. There was defiantly a big difference between me and Sarah. She was terrified of Elijah, but I wasn't.

As I walked to the top I noticed the sense of the home changed. The walls on the bottom floor were yellow and light, but up here it seemed darker. I could feel a shiver run up my spine as I glanced from side to side. There were many doors that led to different rooms. I wanted to enter each one of them to discover who Elijah truly was.

It occurred to me long ago that Elijah had been courting me for almost a year now and I had yet to learn more than a few details about his life. I was desperate for more. I wanted to know everything about this man/ vampire that I had fallen for. Where he grew up, did he have any siblings, was he ever married before?

I bit my lip at the thought as I traced my hand over a statue placed outside between two doors.

"Okay. Which one" I muttered debating on which door to enter. I was anxious to see Elijah again but I was also desperate to know more. I pointed my finger back and forth between the two doors.

"1, 2, 3..!" I pointed to the door on the right. Before I could stop to rethink my decision I placed my hand over the cold door knob. But as soon as I twisted the door knob a sudden rush of fear came to my heart. What if I found something that I really didn't want to see, something I shouldn't have seen in the first place? Would Elijah be furious at me or understanding? Taking a deep breath I slowly opened the door expecting another corridor leading to possibly a chamber, but I soon softened my gaze as I glanced at the sleeping form of Elijah.

He lay in a large bed with 4 posts to hold the drapes up around it. The blankets were white and looked a little bulky. I closed the door behind me as I moved to where he slept. I shook my head at the sight before me. Elijah had at least 5 books stacked to the right of him and few more scattered across the bed. One of his arms draped over his stomach while one of his legs dangled off the side. I would have never thought of Elijah falling asleep like this.

"He must be tired…" I thought as I glanced around the room. Now that I took more notice the room was lit by candles, some placed on the floor, some on top of books and three larger candles were placed on the small desk next to the bed. The room was naturally dark due to the drapes placed along the windows, but I didn't mind as I turned my gaze back on Elijah. The candles illuminating his form to show his perfectly shaped face. I wanted to lean forward and kiss those tender lips, but I dared not wake him.

"He needs to sleep..." I moved to leave but paused as I noticed a small paper on the floor. I leaned forward to pick it up but paused as I noticed the rest of the paper binding on the floor. "It must have fallen when he fell asleep..."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, he claimed to be a vampire and looked to be a very graceful one at that, liar.

I smiled at the thought before I gathered the papers trying to find which page went to which. But as I turned over each page I took note of delicate hand writing. It wasn't a book, it was a journal it was Elijah's journal.

I paused as I glanced back up at his sleeping form. It had never accrued to me that Elijah would even keep a journal, but then again for a man who cared to learn about historical artifacts and to know and actually be a part of history, why wouldn't he write about it?

A page caught my attention as pulled it closure to the light to read.

_1492 – ENGLAND_

_Today is the day we meet the doppelganger, brother is to excited to think, but of course he shows no signs of worry or fear, but he is anxious… something I was quite familiar with, but then against it would be his birthday gift from I. brother has been waiting for centuries for this, he has the moonstone and now the doppelganger. The sacrifice will be made on the full moon and Klaus will be free…_

I paused as I looked back toward Elijah as he slept. So he did have brother but what was he talking about, moonstone, doppelganger, and the sacrifice. What did it all mean? I placed myself comfortably on the floor before I turned the page to reveal a drawing of a woman. Her hair looked dark and curled, similar to my own. She looked to be no older than 17 and yet she held a beauty about her. I look down at the bottom of the page to see two words.

"_**Katerina Petrova"**_

_PARTY-_

_She was there. I saw her. She reminded me of someone long ago sense passed, but she was there. Her name was katerina petrova of the petrova bloodline. She was the doppelganger. It was her eyes that caught my attention this evening, she was extremely beautiful. They were a deep dark color; her hair was dark and brown and curled tenderly around her sculpted features. It had taken much of strength to compose my thirst, but it was difficult. Brother seemed pleased as he took her hand to present himself. Of course brother held arrogance about him that even I and katerina took note of the moment he had entered the room. I cared not what he did with her as he took her from my gaze, but I knew I would see her again..."_

There was a slight pause in the writing as I traced my fingertips over each letter. Had Elijah been in love with this woman that he was writing about? If so where was she now? Why did he continue to call her the doppelganger? I even found myself wondering what had happened to the brother. I want to know more!

_- I had been sitting bored, reading a book that I had read before, but her scent had caught my gaze. Katerina lingered near a window her eyes casted down, while her usual smile was faded into a thin line. Klaus was to entertain her this afternoon, but it seemed that brother had other plans indeed. I have found myself drawing closure to her weak form, her blood pumping through her veins in a study rhyme that synced with her heart beat. The sound made my teeth sharpen, but I covered them from her gaze as we spoke….why was she so fragile. Humans are naturally weak by nature, but why do I continue to find myself drawn to her…._

For some reason I was beginning to feel a twinge of pain enter my chest at the thought of Elijah being in love with someone else. I pushed back the tears that threatened to come out as I continued to read, but this time the writing was frantic.

_- She left, taking matters into her own hands, the doppelganger has fled. Brother is furious and wishes for me to track her down. He blames me for her actions, but it does not matter who is to blame….I feel foolish that I had ever let such a human make me think that I could ever feel human again…I will not let such foolishness happen again.._

I moved to grab another page, what had happened! The Elijah she knew now was completely different. He was kind and gentle and seemed to care for her deeply. Now a part of me wondered if it had all been an act after all. Moving quickly I reached for a drawing that held a picture of a tall man on it, but before I could turn to look at it properly I felt a strong hand grab me and hoist me up to my feet. The action caught me off guard but I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I suddenly came face to face with Elijah, but he looked angry.

"What are you doing in here…?" I flinched at the sound of his voice, his tone low and threatening. Elijah had always been so calm around me, his voice always making me shiver in pleasure, but tonight his eyes were dark and narrow. I blinked as I noticed the red rims form around his eyes, but it was the parting of his lips that caught my attention. His fangs were bared.

"I was…just.." but I never finished my words before I felt his lips claim mine in a passionate kiss his fangs nipping at my bottom lips. Elijah had never been rough with me before but I winced in pain as he gripped my waist tightly, pushing me down on the bed. I could hear paper crunching under my weight while books fell to the floor but my thoughts were lost as Elijah continued to kiss me with such passion. His tongue dancing with mine while his hands moved to the hem of my dress, pushing it slowly up.

"Elijah….wait…" I panted tilting my head to the side to avoid his delectable lips as they descended upon my neck. There were still doubts in my mind about Elijah now that I had read a little of his journal. What did he really feel about me after being betrayed long ago? I moaned as his mouth clasped around my pulse his fangs brushing against the skin.

"Whose katerina..." I panted only to watch Elijah move away long enough for me to regain my composure.

"How do you know of katerina..." his voice was cold, but his gaze hard with lust still glazed behind them. I was afraid to tell him the truth but my eyes betrayed me when I glanced down at the picture on the bed. Elijah's eyes followed my own to the picture of the woman named katerina. I watched him take the picture in his hand, his thumb gently brushing the picture of the woman before he turned toward me.

"Where did you get this…?" I blushed at his question feeling his other hand still on my hip.

"I found it on the floor…." Elijah glanced down to see the scattered papers his gaze landing on the notes he had written, but I couldn't help but watch as something sad passed over his gaze. But just as my hand move to brush against his cheek did his gaze instantly turned to me, anger clearly heated in his dark brown orbs.

I gasped as he forced me harder against the mattress his lips roughly claiming mine. Elijah has always been gentle when handling me in his arms, but I flinched as he bit roughly at my bottom lip.

"Ow!" he pulled away instantly at my words. It wasn't until I licked my lips did I taste blood sipping into my mouth. He had bitten hard enough to the point he had broken skin and now I was defiantly afraid of what he would do. His eyes changed from their beautiful dark brown to a tainted red.

"Elijah...?" for a moment Elijah looked to be struggling with himself as he leaned forward then jerked back. I didn't know much about vampires but I knew the smell of my blood must be hurting him. Before I knew Elijah had thrown himself off the bed to a far corner of the room where I could no longer see him, the shadows blocking my vision.

I lay on my back, my legs still parted before I moved to sit up, placing my legs so that they were now under my dress. Trying to search for him I squinted my eyes to hopefully catch a glimpse of him, but the candles in the room only illuminated the bed and books surrounding me.

"You should leave for a time being." A lump in my throat began to form as he spoke. I turned to where the voice had spoken not knowing if he was standing there or not.

"Elijah I'm sorry if I..."

"You shouldn't have come in here, to see things that you are not allowed to see." His voice was low as if trying to control the anger behind each word, but I could hear it. I moved to stand from the bed, flinching at the sound of something moving quickly along the floor boards.

"I wanted to see you...I didn't mean to stumble upon your journal." I stated trying to remain firm, but my voice faltered at the end. Remembering the picture of that woman.

"You shouldn't have read it." I glance back at the wall before turning my gaze down to the floor.

"Do you blame me for wanting to learn more about you?" He didn't answer my question. "You know so much about me, that I only know little about you...all I wanted was to..."

But I never got to finish as I felt something press against my back. I shivered as his lips brushed against my ear.

"Don't do it again..." he growled before his presence vanished from behind me. I could suddenly breathe, but I staggered as I continued to look around the room. He clearly didn't speak for several minutes and I felt my patients running thin.

"Fine Elijah I won't learn anything about you…" I didn't look back as I searched for the door, opening it only to slam it shut behind me. If Elijah wanted to play  
that game with me he would have his hand full. I wasn't a woman to let a man take advantage of her emotions.

I stomped down each step of the stairs before I went to the kitchen to find Christopher sitting in his high chair with sera doing the dishes.

"Would you like me to help you?" Again sera looked stunned at my words, but didn't protest as I moved to take out the trash. "My lady I can..."

"It's no trouble."

I moved to the back door to place the trash on the sides of the house, my mind still racing with the information I had gathered my thoughts up as I glanced up towards the roof. He was defiantly hiding something from her, and she was determined to figure it out.

"Excuse me miss?" I turned my gaze to find a boy standing before me an enveloped placed under his arm. "Are you the lady of the house?"

I blushed at the thought but I nodded, technically I had been with Elijah for almost a year so I wasn't really lying.

"This is for the sir of the house." The boy muttered holding out his hand. I took the envelope and went to open it, but I paused as I looked down to see his hand held out still.

"Oh sorry…" I laughed forgetting to pay the boy. After I had paid him I turned my attention back to the envelope to see handwriting that was properly written

To: Elijah smith

From: your brother, Klaus

The handwriting was light on the paper and yet I paused taking note of the name, Klaus. Elijah's brother was here? I moved to unseal the envelope until it was suddenly yanked from my hands.

"Excuse me!"

I turned only to see Elijah moving past me his eyes cast down as he quickly opened the letter. I wanted to read it as well but the way he moved away from me made me re think that. I moved to turn away folding my arms over my chest, sudden feeling the anger return to me.

"You could have just asked for it..." I muttered moving to the door but paused as I bumped into his solid body once more. I squenched my nose at the sudden contact.

"Will you ever just tell me when you're going to pop up?" I growled glaring at him only to pause at the look he was currently giving me. His expression cast over with a sudden sadness. It made me wonder what exactly he read in that letter.

He moved to cup my cheek, but I flinched as his fingertips brushed against my lips. He immediately pulled away.

"I must leave…" he stated moving past me once more to the leaving room to take his cloak. A sudden feeling of dread entered my chest at his words.

"Where are you going?" I practically yelled feeling embarrassed when he looked back at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I will be back by tonight."

"Oh..." I mumbled before turning on my heels to go back to the kitchen only to be stopped by Elijah as he grabbed my arm and forced me against him.

"Sylara…" his eyes casting over me hungrily, stopping only at my lips. His body leaning in while I subconsciously leaned in as well. Part of me wanted to kiss him, but I needed to be strong. I pushed him back slightly.

"No, Elijah…" he looked perplexed by my words, but he only nodded before releasing his hold and moving toward the door. He knew I was angry with him and he need to understand why. I glanced up to see him look at me once more.

"I shall be home late…"

I nodded knowing that I would have to return home without him. He nodded before opening the door to shut it behind him. A part of me wanted to go after him, but this was how it was meant to be. I wanted to know everything about Elijah and one way or another I would find out more about him. I glanced back up at the stairs letting my arms wrap around myself as I walked closure to them. His journal must still be upstairs. I wanted to finish reading more of it as I found myself taking one step up. But I paused as I realized what I was doing.

I had no doubt Elijah was keeping things from me, the letter was an example of that, or even the journal with the strange woman on it. I wanted more from him, but I didn't want to find out like this. I took a step back. I had watched my mother and father fight for years over lies and secrets that I dared not do that to me.

"Malady!" I glanced down to see Christopher running toward me. I smiled back at him before taking him into my arms and hosting him up.

"Now let's make you something to eat."

* * *

The day had been long, Christopher had both me and sera chasing after him, and without my knowledge of his ability to use magic at such a young age, had a book thrown at my forehead. After cleaning most of the house with sera I had kept my distance from the upstairs for the most of the day although it was irritating. After finishing Elijah's laundry, sera placed the young magician to bed, while I went upstairs. At first I had thought about looking at the journal once more but instead, but I had entered the room sighing as I realized how messy his room was. The room was still dark as I moved toward the curtains. I opened the blinds to notice the roads of New York, only to turn and be slightly taken aback by the clutter of the room. The room was actually big with plain white walls and dark oak furniture.

"Hmm…he may be a vampire, but he's still a man..." I moved to a large dresser that was placed on the far said of the room taking not that only a few clothes rest inside. After placing his sleep attire I folded and hung his cloaks and dress shirts. Moving back toward the bed I picked up all the books that were scattered everywhere and placed them in a pile. All the papers I placed neatly on the desk that I hadn't noticed before.

I sighed as I realized the sun would set soon and I would have to return home. My mother had no problem with me staying with Elijah, but I could never stay the night, it was not custom for a woman to stay with a man if he was not her husband. I smirked at that thought. Elijah was a true man when it came to being hands on, but I was happy that he never pressed the issue any further. Apart of me wondered if it was due to the fact that I was still innocent or that the woman in his journal had hurt apart of him that he did not wish to speak of.

I glanced up to see the journal placed neatly on a desk that I had not noticed before. Apart of me wanted to reach out and read more. I knew Elijah wouldn't know, but apart of me didn't want to find out this way. I' rather Elijah willingly told me rather then me trying to pry it out of him.

I yawned, suddenly realizing that I was exhausted form the days events. Without thinking much about it I moved toward the bed taking my leggings off and my hair tie out before I crawled onto the bed. I needed to rest for only a little while. It wasn't to late yet and besides a little rest wouldn't hurt anyone. My vision turning black as I passed into my dreams, a place where Elijah told me his secrets, his dreams.

"_Beautiful…"_

_I pushed my eyebrows together at their words; I couldn't tell who it was. The feeling of their fingertips tracing along my throat down to my collar bone._

"_He knows how to find them…."_

"_Elijah…?" I moaned at the hot breath placed against my neck, but stopped at the feeling of his hands on my neck pressing tightly, I couldn't breath. "If only he new what you were" I gasped in pain._

"Sylara...?" I took a deep as I realized I had fallen into a deep sleep. I jumped as something brushed against my cheek but soon relaxed, taking note of how he pulled away. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head placing my hand over his seeking his comfort. That dream had felt a little too real for comfort. I moved my hand comfortably against his cheek.

"Bad dream is all." My heart rate was still squishing against my rib cage; I watched his eyes shift to my chest causing me to pull away. I was still shaken about the dream, but I hadn't forgot what had happened earlier that day. Elijah took note of my discomfort as he pulled away taking off his jacket, placing it on the foot of the bed.

"You're back early…" I rubbed my eyes, but paused as I looked at the windows it was pitch black outside. Elijah chuckled at my words.

"You fell asleep…" I sighed as I placed my hand over my eyes; my parents were going to be furious.

"Well Christopher did make me run around the house…." I pushed a few locks from my face, but I watched as he began to pull off his tie. Elijah had always been comfortable when it came to him physically. I sub consciously licked my lips as he began to unbutton the top of his shirt. If I didn't ask now I would lose my edge.

"Elijah…" he paused letting me know he was listening. "Who is katerina…?" I wanted to know. I had been thinking about this all day. I wanted to know, not caring if she was his past lover or what not. "Who is Klaus?"

I moved from the bed to walk to his tall frame his back facing me. He didn't move, but I wasn't wavering for an instant. When he did speak I could feel something building inside me.

"Leave well enough be…"

"I've told you my secrets Elijah; I have given you everything..." I paused moving to stand in front of him letting my hands move up his tone chest to his cup his cheeks. His eyes seemed cold and yet firm. He wasn't backing down, but I needed him to trust me as I trusted him. It was then that I knew what I had to do. "Except one thing."

I stood on my toes and let my lips press against his in hard kiss. I could feel my chest tighten at how much I loved this man. Feeling his hand cup behind my head to pull me closure while the other rested on my hip. I wanted to know him, as he knew me, but I knew there was one thing that would open his heart to me.

"Sylara…" he moaned as I let my hands move down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I wanted him to open up to me, to not be so cold to touch when it came to his past. I wanted him to trust me, to know how I truly felt about him.

"I trust you Elijah…." I whispered hotly against him.

Reaching the last button I slowly pulled his shirt open to reveal his lean masculine body underneath. I had never seen Elijah like this, I was the one he touched, but I had never given much thought to touch him like this. Dare not looking up at him I placed my hands against his ribs, blushing at my own nervousness. I was completely obvious at what to do. But I wasn't about to give up. "Do you trust me…?" I asked looking up into his brown eyes.

"sylara we don't need to…" he paused as I leaned closure letting my lips trace along his throat, as shiver vibrating along the palms of my hands. I pulled back to look up at him once more.

"I love you, Elijah…" I could see the pain behind his eyes. To anyone else he held no emotion on his features, but I could see them. I had not whispered those words before and neither had he, but he needed to hear them. I pulled him closure kissing his soft lips before pulling back our breaths still lingering. "I love you…"

I whispered those words as I kissed down his neck to his chest letting my teeth nip at his nipple. He growled at me, but I didn't stop as I kissed down his abdomen till I was to his belt. I had read what woman had done to please their men, but I didn't think I could do that.

Elijah pulled me back to my feet his breath harsh, his eyes a dangerous red. I gasped as he pulled me back to the bed his hands working on my dress, untying the laces behind my back. Our lips moved against the other in a heated kiss, my tongue brushing against his fangs before he reclaimed dominance on me.

"Sylara…" he placed me on the bed, my hair spreading around my head as he moved to hover over me. I smiled up at him, letting my hand rest against his cheek. Brushing my thumb against the sides of his eyes. "Are you sure…"

It made me smile at his concern for me, but his face held no emotion for I saw more of vampire Elijah then the man that I had grown to love. This wasn't the man that had saved me a year ago, the man who smiled at me to comfort me. Who held me close whenever others were near. This was the vampire that could kill me so easily. But I was in love with Elijah. This meant I was in love with the vampire part of him too.

"I want you inside of me…" I blushed at my words, I had never spoken like this to him. But a new thrill was entering my body, an ache, a need. Elijah pulled off his shirts before he moved to kiss me once more moving to pull off the top part of my dress revealing the white corset that pressed my rib cages together and pushed my breast up. "I want you Elijah…"

I gasped as he sucked desperately at my neck, which would definitely leave a bruise. Thinking he wanted blood I tilted my head to the side to leave more room for him but he didn't bite down.

"Not yet…" he growled before moving down my body kissing the tops of my breast before pulling my bottom gown completely off. I gasped at this sudden change blushing at how he eyed me down their. I pushed my knees together. He paused for a moment only standing before me in nothing but his lower clothing, his eyes returning to my favorite hazel brown. He placed a hand on my knee.

"We can stop if you'd like…" I was already breathless from what he was doing and he was barely touching me at this point. I wanted to touch more of him.

"No…" gulping at my boldness. Hesitantly I let him part my legs reveling my bare self to him.

"I'm just new to this." I was still a virgin, not yet letting a man enter my body, but I wanted Elijah to be my first. My mother had disapproved of me being with Elijah before my time and I had promised to wait, but I couldn't wait any longer. Elijah nodded before moving his hands down my inner thigh, I gasped in pleasure only to blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry… it's a stranger sensation"

"Don't be.." He traced his lips along my inner thigh causing a wave of pleasure to enter my body as I arched my back. I watched him move closure to my center, his tongue leaving sensual patterns along my thigh.

"Elijah what are you…" I watched as he hovered between my center his eyes watching me.

" I need to prepare your body…" I gasped as he placed his mouth over my folds, licking and nipping at my soft flesh. Pleasure coursed threw every inch of my body with each stroke of his wicked tongue. I arched my back throwing my head from side to side as he moved his tongue to my center. Gasping as his tongue slipped inside me.

"Elijah…some…something's building…." I threw my hands down to lace them in his dark brown locks feeling him chuckle against me. I groaned as he braced my hips with his hands as I tried to roll my hips against his mouth. When I rolled my hips the motion felt so good. I knew I was coming again, but this was different then before as it built in my lower stomach all the way down to my toes. The force was so strong I couldn't stop as I yelled his name once more Cumming into his mouth.

"You came…"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't…hold on" I gasped as he was above me once more his chest pressed completely against mine, his body resting in-between my thighs.. He smirked before brushing a strand from my sweat stained cheeks.

"Let me in, Elijah…" Elijah slightly pulled back, but I needed him to stay. So without thinking I grabbed the only peace of clothing he had on, the hem of his pants. He lifted an eyebrow at me before glancing down at my hand to me once more. But I wasn't letting go.

"Are you sure you want to know what I am…" I saw the plain face before me and gave him a warm smile.

"I already know what you are Elijah…" placing my hand against the back of his head to pull him closure. "I want to know who you are."

I pulled him completely to me, his mouth covering mine while my other hand began to unbuckle his pants. I gasped at the sudden thrust of his hips, his covered length pressed against my exposed lower part. I had felt him before, but now I was getting all of it tonight. The problem was that I didn't know how I was suppose to this part.

"Help me…" I moaned between pants. Elijah chuckled as he moved his hand down. Instead of unbuckling his pants, he gently took my hand and placed right up against his abdomen. I gulped as he pushed our hands down the band of his pants to his length. My face must have been red by now as I touched him. His chest rumbled against me as he wrapped my fingertips around his thick shaft. I had never touched a man before, he was so soft in my hands.

"Your so.." he kissed me again. His mouth working wonders as he slowly moved my hand against him, feeling his long length harden in my hand. I moaned, feeling his hips move against me in a slow and painful motion.

"Elijah…" why did this feel so good to finally touch him like this. I pulled away long enough for Elijah to push his pants down to completely reveal himself to me. He was large and erect now. Apart of me was wondering if he would even fit. My mother had once told me woman who weren't married would struggle with their first time and end up hurting themselves more. My sister had told me that was a false rumor, but now that I looked down at him, I was beginning to panic.

I tried to remove my corset quickly but I wasn't as graceful as Elijah was when it came to taking clothes off. After about 5 minutes of struggling I finally got the thing off. Now I was bare to Elijah as he was to me. He chuckled before leaning over me once more his eyes watching as I placed my hands over my head. I didn't know how to do this as I let me legs wrap around his waist, but he immediately pushed them done, his fangs bared.

"Spread your legs a little, till your comfortable." He kissed my neck gently.

"Why…I read..?" but he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"You need to be comfortable first." I moaned as he pushed his free hand down to stroke my folds, slowly inserting his finger inside of me. I bucked instantly against his hand wanting to feel more of him.

He growled against my throat when my hand took his hard length and painfully began to stroke him. He was so big in my hand, but the sensation felt good as I teased the tip of him, feeling something ooze from the top to my fingertips.

"Elijah I want you …."

Elijah nodded before he took my hand, which was stroking his length, and led it to my entrance where he was still teasing me. I spread my legs wider watching as he showed me how to do it. I placed him at my entrance hissing at the feeling of his tip enter my body.

"Ah.." I whimpered as I released him to wrap my arms tightly around his back. I didn't realize it would hurt this bad and he wasn't even inside me yet. He kissed my shoulder before kissing my cheeks

"Do you wish stop…" his eyes were blood shot still, his fangs still sharp and pointed. But he was still asking me if I wish to stop. This was my Elijah.

"No…" I rubbed my folds against the tip of him, causing a growl to emit from his chest. "I love you Elijah.." I cried out in pain, feeling the tip of him enter my body. It was like he was tearing my insides apart as he moved forward. Tears streaked my face, my nails digging into his back once he pulled back before moving into me once more.

"Aahh!" I gasped in pain, feeling his hips move against me while his length moved inside me. His hips moving at a slow and steady pace. The sensation was strange but soon pleasure began to override the pain. Elijah licked my tears away his arms placed at my sides so as not to crush me.

I moaned as he thrusted his length in and out of me, letting my walls clench tightly around him with each thrust.

"Move your hips." He whispered heatedly into my neck . I nodded as I wrapped my legs around his hips and began to move my hips against his, only to cry out in sheer pleasure as he entered deeper into me.

"I'm Cumming!" it was like a big flash came out and blinded me as my orgasm consumed me. My walls tightened around him, but nothing happened to Elijah as he slowed his pace down.

"I'm sorry, I came again…" Elijah only smiled before he flipped us over. I was now on top while he laid below me. I felt suddenly embarrassed also sore, but as I felt him pulse inside me I began to buck my hips against him. The problem was I didn't know how too, not in this position.

"Um..Can you.." Elijah chuckled as he placed his hands on my hips and pushed me up before slamming back down. I winced at the sudden change, but moaned as I soon began to ride Elijah.

Elijah moved to sit up wrapping his arms around my waist so that he could enter deeper to my spot.

"Elijah!" I wanted to come but Elijah hadn't come yet and I wanted to feel him deep inside of me. I wanted to feel his seed sip into me.

"Come inside me.." Elijah's eyebrows pushed together at my strange request as I pulled him back down onto the bed with him onto my legs hooking around his hips.

"Sylara, I can't…"

I pulled him against me letting my hips buck hard against him, causing a growl to emit from his lips, his eyes turning a deeper red.

"I could hurt you…" I knew he could. I had learned Elijah was an old vampire. Even so I trusted him with everything. My body and my heart.

"no…you won't, I trust you Elijah" Elijah eyes showed different emotion as he debated, but it didn't take long before I felt him place a hand under my thigh to hold it there, while his other hand was placed on my hip.

"I won't be able to stop if I do this…" warning clearly in his tone, but I didn't care. I wanted all of him including his vampire half.

I wrapped my arms around his back as I braced for him to move against me. It wasn't until he was moving did I realize what he was talking about. He no longer moved at a slow and steady pace for me, he was ramming into my body quickly pulling out before he slammed back into me. I gasped at the pain but soon felt my self quiver in pleasure at what he was doing to me.

"Aaww…!" I was almost there. I could feel my insides tightening around him and I could feel him pulsing. It was like I was one with Elijah as I bucked my hips hard against him while he slipped in and out of me. I was in love with Elijah smith and Elijah the vampire.

"Ah…Elijah! I'M…I'M AAAHH!"

I cried out in pain as my walls clasped around him, he grunted but he didn't come until he threw his head back and bit into my neck. I gasped at the sudden change but wrapped my self tighter around him as he slammed into me one finally time. This time we both came together filling my blood leave my body as his seeds spilled into me. I arched my body into him as his hips continued to move but slowly this time. My body felt weak now. I was spent, but I think it had something to do with Elijah draining my blood.

"Elijah.." I bit him hard on his neck causing him to pull away at my sudden action. He caressed my cheeks but soon his eyebrows pushed together.

"Did you just bite me?"

I giggled at his words before kissing him softly on his lips, but paused as I suddenly felt dizzy.

"What is wrong?" he questioned his eyebrows pushing together as I placed my hand over my forehead.

"Just dizzy…" Without asking he bit into his wrist and placed it against my lips.

"No…"

"I took to much, you need to heal…" I glanced back up at him and kissed him instead.

"Do you trust me Elijah…" I had learned from his talks that vampires only gave their blood to heal those who were close. Most humans that became important to vampires were ones to obtain first care. Elijah watched me for a moment, but did not respond as he placed his wrist to my mouth. It was then that I took his blood into me. Elijah had drank my blood before but now I had his blood inside my body.

I fell back against him, his arms wrapping around me now. His hands caressing my cheek before kissing my forehead.

"Rest now…"

"Elijah…." I nuzzled into his chest. But I couldn't remember what I was going to say only to here him speak.

"As I too you…" I smiled before pressing against him my hands glancing past the night sky to see something flash by before I fell into a deep sleep

* * *

**Hey guys hoped you like, part 2 will be up as soon as I'm done writing it. This next one is going to be how she became a vampire…so got a question…how are Klaus and katerina connected to sylara…? Hmm can't tell you! Lol review please and HAPPY 4****th**** of July**


	7. The Begining Pt2

**Hey guys the reason this chapter doesn't have much of Damon and Stefan and of course Elena is because I really wanted to get to the part where sylara meets up with katerina and Klaus mwhaaa, I'm evil …anyway this chapter fades between Elijah's and sylaras POV…let me know what you think**

I wanted to sleep and never wake up from this beautiful dream that I had entered. I was wrapped in warm cotton blankets with the sun streaming in threw the window. I had forgotten to close those as I winced from the sudden bright light. I went to push the blankets aside wanting to close the curtains, but I was suddenly pulled back into a strong chest. Moaning at the feeling of his lips trace over my new bite mark placed on my throat just below my jaw.

"Elijah…" I teased turning in his arms so that I could face him, his eyes slightly opened, but I could tell he was still sleepy. It made me giggle at how a vampire like Elijah could look so fragile and adorable when they slept. I brushed a strand of hair from his face. Elijah and I had made love last night and the way we held each other now, just made it all the more perfect.

"You awake yet..." smiling as his eyes began to close once more, I didn't know vampires got so tired from sex. You would think they had a lot more energy than this.

"No…" he mumbled pulling me closure to let his nose nuzzle into my neck. I laughed at his sudden change in energy.

"You sure you're up my little vampire..." I nipped at his ear only to listen to the growl that vibrated from his toned chest

I didn't even blink before I found Elijah on top of me once more, his body flushed against mine. I blushed as I realized I was still as naked as he was. I began to pull the covers over me only to have Elijah stop me, his eyes watching me intently. He didn't have to say a word before I found myself leaning up to kiss his delectable lips. I didn't need to hide from this man; he had seen everything I had to give him. It was like a sudden weight had been lifted off my shoulders as I kissed him. I didn't have to hide my past anymore or my fears, he knew them all. But I still didn't know about him.

"Elijah…" I didn't have to finish before he pulled away to sit up against the bed post his eyes glancing away from me. I moved to sit next to him, pulling the blanket over us. "I'm not afraid of your past…"

He sighed against me as I nuzzled into his neck, trying to sooth him, if only a little. I pulled away long enough to watch him puzzle over his words.

"I grew up in eastern Europe with my father and mother, along with my six siblings."

"Were you human…?" to imagine Elijah as a human seemed impossible and yet I could imagine young Elijah playing games with his younger siblings. I tried to imagine his other siblings with similar eyes and hair, it made me smile.

"Yes we were."

"How did you become vampires...?" I found myself asking, but he only shook his head before turning to me his hand moving to caressing my cheek.

"That story must wait for another time sylara…" I moved to protest but Elijah stopped me.

"If you must know, we are the oldest living vampires in existence."

I blinked at his words, Elijah had grew up in Europe like I had as a child, but Elijah was a vampire and seemed older.

"How old are you..?" I knew it was rude to ask, but I needed to know. Elijah chuckled before he turned to me. "I know it's rude, but I just can't help to ask."

"We have lost track of our exact age, but those who fear us, know us as "the originals""

I pushed my brows together in confusion; it was hard to imagine Elijah being feared by anyone. But then again he was a vampire.

"The originals"

"We are considered the oldest vampires in existents, there after vampires emitted from us."

I paused as I took in this information in. so Elijah was one of the oldest vampires in the world and he was most likely the father to all vampires.

"…" I didn't know how to respond to his statement.

"Sylara…" he whispered into my ear, making me turn to face him.

"You can turn us into vampires…" he nodded at me leaning closure to nip at my shoulder but I pulled away from him.

"Could you turn me…?" Elijah didn't respond for a long moment before moving closure to me. This time I didn't pull away as his mouth claimed mine in a soft kiss before he pulled away.

"No, I wouldn't want this for you..." I smiled at his tone, a part of me was sad that he didn't want me to become like him, but another part didn't want to think about even becoming a blood thirsty killer. I wanted to change the subject; the image of that girl came to my mind.

"Elijah, tell me about katerina..." I did not look at him as I pulled myself closure wanting to comfort him, but I could feel him tense against me. "If you do not wish to tell me…"

"She reminded me of someone…long ago." He spoke softly into my hair as he held me close. "At first she reminded me a lot of her, and for a time….my human half that I had pushed aside, began to resurface."

I turned to look up at him my chin resting on his chest. He had never spoke like this before so I listened intently

"Vampires, when they are turned, their emotions are heightened extremely." He looked down at me before he looked out the window behind me. "So we have a choice to feel the emotions that we were born with or to shut them off completely."

I could only imagine what path Elijah chose. I took his hand in mine caressing it lovingly, I knew he was watching me do this as he continued to speak.

"For a time I began to care for katerina, but not the same way as I care for you…" I smiled glad he added that particular part, although I could sense it some how that he was telling me what I wanted to hear.

"What happened to her…?" the hand that I was caressing tensed in my hold before it moved to caress my cheek and pull me once more to kiss his lips. His grip was hard and kiss demanding and longing. I sighed against him as he held me close to him, this was my Elijah. Elijah wasn't the type of man to talk about himself or talk about his feelings. But I loved how he opened his heart to me still.

"I know there's a lot more to this than what you're telling me…" I glanced back up at him to see his eyes watching me with curiosity. "I can wait for a little while longer." I teased. Elijah only chuckled at my words before gripping a fist full of my hair and kissing me, his fangs nipping at my bottom lip.

He pulled away to place a soft kiss on my cheek before moving down to my neck. My neck was still sore from the night but after Elijah had given me more of his blood I felt better than ever. Unfortunately his blood didn't heal my sore body.

" Are you sore..?" he questioned. I nodded before moving to sit up once more with him moving to sit next to me.

"Just a little though…" I glanced back at him and watched his eyes move to my lower body. "I'll be fine."

He nodded before moving to stand, my head tilted as I watched him retrieve a pair of folded pants on the chair. My eyes' landing on his bottom

"I like this view a lot…"

Elijah paused as he turned to face me, a hint of lust immediately set in his eyes as he pulled on his pants but never fully buttoning them all the way. I blushed as he moved toward me, his eyes changing to a slight red.

"Really…?" I went to move away from him, but he immediately pulled me back his body leaning over me once more. Damn him.

"I'd thought you'd like …" I moaned as he spread my legs and placed himself between them, his hands teasing my inner thigh. "This view instead…"

I had no idea where my sudden urges were coming from but the way he hovered over me and the way he looked at me, made me feel like a real woman for once in my life. He didn't judge me for my scares, for my odd looks, he only saw me.

Elijah could be cruel at times, but I wasn't backing down. Letting my hands moved to cup the back of his head letting my fingertips play in his brown locks. He growled against my lips as I pulled my legs down to wrap around his waist.

"I think I like this better."

His lips were on my so fast, his body pushing me down once more onto the mattress as he moved to take his pants off once more. But we both paused at the sudden knock coming from the door.

"Sir Elijah there is a man here to see you…" Sarah's voice came from the other side. Elijah immediately moved from me to his closet, grabbing a fresh set of clothes to dress in. I moved to grab my dress but Elijah grabbed his old shirt and pulled it over my small frame.

"Put this on…" I wanted to protest, but he didn't wait for me to answer as he moved with quick hast down the stairs "Thank you…" I sighed.

Sarah moved inside toward me. For a moment I felt embarrassed and yet I only held my head up high and smiled at her.

"Good morning Sarah, did you sleep well." Sarah smiled back and nodded before pulling me off into the hallway, but this time she took me to the room next to ours. I mean Elijah's room.

"Sense you have decided to spend the night with Lord Elijah I have taken the liberty to draw your bath." I blushed at her words but I didn't mind as I followed. The bathroom was something I wasn't expecting; unlike his bedroom which was naturally dark and had been messy the bathroom was stunning. The bathroom was small with the tub placed against the far but to me it was huge. I had never seen a wash place located inside the room before as I took note of it next to me.

"Sir Elijah tends to want the best for the house…" I turned toward Sarah and wanted to ask if her house was similar but bit my tongue. It was rude to ask, but Sarah only smiled back at me.

"Christopher's too small to fit in the bath; Sir Elijah installed a wash area and health bathing area for him." I smiled; Elijah did care for that little boy, even though he never showed it.

My eyes softened at the mentioning of his family. I had wanted to ask more about his siblings but even I knew better then to ask about family matters. Elijah still had a lot of secrets that he had yet to tell me. But I didn't want to worry about it, not now when everything seemed so great.

It was then that the full frontal of what we had done came to me.

"Oh no!"

"Are you alright milady?"

"My mother is going to be furious…" the thought hadn't crossed my mind that my mother would be worried, but that she would be upset at my choice. Sarah patted my shoulder for comfort, but my mother's wrath wasn't what I was worried about at the moment, it was my father.

Elijah POV

I paused at the sight before me. The emotions that I had showed sylara no longer existed in this moment, my face completely strained of emotion as I looked at the man before me.

"Hello brother…"

I placed my hands in my pocket as I walked over to the door. He stood taller then I, his hair as long and curled as it had been all those years ago.

"What brings you here Niklaus…?"

Klaus, my vampire brother, who held arrogance to him that, reminded me of our father. He had always been an arrogant man who got everything he desired. There was nothing he didn't want, but there was only one thing he desired more then anything else that seemed impossible to get. The moon stone and a doppelganger.

He only smiled at me, his eyes shifting around the house.

"Tell you're human to invite me in brother, so we could have a nice long chat…." His eyes glanced dangerously to the top of the stairs. "Maybe even a drink."

"I'm afraid I am busy at the moment brother…." I stated calmly taking note that his eyes watched me then moved toward the stairs.

"Entertaining a quest…" he sniffed the air around me, before sighing. "She smells divine"

I moved with quick speed to stand before Klaus, his body still leaned up against the door in a relaxing manner while I stood before him.

"Brother…"

Klaus eyed me then glanced up at the stairs before he chuckled. "You would choose a human over your own brother Elijah..." Klaus moved to stand tall. "Remember how that worked so well last time."

"Careful brother…" I growled threateningly as he paced back and forth in the door way.

"Enough chatter, I must speak with you tonight…" he became slightly serious, but Klaus always had a way of making everything a game.

"And what would that discussion include." I wanted to speak outside, but Klaus would not move away from the door, his eye continuing to look back up the stairs.

"I'll give you a hint…" he paused as he looked me in the eye. It became clear the moment he had arrived.

"You found her…" I whispered feeling my fangs sudden inch forward. "Where…"

He shook his head and chuckled at me.

"You'll have to come and see…" Klaus teased moving away from the door. I growled at his words.

"I'll meet you in the city, brother…" I moved to shut the door, but Klaus stepped forward his body dangerously close to the barrier.

"You sure you don't want me to come in brother…" his eyes turning red, but I only glared back at him.

"I'll meet you tonight" was all I said before I shut the door on him. My brother would lurk around for a time, but I would have sylara leave as soon as possible. I sighed at the smell of her. I hadn't realized it but her scent was all over my body, even though my new clothes covered most of it. It was probably the reason Klaus had been so insistent of coming inside. I would keep Klaus away from sylara. I had learned long ago that most females were drawn to my brother for more than one reason, he loved to compel them.

I moved back upstairs pausing as Sarah exited the bathroom.

"Is she well?"

"Yes she has healed…" I went to move toward the door but paused as I turned toward Sarah.

"Do not invite him in; keep your family inside the main house for the next few days."

Sarah was a powerful witch, but she had yet to comprehend her true powers so it was best to keep her safe. She was the owner of the house, only she could invite vampires in. I needed her alive.

Sarah nodded before she moved back down stairs, giving me time alone with sylara. I smirked as I entered the bathroom to see her tying her corset and pulling on her dress. Her skin shimmering in the sunlight do to her damped skin. I paused as an image moved through my mind.

Of her long wet curls dampening down her back as she moved to brush each string tenderly with her fingertips. Drops of water moving down her chest down the front of her corset.

I growled at the memory of katerina petrova, she would pay for everything that has happened since our last encounter. But what frustrated me more was how similar katerina and sylara were in appearance, they didn't look at all alike, but it was her eyes that troubled me. Katerina was weak and frail was sylara stood strong and brave.

My fangs began to form themselves inch by inch as I watched sylara run her fingertips through her hair. I had fed last night, but with Klaus sudden appearance I felt the sudden need to take her once more.

"Is everything alright…?"

I glanced back to see her looking back at me her hands still tangled in her locks. She reminded me of a child trying to fix her hair up to impress her suitor, I growled at the thought. I nodded before moving toward her, letting my hands tangle into her long curly brown locks. Unlike her family she had dark brown hair that curled in random spots.

I found myself running my nose through it, her scent reminded me of fresh tress where I grew up as a child. I heard a soft giggle.

"I can't tidy up Elijah if you keep tangling yourself in my hair…" she laughed at me, any mortal would fear and tremble at my presence. This girl was not afraid of me, not after last night. Sylara had opened herself to me in hopes I would do the same. My human self-felt the need to open to this woman but the vampire inside had long learned never to trust a human, not after katerina.

"Elijah..." her soft hands caressed my cheek pulling me back into reality as I looked down into her features. "what troubles you…?"

I could feel the words at the tip of my tongue, but I dared not speak them as I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. As a human my mother did this to me as a sign of comfort.

"Why do i feel human with you…?" I had whispered those words aloud not realizing I had done so until she pulled me closure to her. Her lips connecting with mine in a soft kiss. I could taste her, the smell of her blood pumping loudly through her veins.

"I love you Elijah…." I sighed at those words. She repeated them so often but they brought my human memories back to me. This woman had a strange effect on me, I had spoken more to her about my past then I did to other familiars around me. This was someone I wanted to protect, and Klaus would not take her from me.

"Tilt your head..." I whispered letting my lips trail down her chin to the base of her throat feeling her pulse quicken under my lips. She did not protest as I wrapped my arm around her waist while the other caressed her neck to hold it in place. The feeling of her hand moving to grip gently at my shoulder while the other moved to tangle in my hair. Any other human would have been panicking but she remained limp in my arms as I opened my moth over her throat. My fangs piercing into her neck letting the blood sip into my mouth.

She gasped but did not move as I lapsed up the blood, careful not to let it slip down her body. Her blood had tasted sweet when she was pure, but that had long changed as I tasted it now. I could taste my blood, how it lingered in her body and yet seemed erotic to taste from her.

"Elijah. Gently…"s she moaned into my side. Her gripped tightened suddenly making me aware of what I was doing. My grip had tightened, the burning in the back of my throat still lingering as I pulled away. I had bitten deeper into her neck then I normally would.

"Forgive me…" I panted as I looked down at her once more, but she only shook her head before moving to kiss me once more. I had tasted woman before, but to taste her own blood on her lips heightened my senses of her immediately. I wanted to clean her neck of the blood that currently slipped down, but I dare not trust myself at the moment. I had never lost control of my urges; buy sylara was making it difficult. Before I could react she pulled away.

"I must return home Elijah." I growled at the thought.

"I ask that you stay." I watched as she moved to grab a clean towel wiping the blood off her mouth and her neck before moving toward me.

"You know I mustn't…my mother will throw a fit…" she smiled moving to wipe the blood from my lips as my mother had once done long ago. I took her hand in my gently squeezing it. I knew she feared her father, but i had compelled him not to lay a hand against her, she had no need to fear him.

"Reconsider sylara..."

Sylara watched me for a long moment before tilting her head ever so slightly. I knew she did not wish to return and I could compel her to stay. Now that I thought more of it, I had not compelled sylara since the day I first encountered her.

"Then let me send a messenger to my mother, so as not to worry her…" I nodded, a part of me relieved and yet amused that she had chosen a vampire over her own kind.

"I must leave for a short time sylara so I will return late this evening sylara…" I stated knowing that Klaus would keep me up till dawn if he so wished for it.

"Shall I wait for you then…?"

I nodded. She needed to remain here protected and safe from my brother. I moved to let her dress only to have her pull me back her arms snagging around my neck and waist.

"You still have time, love…." she nipped at my chin her fingertips entangling in my hair. I chuckled at her knew found boldness. She was shy at times, but her new ability to catch my attention was starting to interest me more.

"What would you like to do then…" lifting her up so that her legs wrapped around my waist. Her eyes widened for a moment, her heart beat quickening at my sudden fast movements, but if she was to remain at my side as a mortal she would become accustomed to my needs as a vampire. Her reaction only made me chuckle. She smiled before she lifted an eyebrow in question at me.

"I can think of a few things…"

Sylara's POV

I awoke to find myself lying peacefully in Elijah's bed with his blankets fully wrapped around my body. Elijah must have left long ago for the side of his bed was now cold and lifeless.

I paused as I glanced up at the window to see the sun setting behind the trees. My mother would be angry with me but I didn't care as I lay comfortably on the bed, my thoughts completely distracted.

Elijah and I had connected in an entirely different way. I no longer held anything back from him; it was up lifting and free. I felt a new thrill opening up inside of me, like a caged animal finally being released. Elijah had slowly made love to me over and over again not wanting to leave as he held me close, kissing his way down my body. I had never thought that I would meet a man that would love me for me; my father had mauled my body with scar's and bruising that no man would ever find me attractive. Then Elijah came along and saw no flaws, just me. I shivered at the memory of him only moments ago behind me kissing his way down my back. Of course I wanted to turn away from his eyes, my back still held lashings from my father, scars that I could never heal. But Elijah held me in place as he kissed each scar tenderly letting his body filled me.

I moaned at the memory of him. That had happened early this afternoon, now night was setting and I was still wrapped in the bedding.

"Milady..." I glanced at the door to see Sarah pausing at the door. I beckoned her in wrapping the blanket around my chest as she brought a tray in. I glanced down to see a tray of fruits and a cup of freshly made tea.

"Thank you Sarah, you didn't have too…" yawning at the sudden need to sleep, but my stomach growled for food. Elijah must have remembered that my stamina wasn't as up to date as his.

"Sir Elijah wanted me to check on you before I retired for the evening." I looked up at her questioningly. But she only patted my head.

"Don't worry, Elijah will return later this evening, for now rest, eat and read anything you wish…"

Sarah had never left early before and a part of me wanted to question her, but she only placed my tray down on the desk before moving out of the room.

"Sarah..?"

"Oh, do not go outside at all this evening milady…" that certain was odd.

"Is something wrong…?" I question watching as Sarah waivered her options before she moved back towards me.

"Has Sir Elijah explained to you about the vampires…?" I shook my head. Sarah sat on the bed her hands clasped together before placing them in her lap.

"Sir Elijah is the oldest vampire that I know of, as you are well aware, many vampires fear him because of his age." I nodded; Elijah had explained earlier that the original vampires were the creators of all other vampires so many others feared him. "But Elijah is not the only original, there are others that are either the same age as him or older…"

I thought back to the mentioning of his siblings, but I continued to listen as Sarah continued.

"If any so choose they could take you and I, and even Christopher without any thought or fear of Elijah… but they cannot enter the house without being invited in."

"Wait. I thought vampires could just enter the house, Elijah entered mine the first day I met him."

"Vampires have to be invited in by either the owner of the house or a human that is why it is important for you to remain inside."

"Because vampires cannot enter a house, but wait Elijah owns this house..?" but Sarah corrected me with a shake of her head.

"Elijah may be the owner, but my name was placed on the deed, so only I, my sister, and son can allow entrance to a vampire."

Sarah moved to grab the necklace that Elijah had given me the night I had found out he was a vampire placing it in my hand.

"And wear this…"

"What is it…?"

"The necklace is purely silver, but the silver was melted with the plant vervain..." I was confused at her words.

"Vervain is a powerful plant that weakens vampires of their strength, even an original can be weakened for a time by this plant. Elijah had that made long ago and has given it to you."

I glanced down at the necklace moving it around in the palm of my hand. It was truly a beautiful necklace. I moved to place it around my neck tying it around my neck before turning toward Sarah.

"It will also keep you from being compelled by vampires as well…" I looked back up confused at her words.

"Compelled…?"

"Vampires can compel us to do their bidding, but the vervain..." she touched her wrist to reveal a silver bracelet around it. "Protects you from it.."

I puzzled over the thought, had Elijah ever compelled me, but I shook my head at the thought before I turned back toward Sarah.

"Won't you stay here tonight..?" I questioning, but Christopher and her sister lived in the other house and slept better there. Sarah shook her head.

"Sir Elijah wishes for us to remain here, but Christopher sleeps better in his bed, epically at night, besides can't have the dishes flying around the house at night."

I laughed at that thought. Christopher would become a powerful warlock. I had not known that witches even existed until Elijah explained what Sarah was. Although the floating baby boy in the kitchen had not eased my mind at the time.

"Please remain inside milady, and do not invite anyone in until sir Elijah has returned." I nodded agreeing with her on that one. I hadn't met other vampires yet and yet I wasn't eager to meet any either. I brushed my fingertips along my neck feeling the puncture mark still there. It had only hurt for a brief moment for Elijah was keeping my mind distracted of the pain.

After Sarah had left for the night I had dressed myself in one of Elijah old shirts knowing I would have to bath later that night so I felt no need to dress to fancy. Sarah had wanted to tidy the room before she left, but I had begged her not to. She had changed the sheets earlier today and did not wish for her to clean something that would just become dirty by tomorrow. I blushed at the thought before I moved to pull the sheets down on each end.

I pulled the thick cover on top pausing as I took note to a small piece of paper placed on the small table next to the bed. My better half thought better of reading it, but my new boldness got the better of me as I reached for the paper. At first I expected to see words but I only saw a picture of a woman sprawled out on the bed. At first it looked like katerina, but after a few moments I realized who it was.

"Me…"

I sat down running my fingertips along the parchment of paper. My body was sprawled on the bed with the white thick sheets wrapped around my curves, which he paid extra attention to. I took note of that. My hair lingered in a mess on the pillow; my hands wrapped underneath it while my cheek rest comfortably on the soft object.

"He must have drawn this while I slept…." I glanced down to see a small word at the bottom of the page.

"Never be afraid…." The word made little sense at the time but I only smiled as I placed the picture into the shirt pocket.

I cleaned the bedroom and moved downstairs toward the main room. I thought better of dressing due to the fact that I would not be leaving the house anytime soon. I had sent a messenger with a letter to my mother and father explaining that Elijah was not feeling very well and feeling obligated, I would stay and help him recover to his full health. Of course my mother and father would protest but if they wanted me to marry then they would not question me and my future husband.

I shook my head at the thought. I knew there was little chance that Elijah would ask me to marry him making my chest twinge a bit at the thought. It was clear that I was in love with Elijah, but I also knew something else.

Jumping onto the couch I reached for a blanket that I used most of the time, placing it on my lap before moving to grab a book.

Elijah was a vampire. An original vampire known to be stronger than the rest and even the creator of all vampires. He must have been over a thousand years old and here he was, with me. My mind raced with the new information that I had been given, but a part of me didn't want to think of the future, not yet. I was at that age that I need to be wedded to a man and to bare as many children as he requested, but Elijah made no such demands of me and I neither felt obligated to ask him.

I smiled at the thought of Christopher being an adopted child of mine; well he did throw books at me.

I sighed as I placed the book down and glanced toward the closed curtains. I had learned a little of Elijah's secrets, but we were a long way from being opened and honest couple that my family had wanted for me. I was living in the moment, wanting only what was best for me. If that meant staying by his side, a man who held me close, kissing each scar I held with such care and making sweet love to me all night and day, then what was wrong with being blissfully happy.

A sudden shiver ran down my spine. I traced my fingers over my necklace feeling suddenly relieved that Elijah had given me such a gift. It was then I sensed someone watching me. With quick movements I jumped from my seat and turned to the door way expecting Sarah or Elijah to scare me, but it was neither. My breath hitched in my throat as he stood in the door way a long blade in his hand.

"F..Father…"

Elijah POV

I watched carefully as Klaus walked back and forth on the balcony rail a smirk placed on his lips as he looked down at me.

"Oh. Don't look so down, Elijah…"

"You said you found her…" Klaus jumped down next to me clasping my shoulders.

"Relax Elijah…we have plenty of time…" he patted my shoulders before moving past me. Klaus had forgotten to mention that he had purchased a home for a time being and tonight was his welcoming party. I twitched at the smell of blood as woman swooned over my brother. It reminded me of the time when he would drain woman, and children leaving their corpses on the ground. Humans were lower than low in his word, it was something I had grown accustom too.

"Elijah…" I looked up to watch him move toward a slimming girl, her hair messed and tangled around her round face while her corset seemed to slipping down her body with each sway of her hips. Klaus took her hand and led her toward me.

"Would you like a taste brother.''

I glanced toward Klaus then at the girl, she was no older then 17, the smell of her blood young and pure, virgin blood. My throat burned but I only folded over my chest and turned toward Klaus who smuggle looked pleased.

"What is it you're trying to prove Klaus…"

"Come on brother.." he placed an arm around my neck and smiled. "You need to loosen up, and …try something new…"

I glared back at him but only shook my head.

"Brother I am not in the mood to play your games.." Klaus's grip tightened his lips moving to my ear.

"But brother I thought we could actually share this one…" I watched as his eyes turned their crimson red once more as he eyed the girl. I shook my head at my brother, he loved to play games with his victims.

It was then that I felt a shiver run down my spine, I glanced out toward the town below. This was strange I had never felt this before in all my years, not since I was human. Klaus eyed a light chuckle vibrating through him.

"What troubles you Elijah.."

I tried to ignore the feeling not showing anything to Klaus but another shiver brushed along my was then that I realized what I had been feeling, fear. I hadn't felt that since the day I became a vampire, but it wasn't my fear.

"Sylara…?" Klaus pulled away and smirked.

"Is that her name…" I didn't turn to answer as I left in that instant, something was wrong.

Sylara POV

What had happened to make him do this, what had made him change this much to do this. For weeks my father had made no threats, had not beat me, or hurt me in any way possible. What had changed so suddenly. He was not to return home until tomorrow and yet he had been standing there as clear as day. Why was he doing this.

It had all happened so fast. I had moved to run, to hide but I hadn't been fast enough. I could remember pausing, watching as he moved the blade between his hands. His eyes wide and far as if he we a crazed man.

"Father what are you…"

"How could you!" he yelled at me his eyes moving down. I blushed realizing I was wearing Elijah old shirt and nothing else but my undergarment. I moved to grab a blanket as he moved toward me.

"Father why are you here…"

"You wench!" he ran at me suddenly. His movements caught me off guard as he grabbed my arms. His grip made me wince in pain, I tried to push him away. It was then he threw me to the floor. I gasped at the contact of the hard floor but I instantly turned to face him, only remembering the most sinister look he gave me.

"Father what has become of you..?"

"You dare bed a man before your time…" I went to move but he only grabbed me by the back of my hair. I winced in pain as I tried to scratch and pull at the hand that held me.

"You whore!"

I felt the blade of the knife brush against my arm as he slashed against my arms. I gasped in pain, but was cut short as he threw me into the hallway my body colliding with a table.

"You're just like your mother!" I tried to stand but i gasped in more pain as he kicked me in the side, my side erupting in pain. He moved to kick me again but I grabbed his leg and tried to force him on his back but he only grabbed me by the hair once more and flung me on my back, my head colliding hard with the floor.

"You dare touch me you piece of filth!"

I watched in a few moments as he grabbed the knife and moved to throw it into my stomach. I moved quickly to my side before throwing my elbow into his rib cage catching him off guard. He gasped in pain, suddenly surprised at my sudden attack. This was different I wouldn't let him beat me like before, not this time.

In that moment I could remember moving to climb the stairs. There were bruises on my arms, feeling blood slip down to the floor as I climbed. I dared not get Sarah and Christopher into this. They were a part of my new family and I would not risk any of them getting hurt.

"Sylara…!"

I moved to the final step before something grabbed my ankle forcing me to hit the stairs hard. I weakly turned to see my father grabbing at me.

"Let me go!" I yelled back throwing my feet back to hit him in the cheek. He grunted in pain as he realized me.

As soon as I could I ran for the top of the stairs and moved for the bedroom. I slammed the door shut behind me, moving with quick haste to the dress and placing it in front of the door. I needed to hide, but there was no exit, not in here. The moon was the only light spreading into the room, so the darkness would be my allies. I grabbed Elijah black jacket and wrapped it around my body to help me hide in the darkness of the room.

My pants quickened as I heard my father slam into the other side of the door forcing the dresser back as it fell to floor. I flinched as he forced the door opened to reveal his estrange stricken face.

"Where are you!" he yelled as he moved toward the bed and looked underneath before slamming his fist into the floor.

"You whore, you're exactly like her…" his words made no sense to me. "You worthless..' he paused, his eyes moving to look straight at me. I leaned more into the wall, he couldn't see me, could he. He began to move toward me, which answered that. But I wasn't going down without a fight as he ran at me.

"You wench!"

"Aaahhh!" I threw the jacket just as his knife came down, I winced I pain as the knife connected to my arm cutting ever so slightly into the skin but I didn't let it hold me back. Dodging it quickly to run for the door but before I could reach it his hands latched onto my locks pulling me back.

" Father !" I cried out clawing back at him but he only threw me on the ground once more. It was then that he moved to hover over my body grabbing my hair once more to slam my skull into the floor. I gasped in pain, my head throbbed, and the room wouldn't stop spinning.

"You're a worthless whore, sylara…" my eyes slightly opened to see the knife move in front of me.

"F..Father…" something was wrong, my father was a worthless man, but this wasn't him.

"You are no daughter of mine.." my eyes widened at the sudden pain that entered my stomach. My vision turning dark as I watched him remove the blade and slam it down once again.

**Hey guys hoped you liked it. I know I bounced around a lot in this story, but trust me you will be relieved when I get to next chapter. It's going back to present day as Katherine and sylara meet up for the first time and talk about becoming vampires and the reason behind their hatred for klaus….lol hoped you liked it please review. -Mage**


	8. trust

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update this chapter, had a bunch of things going on with classes and work, but I'm still keeping up with the show and want to know more about the originals! Hope you like this one, review please!**

* * *

"**F..Father…" something was wrong, my father was a worthless man, but this wasn't him. **

"**You are no daughter of mine..." my eyes widened at the sudden pain that entered my stomach. My vision turning dark as I watched him remove the blade before slamming it once more into my chest. **

* * *

I jumped, glancing from side to side before I realized where I was at, the lake house. Stefan and Elena had decided to take some time away from their vampire life and came out to the lake. I didn't mind, but I needed to watch over Elena and make sure they were safe.

Trying to get comfortable once more I leaned back against the tree, brushing the sweat off my forehead, my mind wondering back to dream only moments ago. I hadn't thought about that day in ages. Elijah had told me once that they were memories trying to talk to me, but as a vampire I should not worry about the past; to just leave the past be.

"Hmm and yet your still here…" I would retort back to him causing him to glare at me. I would have to make it up to him eventually. I sighed as I looked back at the lake.

That day… The day that I became a vampire had been over 200 years ago and yet it still haunted me to this day. I would never forget the ache he had dealt me, even after I had past out from the sheer pain. I could remember the smell of blood surrounding my body, I saw a flash of silver past in my line of blurred vision until another sharp pain entered my chest.

It wasn't just the pain my father had dealt me; it was the after math that affected me more. I wanted to forget everything that I had done that day, all the pain that I caused. Unfortunately I could never take back what had happened in the past. I could only help Elijah as he helped me.

"Hey…"

I immediately tensed as I look down to see a blonde haired man standing below me in jeans in a black sweater.

Stefan Salvatore was an attractive vampire with gorgeous green eyes and a charming demeanor that reminded me of potential suitors that I had dreamt of meeting when I was younger. When I had been human…

"Hey yourself…" I stated politely with a smile on my face, although I kept tense out of reflex. Being around other vampires made me tense automatically due to my bad history with them, but Stefan only smiled back, but his smile faltered.

"My name…" I held a finger up to my lips, although he froze at my sudden movements. His muscles tensing, preparing for what I had to say.

"I already know who you are Stefan Salvatore, and I know all about your brother Damon as well." Last night had happened so fast that introduction had not been properly introduced. This was the first time Stefan had actually wanted to speak with me directly instead of through Elena. I had yet to meet Damon, and yet I felt no need or rush to do so. Stefan raised an eyebrow at me before he gave me a cold stare.

"And I know you …" I smirked at his tone. This vampire was good with the charm.

"Elena told me you were here with Elijah…" he waited for me to reply but I didn't reply or nod in acknowledgement. It was something I had learned long ago about vampires; never give them true facts about your past.

"Can we talk…"

His question puzzled me but I only nodded as I jumped down to meet him half way. He looked discouraged and unsure of what to say. I could recall that familiar look last night

* * *

_(I'm bringing sexy back) I smirked at the ringtone that I had chosen for Elijah, it had a nice ring to it._

"_Yes my love..." I playfully asked walking down the streets of mystic falls, heading to meet lucka and Jonas, but I paused the moment Elijah spoke._

"_Find Elena…" his voice held no emotion and yet I knew something was wrong the moment he asked me to search for Elena._

"_What happened…?" he only said one word before he hung up, my teeth bared as my eyes turned red._

"_Wolves…"_

_I had ran as fast as I could toward the lake house letting the wind whip through my hair, my cheeks cutting along the branches but soon healed without a mark of ever being cut. The moment I smelled Elena and Stefan scents along the road I could smell two musky scents drawing near. I growled at the smell of dog._

"_Stefan..?" I could hear Elena's voice._

_I paused as i looked to see the lake house, it reminded me of the lake house that we had visited in Seattle, but I shook my head at the thought. I heard the sounds of muffling and grunting emitting form inside the house and thought better of searching. But the smell of dog was still too strong._

"_Aaahhh…!" I bolted for the door and shoved it open but I was immediately held back by the barrier. Stupid vampire rules! _

"_Elena!" I yelled, but paused as I watched a tall man move forward with Elena in his clutches. His hand wrapped around her throat while he held her in place against his form. He growled at me, but I could feel my vampire half wanting to take over. I bared my fangs growling at the wolf._

"_Let her go…" biting the urge to call him pup. This wolf was clearly the leader of the pack, but he only looked to be late 20's. I smirked realizing I could easily take this mongrel on._

_Elena gasped in pain as his holds tighten. She couldn't die yet, Elijah would be furious and then all hell would break loose._

"_Give me the moon stone…" he stated, tightening his grip ever so slowly. Elena looked helpless as she tried to pry his hands from her throat, but she wasn't strong enough. "Or I'll kill her where she stands…."_

_I wanted to laugh at this mongrel if he thought his little threat would work, this wolf had no idea what I had done before this life time. I looked back to Elena as she looked at me. For a long moment everything was silent until Elena eyes slightly widen as if suddenly realizing what she could do._

_My stance became more deadly as I pushed myself against the barrier my teeth completely bared now, my eyes full of anger, and the need to hunt down a wolf._

_Elena looked from him to me. "Come in syl…!" Elena never finished that sentence for the wolf flung her body to the floor and moved to attack her, but it was too late, I was invited in._

_With quick speed I reached for the wolf, gripping the back of his jack before throwing all his weight outside on the front porch. He growled in pain as he landed on the dirt floor. I moved slowly toward him, my hands in my pocket._

"_You really shouldn't have gotten involved mutt, you should have left quietly." I watched as he reached for something in his back pocket, but I flew at him gripping him by the forearm and holding it behind his back._

"_Aahh" he growled in pain until he released the vervain in his hand. This was it, I could feel the part of me that had once been human disappear. I was no longer that human anymore, I was the vampire. The way I had been after I had been turned. The creature Elijah had helped me spent years controlling before I could control her myself. I could feel my true vampire take over._

"_No don't!" I could hear her voice in the background but I did not respond as I gripped each side of the wolves head, feeling the dread and fear from him enter my fingertip. It was over the moment I took control of the playing field as I snapped his neck, watching his body go limp in front of me. Death was something I had accepted long ago, it was something I now lived by. It was a natural part of my existence._

"_Elena…" I turned to see Stefan run toward her wrapping his arms securely around her waist. It was a tender moment between the two as he turned with Elena still wrapped in his arms. His eyes watching me curiously as I stood there, with a wolf dead at my feet._

* * *

We walked for a time without speaking a word to the other. But at least the tension had past for a time as we walked side by side. Although I needed to know what he was thinking about.

"Well Stefan you didn't call me down to just have a lovely walk in the woods now…" I teased stopping so that we now faced each other, the air now tense once more. Stefan glanced back at the lake house for a moment before he spoke.

"Elena needs to be protected…"

"I'm aware of that Stefan…" I growled, sudden getting a flashback of Elijah saying the same words to me, except Elijah was shirtless when he said that.

"That also means from Elijah …." I twitched at those words, but I nodded that I had heard him. He moved to fold his arms over his chest.

"Elena trusts you, I don't know why…" I rolled my eyes, looking past him toward the lake house. I already knew that question as well, but it was too early to tell him the truth.

"Did you know Elena is planning to sacrifice herself to Klaus…" he watched me carefully to see what my reaction would be. He asked once more this time with anger biting behind each word.

"Sylara, Elijah is planning to sacrifice Elena to Klaus..."

"I know Stefan…" I stated softly, I wasn't happy that I knew that particular detail of the curse, but there was a lot about the curse that not even Stefan knew, but it wasn't my place to speak.

"Elena is the doppelganger, the moment Klaus breaks the curse is the moment Elijah plans to deal with him…"

"How could you do this too her!" he yelled at me, but I only stood there and let him take his anger out. He had every right to be angry "she has her whole life ahead of her, this fight isn't her fight."

"I'm sorry Stefan.."

"There has to be another way…" he growled his fangs started to poke through his parted lips. "She shouldn't have to die for your cause…"

"She is the dopple ganger Stefan, Klaus will come for her either way…" I stated growling at the name that left my lips.

"No!" he moved closure to me, but I quickly grabbed him before he reached me throwing all his weight to the ground my body straddling his waist. He moved to grab at me once more but I grabbed his wrist and held them above his head.

"Stefan control yourself." I demanded, feeling his body relax under me. It was then that I looked down at him. It was obvious that he loved Elena, but it wasn't going to change anything now. Klaus would come for Elena one way or another, even I knew the pain of that.

"Keep her safe Stefan, live as normal as you possibly can.." I sat up still watching him carefully. "Live now, before her time is up …" I moved off of him. Stefan stood up quickly pausing to see my next move, but when I did not move he walked past me, his hands in his pocket.

"It sucks doesn't it.." he looked back at me confused but I only sighed as I looked out toward the lake.

"When you die your emotions are heightened to the extreme, you can neither control them or make them go away without losing a piece of yourself in the process." I looked back at him. "Your love for Elena is strong Stefan, but we all live and die, it's the pain of being human, but it is also painful when you become a creature that defines everything that you never wanted to become."

I could remember bits of peaces of what happened after I became a vampire, a shiver ran down my spine about the memory. A painful memory that I dared not want to remember, but after the argument of last night I knew Elena might need a little girl time.

"May I.." I glanced toward the house, then back at Stefan. At first he looked like he was about to say no, but soon he nodded.

A moment later I found myself standing at the front door, while Stefan headed toward the docks to hopefully cool down a little while I spoke to Elena. I think Stefan was hoping I would change her mind, but even I couldn't stop what was about to happen to her.

I knocked politely on the door hearing only soft steps moving toward it before it opened to reveal the brunette before me.

"Good morning Elena…" Elena wore black pants with a dark green sweater that matched her charming demeanor at the moment. Even though she gave me a smile, I could feel the danger radiating from her. I sighed to myself, damn vampires and their ability to make you angry.

"You okay…?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I guess as okay as I'll ever be.." she stated folding her arms over her chest letting her back lean up against the door frame. I smiled back before moving to lean against one of the poles frames. I did not ask to enter the house which slightly caught Elena off guard.

"Forgive me for frightening you again…" I placed my hands in my pocket. " But he was a werewolf about to kill you…I could not let him live after that."

Elena looked slightly confused but soon her lips tightened her eyes cast down before turning up at me once more.

"You seemed to change somehow…" I already knew of what she was talking about, but I nodded in agreement. I stood up and moved toward the door. Elena took a step back, but I did not pay attention.

"I'm sure you are aware of what happens when you are turned into a vampire Elena…" even Stefan must have explained this part. "When you become a vampire there are two parts of you that you can choose to control."

Elena nodded so I continued. "When you become a vampire there is a part of you that is sad…angry, frustrated, lustful…all these different emotions that you had before you died." I moved my hands around me as I spoke. "But for some reason they're stronger than before, heightened to a different level." I glanced out towards the woods." And then there's another part, a very dark part"

"He would have ended your life, and I couldn't have that" I looked back up at Elena taking note that her eyes watched me completely. She wanted to listen but was unsure of where this was going. "May I come in Elena.."

This time I asked, and this time she invited me in. closing the door behind me I moved to sit on the couch while Elena sat on another chair next to me.

"Don't be to angry with Stefan, he only wants what's best for you…" I stated, both of us glancing back to see a lone figure walking back and forth on the small peer. Elena turned around once more to face me.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt…I just wish he would understand that.."

I laughed catching her attention.

"Sometimes it's a good thing to have a vampire as a body guard…" I leaned back, letting my gaze move to the ceiling. "Because you'll always need someone….to protect you.." I looked at her. "From you…"

Back then life was complicated, yes. But with Elijah at my side, I was not afraid of anything anymore, not even my father could touch me ever again. Yet somehow I had ended up becoming the one thing that was protecting me, the one thing I dreaded becoming.

"You'd be surprise how similar they actually are.." I hadn't meant to say those words aloud but too late.

"How do you mean…" she questioned. I knew if I didn't answer she would eventually drop the question, but a part of me wanted to reveal this part about my past, something that only Elijah had been a part of. It was wishful thinking that another person would understand, but maybe a little of my story would make her understand why Stefan wanted her to live.

"When I was human Elena, you would have thought I was the most luckiest girl in the world, with a father who was rich and a mother who was the most wanted woman of her time" I sighed at that. "Well she liked to think she was."

Elena laughed at my words which made me smile before I continued, the bad memories filling my thoughts. I rose to my feet and laced my finger in my shirt.

"But it wasn't until I returned home those late evenings…" I pulled slowly on my shirt my back facing Elena to let her see the scars on my back. I could hear her breath hitch ever so slightly " that my father would return home and whip me night after night.."

I had only allowed Elijah to see my scars, and no other until now the scars had been there long before I met Elijah, even after my turning the scars would forever remain.

I pushed my shirt back down before I returned to sitting on the couch, my eyes closed as I waited for her to speak.

"Your father beat you….but didn't Elijah.." I stopper her there

"Elijah was not a part of my life then Elena." I looked at her feeling a sudden weight beginning to lift.

"My father was a kind hearted man at best, but when it came down to me, it seemed it was just pure hatred." That part was something that I hadn't realized until I learned the truth behind my father's hatred for me, but Elena didn't need to know that particular part just yet. I looked back at her.

"There is something that I share more with Stefan and Damon then I thought I did." Elena turned back toward the window her eyes watching Stefan very closely.

"We were all killed by the hands of our fathers." I stated, my teeth digging deeply into my lip. Elena immediately turned to me, but I didn't dare look at her as I stood up, my body becoming more rigged as I talked more about my past.

"Your father killed you…." I only nodded to her response.

"After I died Elena, something happened to me, I changed.." I turned to face her then moved toward the window "into something I never thought I could become…."

My eyes turned a slight red, but then back to normal as I began to remember what happened that night.

* * *

_My body ached all over as if I had been slammed with a hammer or even a car, I don't know. I can't even remember what I was about to do a moment ago. My mind was fuzzy and my throat was beginning to burn. But my thoughts lingered somewhere else. All I could see was the face of my father as he plunged the blade deep into my corset, blood splattering across the walls, across his grey beard. I had never seen such a sight, but now that I recalled it, it was fuzzy, hazy._

"_Where…"I found myself standing in front of my house the lights still pouring out of the windows. I do not recalling how I got there in the first place, only remembering standing in Elijah's home before suddenly appearing here. I flinched at the bright colors of the light, lifting my hand up to shadow me, before I glanced inside the window. My sister flirted playfully with young gentlemen, while my mother poured tea._

"_oh darling, you have returned home…?" it wasn't until my father entered the room, did I feel a fury so strong that I found myself instantly standing in the door way to the living room, directly behind my father._

"_Hello father…" all I could remember was the pain, but also the way he had looked down at me. His eyes had been crazed and angry._

_He turned immediately to me but gasped falling onto his back, while my sister and mother stood like statues their eyes wide and their skin pale, except for the tall gentlemen who looked confused. _

"_h..how… I killed…" I glared down at my father, watching as he tried to crawl away from me, but the moment my eyes shifted slightly he became perfectly still._

"_forgive me, for living one particular thing out about my lover…" I growled. I could feel something poke out between my lips as I glared down at my father._

_My sister gasped holding her hand to her mouth while my mother moved to comfort her. It was then that the gentlemen moved toward me pulling out a long blade from its sheath. _

"_back away demon!" he yelled moving to thrust the blade into my chest, but with quick movements he now laid on his back my body straddling his waist._

"_Sylara!" my hands laced around the man's throat while I turned to look at my family, my mother, sister, and father, my throat beginning to burn once more. The thing inside me growling for release, for blood. I only laughed my teeth bared before I responded._

"_don't worry, you'll just have to wait your turn.." then I turned to the gentlemen before me, with a quick lick of my lips I plunge my fangs deep into his throat, the taste of fear thrilled my body, making me ache for more blood. _

* * *

I flinched at the memory; Elena had apparently taken notice as she leaned on her elbows, listening to me carefully.

"my father may have killed me, but what he hadn't been aware of was that Elijah was a vampire, and that I had fed on his blood…"

I could tell the subject of drinking vampire blood made Elena uncomfortable, but I knew she had drunk Stefan's blood before. I look down once more.

"I don't know what happened after my death Elena, all I remember is standing in front of my home with a thirst like no other…."

I flinched as I remembered what had happened after that. I didn't want Elena to know what I had done to them, but she needed to learn to believe in Stefan just as I had to believe In my vampire.

"What happened…" she questioned. I shook my head, watching as Stefan moved to the door.

"I don't remember…all I remember is Elijah" I moved from the back door to grab my phone from the coffee table. "He has kept me alive for a long time Elena, and has taught me many things on how to survive this world." Then I turned to face Elena. I could see in her eyes that a part of her knew what I was about to say. I smiled.

"we have all done things that we wish we had never done, things that not even you can even imagine." I glanced down at the gilbert journal she had been reading. "things that we can never take back, but trust him Elena…as I trust my own vampire..."

I moved to the door, before laughing to myself. "besides even though they get us into the mess in the first place, they certainly know how to make everything all right in the end."

* * *

_Elijah POV 1970_

_I had returned home from my encounter with Klaus only to find blood lingering through the house, but I dared had not entered for the blood trail led me directly to another house, sylaras._

_I paused outside for a long time, no sounds emitted from inside, except one. Taking a deep breath I could smell the blood that came from the house, making my throat burn. With quick speed I found myself standing in the living room. My eyes widening at the scene before me, blood splattered all over the walls while the rugs were soaked in it. The scene made me remember Klaus and how he left everything, but it wasn't Klaus leaning over the bodies, it was a woman._

_Carefully I moved closure examining the scene before me. A young woman with bright blonde hair now lay on the floor with her arms to her side while an older gentleman lay next to her. Both their throats were torn and shredded, but he could see the bruising beforehand. Their deaths had been quick. I moved over to an older woman with blonde hair that had her crushed and ripped, even her throat had been brutally ripped opened._

_then I looked over at the figure before me, she lingered over one more body. I could hear her teeth dig deeply into her victim's neck, tarring at flesh , draining the blood. The woman who I had met only a short time ago now kneeled before me in a pool of blood with bodies lingering around her. Every day I would see only happiness lingering in her eyes as she desperately tried to sooth me. I could not change who I had become, but she dared try. I could no longer hear her once fluttering heart beat or smell the sun from her skin as it remained pale before my gaze. ("Would she still be the same"" crossed my thoughts_

"_sylara…" immediately she turned to me, her eyes red while her teeth bared at me. it was something that many would find disturbing, but I was transfixed by the creature before me. blood soaked into her hair while it drenched in her clothing, and yet I found myself moving towards her. Sylara immediately stood; her gaze confused and unsure._

"_Ell…Elijah.." she moved so fast that she now stood before me, tears beginning to stain her worn cheeks. Apart of me that had grown to care for this woman had not wanted this for her, had not wanted her to suffer. I glanced down to see the torn opening of her corset making me growl. I didn't have to question her to know what had occurred in my absence. Unlike before Katerina had made the choice in becoming a vampire while sylara had not asked or wanted to become one of them. _

"_what's…what's happening to m…" but I didn't let her finish as I claimed her mouth with mine not being able to resist the urge to taste the blood from her own lips._

_I could smell her father's scent in my home and now smelled his blood along with her family blood I lapsed up the blood, our tongues brushing roughly against the other, to taste the blood. Her hands moved to wrap around my neck while my free hand cupped her cheek. I could feel her fangs cut my lips as she tried to kiss me, she was still getting use to her baby fangs, and it amused me still. I pulled away letting her arms wrap around my waist, while my eyes searched the room._

"_you need to feed.." I growled…_

"_I fed.." she whimpered, not wanting to look at the sight before her. "I fed on…on them..how could I"_

_I looked back down at her father. She had brutally tortured him. His neck ripped apart, but his body looked disheveled as if an animal had torn him to pieces. But I felt no sympathy for the man who had killed his own daughter, turning her into the one thing she ever wanted to become. _

"_no you need something, stronger…" I unbuttoned my collar to reveal my jugular to her eyes. I could see the thirst still lingering in her gaze. She did not know how to feed properly so I would have to teach her. "Forgive me sylara…" I stated letting my free hand trace smooth patterns along her back._

"_am I a...vampire.." she questioned her eyes never leaving mine as I bared her neck to me. I had not wanted this life for her, but now that she was a vampire I would teach her how to control her thirst. I let me lips trail along her throat allowing her to copy my actions along my neck. _

"_yes…" I bit down, but I dared not break skin. She was still too weak from the turning._

"_drink…" I muttered Flinching at the feeling of her fangs dig deeply into my neck. She would be weak for a time, but as the corpse of her father laid before me I knew she had something else deep inside her that was meant to come out, a fire that burned deep. She sucked softly at my blood her hands gripping me tightly._

_It was then that something that caught my attention. Her father had been compelled to stay away from sylara and yet he had brutally murdered her in one night. I caught the scent of something familiar. It was strange but I immediately recognized the scent._

"_Klaus..."_

* * *

**this was orginaly 17 pages, just means i have next chapter almost done, just gotta editted it. Hahaha hoped you all liked this chapter, wanted you guys to more understand what happened after she became a vampire and why she hates Klaus, but then you have to wonder what her connection to Elena and katerina..is oo guess you won't find out till next time lol…please review**


	9. Petrova Fire

**Hey guys, told you id have this chapter up pretty fast loll, this chapter gets a little confusing at the end because its switching back and forth from past to present, but I love this one….please review.**

* * *

After I was satisfied Stefan was safe and Elena was in good hands I returned to mystic falls to look for something to keep me preoccupied. Lucas and Jonas were currently occupied while Elijah searched for the tomb, I knew the reason behind his search for the tomb but what bothered me more was his stubbornness. There was only one other vampire who possibly knew the location of the tomb and he was reluctant to revisit her once more.

(I'm bringing sexy back) my phone rang. I laughed to myself as I walked through park pulling out my phone, placing it to my ear.

"Good morning sweet heart, how did you sleep last night…" I teased, I always loved pretending we were madly in love and Elijah was my honey bunny. He hated it deeply when I gave him nicknames, and yet I loved making the original squirm.

He chuckled on the other end of the phone, but I could hear Jenna and Alaric in the background bickering over something.

"You did not return…" he stated calmly trying to not sound so caring, but I knew he had been worried. I smiled at that thought.

"You know, sleeping under the stars completely naked makes me tingle all over." Elijah growled into the phone, only low enough for me to hear. I laughed as I move to a nearby tree.

"I'm fine Elijah, I took care of the wolf problem, and Elena is safe…" I leaned my body against the tree. Feeling suddenly smug once more. "So what cha wearing…"

"Sylara…" I tsked at the tone he gave me, he was no fun.

"Did you find anything…?"

"…' he did not answer me, which meant no. I sighed as I glanced at everything around me.

"Elijah, I can speak to katerina and get the information out of her" Elijah must have been aware of this from the start, but there was only one person who knew of the witch's barrel ground other than the founding families. Oh but that was a bad idea. Elijah tone changed from playful to serious this time.

"No."

"But…"

"You will not go near the tomb, you will not speak to Katerina petrova, do you understand…" I huffed at his tone, I wasn't five years old. "Sylara…" he growled.

"Yes dear…" but I glanced toward the crowd to see Damon walking quickly, my nose instantly catching onto the smell of blood in his grip, and the smell of fresh cloths didn't go unnoticed either. A thought suddenly came to me before I returned to the phone my tone playful once more. "Are you going to punish me if I do.."

I disliked fighting with Elijah, but if I kept everything playful now then he wouldn't be as angry with me later. After he found out what I was planning to do. He could have compelled me to stay away from Katherine, but with the silver chain placed around my neck I was completely safe. My eyes landed back on Damon who was heading in the direction of the tomb.

I would never had done this unless it was truly necessary, but Elijah was to stubborn to do it himself. But also I needed to do this myself. It was time that I met the woman that caused this war between Elijah and Klaus. I would meet katerina petrova.

* * *

It was a little around early evening late afternoon when Damon walked out of the tomb where Katherine was supposedly being held captive. Pressing myself into a tress I let myself become cold to the world around me as Damon glanced from side to side, before he took off for the direction of his house. I would have gladly introduced myself, but it wasn't the time or the place to do such things. Besides Damon would have to wait, for I was about to meet the one woman I had only heard about.

Elijah had only spoke of her that day long ago. He had told me that katerina was to blame for what had happened between him and his brother. She's also the main cause of his families' deaths. That was long before I met Klaus, but the thought of seeing him now, made my cold blood boil. There was one more reason why I hated katerina petrova, but it was something I kept to myself. It was that reason alone that I felt rage enter my belly as I walked toward the entrance of the tomb.

The smell of decay was strong in the air, but a shiver made me pause. I hadn't felt that since Christopher and Sarah. Magic was something I had grown accustomed to sensing over the years, but this magic was old magic to me, so I did not question it. I drew closure only to pause as I looked at the entrance. The door had been pushed to the side, but the ancient writing was clear to see.

("Tread carefully milady…") I could remember Sarah's voice clearly as I had when I was human. Her warnings were always filled with concern and care that it warmed me a little. Moving closure I moved to the entrance only to pause as I smelled Damon and another scent that still lingered. Elijah had told me about the spell that had once be cast on the tomb, but now the curse had been lifted and I had nothing to fear. Still katerina was now compelled to stay in the tomb until Elijah said otherwise. I smirked, she better be glad that that was the only thing he did to her.

I moved inside the tomb my body tense, my senses on high alert as I made my way through each catacomb.

From what I had learned katerina had no way to gain blood from anyone due to her entrapment, so she would be weak and frail. Katerina was 500 years old at least while I was only a mere 220. Her strength would have over powered me easily, but if she was weak from blood, I would be stronger. Unfortunately the smell of blood still came to my thoughts as I glanced from side to side. Even with her full strength she'd have a tough time challenging me.

A shiver ran down my spine as I sensed the presence of another drawing near. With vampire speed I turned to grab their throat and threw them to the wall behind me. I tightened my hold on while my other hand latched onto her hands. My fangs bare, I could feel my eyes change color, but I paused.

I knew who this woman was the moment I entered the tomb, she was the only one here, but I was taken aback by the face I was looking at. I had known Elena was the doppelganger to katerina petrova, what I wasn't counting on was how much they looked exactly alike.

"Elena.." My grip loosened for a moment, giving her time to grab me and throw me back.

" Nope.." she hissed as she lunged for me once more, but I never gave her a chance to grab for me a second time as I latched onto her waist and threw on her back, before I launched a few feet back.

So this was katerina patrova the first doppelganger that had betrayed Elijah and Klaus for her own selfish reasons and became a vampire out of fear. This was the vampire I had been wanting to meet for the last 200 years. Soon katherin rose to her full height and lunged for me, but with quick speed I ran for the entrance.

With a pivot of my foot I stopped dead in my track right in the entrance. Katerina charged at me with great speed. Her arm extended at me before she was suddenly forced back by an invisible force. I smirked down at the girl.

"so you must be katherin pierce.." I watched her wipe her mouth while she patted the dirt off her dress.

"or should I say katerina petrova…" I growled my eyes betraying me ever so slightly to reveal the hem of red and black.

Katherine stood to her full height stumbling a few times before facing me her eyes glaring at me for a second.

"what is it you want.." but soon her eyes widened before she looked me up and down. I hadn't really paid too much attention to her movements until her eyes landed on the necklace wrapped around my neck along with the sweater I was wearing.

"Who are you…? She took a step back, clearly something about my clothes caught her off guard, but it wasn't until I sniffed the edge of my collar did I realize why, Elijah. I had completely forgotten about that part. I had taken an old sweater that belonged to the original vampire to cover my track if Elijah had decided to search for me, but I forgot to remove it once I had come to the tomb.

"Looks like my secrets out…" I moved to lean on the rock near the entrance; she could not touch me either way.

"Did Elijah send you….." she stated, her body tense while her eyes watched me carefully. Katerina feared Elijah for the same reason she feared Klaus, they both wanted her to pay for what she did, as did I. the memory of Klaus still flooded me to this day.

* * *

_I couldn't help but giggle as his lips trailed down my neck his hands moving down the front of my corset before moving to the back. I gasped at the feeling of his hands untying the first lace._

_"Elijah, if you keep doing that our guest will wonder what happened to us…" I moaned. It wasn't easy trying to tie your hair up when you had a 1,000 year old original hovering behind me._

_Elijah chuckled against my throat before pulling away, but still remained close. In the mirror I could see his eyes trail down as he moved to place my necklace around my neck, making me shiver._

_"Good sir, who knew you were such a man…" I teased before releasing my locks to let it trail down my back. Elijah preferred it up, but I liked it down, so that my hair hid the scares that trailed up my back._

_I turned to face Elijah only to pause at the softness in his gaze. Something had been troubling Elijah for weeks now and he seemed reluctant to tell me._

_"Elijah…" I whispered against his neck nipping roughly at the flesh careful not pierce the skin. When I had been human this would have not been a problem, but now as a vampire I had to be careful. "What troubles you…?"_

_He shook his head at me before placing a soft kiss on my lips letting one hand move to cup my cheek. Elijah could be so tender at times and seemed always cold whenever others were around. Moving my free hand to the placed against my cheek, I laced my finger with his._

_"I love you Elijah…" I murmured against his lips as he pulled back. Even though he didn't say it I knew he felt the same way as he stood there before me. I could not understand why someone would try and hurt this man so badly. I did not know the reason behind Elijah hatred for katerina, but I knew deep down, he wanted her dead. I did not know her or care of her. But for this man I would end her life for him._

_He smiled down at me before giving me a soft kiss only making my toes curl up. After a few moments of cleaning up we headed down stairs to be greeted by a crowd of quest. We had moved to Baltimore soon after my turning, and then finally Chicago, it was better that way._

_"Give thanks to the new year…." Someone announced from afar causing everyone to yell out in cheers. I smiled, suddenly feeling human all over again. I had my arm wrapped around Elijah's for support as we walked through the crowd of humans. I could feel the ache in the back of my throat beginning to grow, but I only held onto him tighter. I was still considered a newborn which meant it was still very difficult for me to control my vampire half. I began to feel my eyes turn ever so slightly._

_Before I knew it Elijah pulled me to the side where only a few could see before he dipped his head down to capture my lips. I did not fight him as he demanded entrance to my mouth. When I had been human, this act would have not been allowed, but as a vampire I could do as I pleased. His mouth hot against mine making my head spin. I was so distracted that I hadn't realized what was happening till he pulled away with a smirk on his lips._

_"Better…?"_

_"Umm…I..." I couldn't answer, lost for words I leaned on the tips of my toes to taste him once more my hands moving up the front of his chest. His hand move to the nape of my neck but froze instantly._

_"Hmm please don't stop on my account…" Elijah pulled away from me to look up at a tall man that stood before us. I was still breathless from the kiss that it took me a moment to understand what was happening._

_"I did not think you would come…"_

_"Tsk…Elijah, I wouldn't miss this fine opportunity…" I looked up to finally take in who was speaking to Elijah. First I took note that the man was indeed taller than Elijah, wearing a very expensive suit with a hat tucked under his arm. Even his hair seemed combed neatly back, his bright blue eyes only adding to his fine demeanor._

_"Elijah are you going to introduce me to this fine young lady…" his voice was seductive all in its own as he took my hand._

_"Sylara this is my brother, Niiklaus..." clearly hearing the irritation in his tone._

_"Please..." his hot breath danced along my hand, placing a soft kiss against it. "Call me Klaus."_

* * *

That was the first time I had met Klaus, but the moment I had met him was the moment everything had changed. My eyes cast down to the floor as I continued to see him in my mind, but her shifting movements caught my gaze immediately.

"That is none of your concern…" I growled watching as she eyed me up and down. Unlike me she was extremely pale; no color lingered in her eyes or face. I could even smell the decay beginning to form.

"Then what is it you want…" she growled back, but her attempts to try and scare me would be wasted. "Don't tell me Elijah can't control his pets now..."

I only laughed at her words. If Elijah could control me, then I would have stayed at the hotel like a good little vampire, but after so many years he seemed reluctantly to control everything I did.

"Elijah has other important issues to deal with other then dealing with your disgusting ass…." I bit back, her eyes turning hateful by the second, but I only continued.

"I am here for information…."

Katherine folded her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow at me. "Oh, and you thought coming here you would get that information out of me..."

"Yes…" I answered back plainly. Katerina laughed only to bite back a cough. If only she knew I could get the information out of her with or without permission.

"it seems you don't know me well enough to understand that I don't just give information to just any random person and besides…" she moved closure to me the barrier keeping us inches apart.

"You have no idea who you're talking to…" she was about to continue before I stood up straight my height towering over hers.

"Your name is Katherine pierce, aka katerina petrova, you were turned in1492 by rose after you ran away like a coward from Klaus…." She slammed herself against the wall, the barrier keeping her from me completely.

"I dare you to come in here and say that again…" I bared my fangs, wanting desperately to take her down, to show her exactly who was in control, but I only smirked.

"You ran away from Klaus, tricking Trevor into believing you actually cared about him in so hopes of escape, too bad it got him killed…" I moved away from the entrance biting back my vampire form that wished to come out and rip her to shreds.

"Well it seems someone has done their homework..." I glanced back to see her clapping her hands as if applauding my knowledge. "But it seems I don't know anything about you…"

"Trust me…" I bit back the venom that threaten to escape every word I was saying. "You know me more than you'd like too…"

Katerina paused before she rolled her eyes and moved to sit in the dirt, her body weak from blood loss. I stood folding my arms over my chest.

"You are possibly the only one excluding Damon and Stefan who know the location of something I am searching for...something that could have some value."

"And what would that be..." Elijah would probably never forgive me for telling her the truth, but the other would soon find out.

"Tell me the location of the witches' barrel ground…." Elijah had been searching for few weeks for the barrel ground and now I was asking for help, from a woman who had caused so much of my pain to bare. Even though this was my first time ever meeting her, I hated her.

"Hmm..." katerina paused, her eyes watching me carefully. "Why is it that you want to know where the witches barrel ground is …..…"

"That is for me to know…" I growled. I glanced up to the suns gleam past the trees, the sun was beginning to set and I knew Elijah would be…

(I'm bringing sexy back) I rolled my eyes as I pulled out my phone to see Elijah name pop up on the screen.

"Speak of the devil…" I immediately answered it by the third ring, my ears catching the voices of Alaric and Damon in the background.

"Sylara..." I turned away from katerina, so that my back was toward her.

"Hey..." I stated, not wanting to show anything toward katerina, but it was also how Elijah immediately picked up on me.

"Where are you..." he demanded his tone serious and cold; I could tell that he was debating on coming to get me or not. I bit my lip as I quickly ran up the steps of the tomb to now stand under the dark sky, the sun barely creating a hue through the trees.

"I'm at the hotel…" I laughed

"You're lying…" he stated. Elijah could tell I was lying even when I could fool my way out of anything. "Where are you…?"

I walked a few ways before I responded, carefully choosing my words.

"I went out to feed, Elijah, you were taking too long to return to me so I decided to venture out for a time…" I'd hope my lie would work, but after so many years I could only hope.

"Sylara…"

"I'm safe, my love…" I whispered gently. Elijah would never admit that he was protective, but after what had happened, he did not wish for me to be far. I could imagine him puzzle over my words before he sighed into the phone.

"I will be disposed for a time…" he stated, I could hear Jenna giggling at a joke Alaric had made, while Damon whispered words under his breath.

"I understand..." I could hear him move to click off. "Hey..." he moved the phone back pausing ever so slightly.

"I love you…Elijah" I stated, meaning every word of it. It pained me when I lied to him, but I needed to do this. Elijah did not respond only paused for a long moment, before hanging up. I rolled my eyes.

"Originals…"

* * *

_I moved toward the dining room where they were currently setting up for the evening, my eyes immediately landing on Margaret the daughter of Christopher and granddaughter of Sarah. It saddened me that Sarah had died so long ago at the age of 23, so young; but Christopher had 3 beautiful children that I loved and adored more than anything. Margret was the spitting image of Sarah with three beautiful babies of her own. Christopher Jr the oldest, and Anna the baby. Margret was till a child herself only at the age of 17, but she was a great mother._

_Margaret placed three trays on the table, but the moment I watched the tray slip from her hands I immediately reached for it; my vampire speed helped me a lot lately. Margaret sighed before looking up at me._

_"Thank you syl…I mean milady" she mumbled, but I shook my head before placing a kiss on her forehead giving her a quick hug._

_"you call me milady one more time, I will be very offended Margaret…" I pulled away to smile down at her. "I'm only 50…"_

_Margate laughed before moving to help me set the table. Unlike the humans that lingered outside in the hall and main room, Margate and her children were the only real family that I clung to for support. After Sarah's death I took Christopher as my own son and continued to raise his children and grandchildren. Margaret was well aware of my vampire existence as well as Elijah. She knew she was safe with two vampires, who wouldn't be. I smiled knowing that if anything happened to the children it would not only be my wrath they would face, but Elijah's as well._

_"Aunty Saiy..." I glanced down to see Anna running towards me her arms held out to be picked up. I sighed before picking her up in my embrace and carrying her to the table._

_"Don't spoil her dinner sylara…" Margaret tsked as she moved to grab an empty tray. I shook my head as I took a piece of chopped carrot and placed it in Anna's small hands for her to nibble._

_"Where...Uncl elizya…"_

_I giggled knowing she needed more help pronouncing her words, but if Elijah had heard her it would have made him chuckle at this odd family. He would never admit to it, but Anna was his favorite. I would wake up to find Elijah down stairs with Anna in his arms as he rocked her back to sleep. He would have made a great father. I smiled at the thought._

_"Well isn't that adorable." I immediately tense, unconsciously tightening my grip on Anna before I turned to see Klaus his eyes looking from me to the child in my arms._

_"Aunty Sylara, mommy says it's almost time…." I didn't turn to see Christopher Jr. but I could feel the small Childs hands grip lightly at my dress. My eyes only watched as Klaus eyed the two children before me. I could feel the anger weld up inside me._

_"Aunty Sylara, the child is speaking to you…" Klaus teased his eyes moving back to me, causing a painful shiver run down my spine._

_"Hey! I'm gona be Four!"_

_With quick movements I stood before Christopher my eyes betraying me as I placed Anna down behind me._

_"Christopher take Anna to the kitchen please…" Christopher did not argue as I listened for his footsteps to vanish behind me._

_"Well…now that we are alone" Klaus moved closure to me, my body quivering at the closeness. I had never been so close to another original other than Elijah. It was slightly over whelming._

_"Why don't you give me a farewell kiss" he whispered tilting his head so close that his breath brushed again my parted lips. I could feel the compulsion beckoning me to kiss him, but with quick speed I backed away throwing my palm out to slap the original. At first I thought he would have dodged my hand, but the throb in my hand told me otherwise. I had just slapped an original vampire._

_"Forgive me Niklaus, but I belong to Elijah…" I growled, but what surprised me more was the look on his face. His eyes were slightly widened, but soon became red the veins pushing at the edge of his eyes._

_I gasped as I was suddenly pushed up against the wall my arms held to the side of head while his hands gripped tightly at my wrist._

_"Let me go!" I moved to push him away, but I wasn't strong enough as he pressed himself against me, his lips trailing down my neck. I flinched as he bit down barely breaking skin. I could feel blood drip down my neck._

_"Hmmm…you have such fire, sylara…" he pulled back as I bared my fangs at him. His eyes watching me intently before his fangs poked from his parted lips._

_"I wonder if you taste like….her too…"_

_("Her…?") But before I could think Klaus lunged for my throat. Preparing for pain I closed my eyes, but nothing came. It was when I opened my eyes that I paused at the scene before me._

_"Elijah..." I whispered taking note that Elijah's hands was wrapped around his brother's throat. Their eyes staring at the other with such intensity that you could cut a knife with it._

_"Release me…." Klaus growled. Elijah paused for a moment his fangs bared, but soon he released Klaus moving to stand in front of me. Apart of me wanted to cry in relief that he was there, but I wouldn't, not in front of Klaus. Moving my hands back down to my sides; only letting one hand press against his back. Just that simple touch put my body at ease._

_"It seems I underestimated you brother…" Klaus stated, but I didn't look up at him, but I knew his eyes were on me. "Even after what I spoke to you about…." Elijah tensed immediately. I wanted to question him, but I continued to look down, not wanting to cause another scene to unfold._

_I only listened as rustling sound caught my attention. "I will see you very soon….Sylara" I shivered at the feeling of his breath against my ear but I dared not look at him, my eyes casted low to the ground_

* * *

How little did I know that Klaus would keep good on his word. I growled at the memory before placing the phone back in my pocket and moving back to the underground tomb. I moved to the entrance only to pause to see katerina with her back leaned against the wall, her eyes playful. I didn't understand her pose at all and yet I tensed as if ready for anything.

"What.." I questioned my eyes watching her carefully as she moved to press her hand against the entrance barrier that kept her inside.

"I'm safe, my love…you were taking too long to return to me, ..Hey.." I glared back at the petrova as she repeated the words I stated only a few moments ago. She smirked as she repeated my same words, her tone matching my own. "I love you…Elijah."

I twitched as those words came from her lips, but I did not act on them as I watched her move away from the entrance before she spoke once more.

"Did you know that I once lived with them."

I had an idea of where she was going with this, but for her sake I hoped she spare me the clean up after I was done with her.

"Tell me where the witches burial ground is.." I stated folding my arms over my chest. I would get what I came here for. Katerina eyed me playfully before moving closure.

"You know he actually fell in love with me.."

"Tread carefully what you say next katerina." I growled my teeth poking from the top of my parted lips. This girl was becoming bold and fast. I would take great pleasure form ripping her to shred. But Elijah would become furious at me.

"He was indeed charming.." she licked her lips "I heard he taste even better…"

Before she could finish her words I had my hands wrapped around her throat, my fangs bared

My eyes red hue color.

"Watch what you say, katerina petrova.." she gasped as she reached for me, her hand locking in my hair as she slammed me to the ground so that she was above me. her teeth bared, she lunged for my throat. Too bad when it came to fighting vampires, I had a history. I threw my fist at hitting her straight in her jaw line, sending her to land next to me. I watched her move to sit up, but I would not let her get up again as I sat up throwing my fist back into her jaw before I slammed her once more, but this time into the ground. Blood slipping from her lips.

"How are you stronger.." she hissed moving to claw at my arm letting it clasped around her throat, but I only smirked letting my grip tighten.

"Now tell me where..." I paused as the smell of blood hit my noise instantly, but it wasn't human or animal blood. It was vampire blood.

"Looks like Damon did what I didn't want him to do…" I looked down to see a smirk form on her lips. "Or should I say what I did want him to do…"

My grip tightened around her throat as different things went through my head. I had tasted this blood long enough to know who it belonged too, Elijah.

"What did you do katerina…" I growled, her words finally settling in my mind. If anything had happened to Elijah all hell would break loose for the Salvatore brothers and katerina.

"What did you do…!" I growled me grip tightening. But katerina only smiled up at me, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"You'll find out soon enough…" I felt my breath hitch in my throat; quickly I released her only to slam my fist directly into her abdomen. Katerina gasped in pain, but soon her body went limp. Even though I could not kill katerina I could knock her out for a time while I searched for Elijah. I ran from the tomb to the top of the entrance reaching into my back pocket for my cell. Immediately I dialed Elijah hoping that he would answer on the first ring, but when he didn't I knew something was wrong.

"Dammit" I cursed dialing a new number, hoping someone would answer.

"Sylara! Good your safe…" I sighed at hearing luckas voice, also the sound of someone moving behind him, Jonas.

"Have you talked to Elijah in the last minute..?" I stated, trying to calm myself as I walked through the dark forest, the scent of his blood still lingering in the air. I heard the phone change hands, before a deeper voice answered.

"Sylara, Elijah was injured by Damon Salvatore.." I growled as I ran for it. "He seemed alright after he left, but he's going after Elena…"

I quickly hung up the phone running as fast as I could through the forest, my mind racing with the familiar memory of this.

* * *

_It had been a week after the party, after I had met the elder brother Klaus. I had not thought too much about our little encounter, but Elijah had been so hands on the last couple days that I had to pry myself away just to get a good days rest. I admired his stamina, but to come down stairs every morning with bite marks on our neck was not something I wanted the children to see. It may have to do with the fact Klaus had almost kissed me as well, but I dared not question him on the matter._

_I laid on the couch watching as Christopher played with a wooden truck that his mother had carved him for Christmas. I laid flat on my back with Anna laying comfortably on my stomach, her little fingers curled around my lacing while she slept. Margaret had left to get more groceries for the little ones, and since it was light out, I could not leave with her. Elijah was an original who could not die from the sun, but I still had to remain inside when the sun came out._

_I brushed my hand over the Childs dark curls, but a swift movement to my left caused me to tense, I growled low, but stopped as Elijah walked into the room. For a moment my breath caught in my throat as I realized his shirt was slightly parted while his hair was slightly damped. Damn, why was I babysitting again…?_

_It was as if he could read my mind for a smirk played across his lips as he moved over to me. Ever since Klaus's arrival to Chicago Elijah had had a far off look in his gaze whenever he looked at me. our love making was breath taking, but after when I would fall asleep he would wrap his arms around my waist to protect me, but now he would just sleep on his side, not touching me after. It was strange. I growled as he leaned down to brush his lips against mine, but didn't exactly kiss me._

"_We have an audience...'" I murmured; causing a smirk to play on his lips, letting his hand brush against Anna's forehead. He quickly buttoned up his shirt, pulling away as I stood to my feet with the sleeping Anna in my arms._

"_Well Margaret will return soon…" I teased, watching as he moved to grab his coat._

"_Forgive me, but I must attend to something important..." he stated, not even looking me in the +eye as he pulled on his cloak on. "I should return before dawn tomorrow."_

_I watched as he moved to look for his hat, something was definitely bugging him. I placed Anna in her makeshift bed on the couch before meeting Elijah at the door._

"_Does this have anything to do with Klaus…?" I stated. He paused at my words before turning_ _towards me, his eyes casted over with something that was unfamiliar. _

"_Elijah..." I stated letting my hand cup his cheek. At first he seemed to resist my touch before leaning against it, kissing the inside of my wrist. "Never be afraid, my love…." I whispered, giving him a soft smile._

_He did not respond this time, only leaned down to place a kiss on my lips. I could feel my insides turn, burning me from head to toe as I returned his kiss just as passionately. Something felt wrong to me causing a part of me to fear his absence. I pulled him closure letting my tongue run over his fangs, causing a groan to vibrate across his chest. It was something about this kiss, with our mouths mixing together, our breaths mingling with the other, and our bodies pressed like this. My hands ruffling his hair while one hand pulled my waist against him while his free hand moved to my hair, gripping it tightly. This kissed scared me, as if he was saying…goodbye_

_I paused as I felt something grip on the hem of my dress. I pulled away from Elijah to look down at the little hand that gripped my dress. Christopher yawned every so slightly, his hand moving to rub his eyes._

"_can we go… pway nowm…?" He yawned at the end. I shook my head, while Elijah chuckled into my neck kissing where my pulse had once been before pulling away. I moved to pick up Christopher who moved to wrap his small arms around my neck, laying his head on my shoulder._

"_Return to us soon…" I murmured as he moved to the door placing his top hat on. He smiled back at me, patting Christopher's back softly before giving me a chaste kiss. I wanted to say those three letter words once more, but a part of me was scared to say them. putting me a little at ease, he whispered into my ear…_

"_As I you…" was all he said before he turned and left. I would soon realize that that would be our last encounter for a long time._

* * *

I ran to the lake house, pausing as I sensed something in the air change. I could hear Stefan an Elena inside, but no Elijah. Panic entered my chest as glanced from side to side. Flash back of not seeing him again suddenly entered my mind.

Feeling the sudden shiver run down my spine I turned to see Elijah standing only a few feet behind me, his expression cold. My eyes landed on the blood stain on his shirt.

"Your hurt…" I whispered, keeping my voice low so that only he could hear me. moving closure I knew the wound would heal, but I could smell the scent of ash linger. My eyes widen as I looked back into his gaze.

"white oak ash….they have the dagger…?" he did not respond as he moved toward the house, but I stepped in front of him making him stop in his step.

"move.." he growled but I did not as I moved closure.

"they have the dagger Elijah, let's wait out and take them on together…" I did not want to hurt Elena or her loved ones, but I could feel Elijah's anger surround him. He would take Elena with him this time leaving Stefan and Damon's body behind without a care. At least if I got ahold of Damon and Stefan they might have a chance, but not if they face Elijah.

"you met her.." he growled his eyes finally meeting me. I raised an eyebrow at him before responding. Hoping that he didn't know I answered plainly.

"met who…" I stated only to gasp as I was forced up against a tree his hand clasped tightly onto my shoulder as he held me in place.

"You saw katerina petrova, after I ordered you to stay away…" I moved to get his hand off, feeling him tighten his grip.

"Elijah, you're hurting me…" I whimpered. Elijah pulled away instantly, but he remained close. Even though he was going to be made I had been willing to take that risk. I rubbed my shoulder watching as he looked toward the house then back at me once more.

" I do not need your interference sylara…" his words puzzled me. But soon I gasped as he ripped the necklace from my neck. I moved to reach for it, but Elijah had me pressed against the tree his hands placed gently around my throat.

"what are you doing…" I whispered our gazes locked with each other for moment.

"kiss me…" my eyes widened as I felt his compulsion consume my thoughts. I leaned in, parting my lips for him as he kissed me back full force. His tongue played with mine in a sinful dance, but I pulled away trying to control myself from his compulsion.

"Elijah, let me help you..." I whispered between pants as he traced his lips down my throat, I bit back a moan.

"You will only get in the way…" he pulled back once his gaze locking with mine. I closed my eyes. "No!"

"Sylara, open your eyes…" I was compelled to obey as I did what he asked, my eyes locking with his.

"you are to not interfere; return to the apartment if anything should happen..." Tears trickled down my cheeks; Elijah had given me the necklace for one reason only. So that I could never be compelled by any vampire, not even him. I could feel the compulsion working as he moved to step back picking up my necklace once more.

"nothing will happen to me.." he growled as he whipped my tears from my cheeks, placing the necklace in my hands.

"Elijah wait.." I tried to stop him, but I could feel the compulsion working. I was desperate to fight it. He turned to move toward the house, but I tried to reach for him, the compulsion causing me pain.

"you ass!" I growled as I tried to move, but soon the pain forced me to my knees. Elijah did not turn around to face me only continued to walk toward the house as I sat in a pile of leaves.

"no…I won't let it happen…not again"

* * *

_I laid in our room with the blankets over my form, while Anna slept next to me with the covers over her small frame, trying to hide from the boogie man apparently. She usually slept in her crib for her naps, but she was fussing to much so we both fell asleep in our bed. _

"_hn.." I jolted up at the sound a voice in my room, my eyes searching but no one was there. I dared not wake Anna whose form looked invisible, as I moved to the door. Quietly not to waken Christopher in the next room, I closed the door to move down stairs to seek out Margaret. I looked toward the clock to realize that the sun had set an hour ago and Margaret had yet to return._

"_I hope everything is alright…" I murmured as I moved toward the main room, only to pause at the sight before me. my eyes widen, my form frozen in place as I looked upon a short woman with bright blonde hair cut short with her fangs pierced deep into a dark woman's wrist, while a man sat on the couch with the woman's body limp in his arms, while he fed off her neck._

_The man pulled away, his eyes red with the veins still on each side as he lapsed up the blood from the sides of his lips. I still couldn't move as I looked at the woman, her eyes wide open and faded. There was no warmth or color to her cheeks, not even a heartbeat._

"_mar.." my voice lost, before the man whipped his lips._

"_hello sylara…" Klaus smirked._

* * *

I tried to move again as pain entered my body, I couldn't move. My body fell to the floor as I tried to break Elijah's compulsion but I couldn't. glancing up I watched as Elijah threw the door open with a small rock, causing panic to fill the heart of the dopple ganger.

* * *

_Before I could contemplate my next move something grabbed me by my hair while their free hand wrapped around my waist, holding me instantly in place._

"_I believe I haven't introduced you yet sylara…" Klaus murmured into my hair making me hiss with every pull._

"_this is my little sister…" I glanced up to see the blonde woman, who immediately had a look of discuss on her face._

"_I can smell Her blood…" I didn't understand her words only to hiss as Klaus pulled more at my locks, a chuckle vibrating along his chest._

"_I knew I could smell her as well…." Klaus roughly berried his nose into my neck, nipping at the flesh. I held back my moans for I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of my pain, my eyes landing on Margret's limp form. The woman smirked before moving toward me._

"_you know she tasted pretty good, for a slave…"_

_I bared my fangs at her, immediately wanting to through Klaus off me, but his grip only tightened as I tried to lung for the girl._

_Klaus only chuckled, before gripping me by the hair once more. _

"_looks like she's got more fire then the doppelganger…" the woman growled folding her arms over her chest. I didn't know what she was talking about, but the word dopple ganger caught my attention._

"_well will just have to break her of that…" I gasped in pain as Klaus lunged at my throat, his teeth ripping at my skin, not even trying to drain me of blood. I wanted to fight him, but if maybe if I did what they asked they would not go after…_

"_hhmm auntie-sy.." if I were human my heart would have stopped at the sound of those words. I glanced to my side, seeing Christopher Jr. standing at the foot of the stairs with a small rabbit doll in his grasp._

"_well if it isn't desert brother…" tread immediately entered my chest._

* * *

The memories were hitting me full force as I tried to stand, I neither wanted Elijah or Elena dead. I grounded my teeth into my bottom lip, trying to break free of his compulsion.

* * *

_The woman moved toward Christopher, licking her lips._

"_leave him out of this…" I growled back, sighing as Klaus pulled away from my neck, his eyes landing on the small child before us. "he's just a child; I'm the one you want, Nicklaus..."_

_I gasped as he threw me on my stomach his body immediately on top of me. I tried to push him off but my mind was panicked for Christopher's life that I couldn't think as he suddenly held my hands behind my back._

"_Rebekah..."_

_The woman turned back to face us, as I desperately tried to throw Klaus off, but I wasn't strong enough. _

"_kill him…" my eyes widened as I Rebekah smiled. Moving back toward Christopher as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Panic entered my body._

"_RUN CHRIS..." but I screamed in pain as Klaus gripped my forearms and snapped it back, breaking the bone instantly._

"_will have none of that now…." I gasped more as he dipped his head down to bite into my neck_. _I gasped as he dug his fingertips deep into my arm breaking skin, my mind hazy, but my eyes only widened as I watched her brush his cheek._

"_no!" I threw Klaus off instantly, I didn't know how I was able to, but I reached for Rebekah. She hissed in pain as I threw her to the side, her body colliding into the wall with such force that she broke through it ending up in the kitchen._

"_come…" I reached for Christopher, my arms placed under his until I was suddenly thrown back. I gasped in pain as Klaus gripped my throat before slamming me straight into the wooden floor._

"_well aren't we a fighter…" Klaus whispered before straddling my waist. I couldn't move. I tried to move._

"_you bitch!" I groaned in pain as Rebekah emerged kicking me across the face. Klaus grabbed her ankle as she tried to kick me once again._

"_now Rebekah be nice..."_

"_a...a...auntie…" I could hear his soft sobs, but I could also hear his laud heartbeat. It was like my own heart beat was hammering through my chest. I tried to see him, but I couldn't move. Klaus looked down at me a smirk placed across his lips._

"_you want to watch…" I bared my fangs at him, but gasped as he pulled my hair back and sank his fangs deep into my neck. My mind beginning to haze as I watched Rebekah move toward Christopher._

"_Elijah…" I whispered, wishing for someone to help me._

* * *

The next thing I had witness was Rebekah draining the blood from the child's body. I could remember the helpless ness I had felt in that moment, as I looked up my eyes landing on Elena as she stood before Elijah, her hand on the dagger as she spoke to him. But I couldn't hear them; my thoughts were beginning to wonder back…

* * *

_Rebekah smiled as she placed Christopher's limp form on the steps like a rag doll, his shirt soaked in blood, while his bunny fell limp to the floor. _

"_Christopher…" I tried to murmur, but I gasped in pain as Klaus bit deep into my arm once more. He had bitten all the way down my neck to my arms; he moved to rip my corset off. I couldn't fight him now, he had drained me a lot of my blood, feeling his lounge licked and lapse up my blood._

"_Why do you continue brother, her blood has no taste…" Rebekah sighed as she moved to stand over Klaus as I laid flat on my back my left arm was completely broken while my right hand had bite marks all the way to my shoulder. Why did Klaus want me to feel this pain, what had caused him to do this. Klaus only chuckled._

* * *

Why had Klaus hated me so much, why had he taken the ones that I loved away from me? Those were the thoughts that were going through my head that night. My eyes widened as I watched Elena throw the knife down straight into her abdomen, her blood immediately catching me nose, but it wasn't only her blood that caught my gaze it was her eyes. She held fire in them…the petrova fire…

* * *

"_Her blood has a familiar taste to it" he murmured, letting his hand caress my cheek before he leaned over me completely, his eyes leveled with my own. He smirked at me. I was glaring back at him, but it wasn't only anger in my eyes, it was pure hatred for this man._

"_You hold such fire in your eyes" I was confused at his words, but my hateful gaze did not stop. Then I was shocked by his next actions. Klaus leaned down and kissed me._

_I tried to turn my head, but his gripped only tightened as he forced his lounge in my mouth. If he thought I was going to let him have me then he'd have to kill me. I growled as I sank my fangs on his bottom lip forcing him away._

"_looks like she doesn't want you brother…" Klaus did not respond as he glared down at me. I could still taste his blood in my mouth._

"_You do have the Petrova fire after all…." My eyes widened at his words._

"_wh...what…?" it tried to ask, until something hot slapped across my cheek._

* * *

I gasped in pain as I tried to move, Elena was losing a lot of blood and I could smell it. Our shared blood line. I could not tell her the truth; she would never believe that I was a petrova as well.

"alright, you can have your deal…" I could hear panic in Elijah's voice as he tried to reach the dopple ganger. The compulsion was still too strong.

* * *

_I gasped as Klaus removed himself from me to stop Rebekah's assault on me for a moment._

"_she's a petrova whore, brother, she should pay for even existing as a vampire…" the vampire pouted, but Klaus only chuckled in response._

"_don't worry she will, If I can't destroy katerina…" I saw Klaus's gaze flash towards me. "then I'll just have take my hatred on her descendent..."_

_I watched him move for me once more, but the sound of a child crying caught our attention immediately. My eyes widened as I realized who it was._

"_Anna" I moved to try and stand, but Klaus kicked me in the side sending me flying into the wall. Rebekah didn't wait as she charged at me, a smile played along her lips_

* * *

"give me your word!" Elena yelled her blood slipping. There was a long pause before Elijah responded

"I give you my word…"

* * *

_Rebekah pulled my head up, before whispering in my ear._

"_oh I'm going to take great pleasure in tarring her from you, one piece at a time…"_

* * *

Every part of my body froze as I watched Elena shove the white oak dagger deep into Elijah chest. A pain entered my chest as sharp as a dagger. I watched painfully as his body went limp, falling to the ground

"aaaaahhh" I cried out in pain.

* * *

"_aaahhhh!" I grabbed Rebekah and threw her up against the wall; before she could attack me I sank my fangs deep into her shoulder tasting the blood of an original vampire. I drank as much as I could before I felt Klaus reach for me, but I turned quickly grabbing the arm that reached for me. his eyes widened for a second only to be replaced with anger as he charged for me, but I dared not give him a chance as I dodged to the left reaching out to grab Christopher's body before moving to the living room where Margaret was._

"_you won't get away..." Klaus sneered Rebekah came out, her hand over her shoulder. I placed christphors body next to margert closing both their eyes before lifting a large candle into their eye sight._

"_then you'll spend all of eternity catching me Klaus…" I threw the candel straight at their feet causing a massive blaze to splatter across the floor. I quickly reached for more candels throwing them to every part I could find. _

_I could hear Klaus roar in anger before he came to find me in Elijah's room, my room, our room. I held Anna close to my chest with my right arm a blanket covering her frame as I threw another candle at the door so that Klaus would dare not come in. he glared at me._

"_fire won't stop me little girl…" he moved to cross it, but he couldn't. "what have you…?"_

"_did I happen to mention that merger was a very powerful witch…" he turned to me, but I only smirked before turning toward the window._

"_don't worry once the house burns down…you can leave" I turned wrapping the blankets tightly around Anna before I jumped out the two story window landing with a thud on the ground. The fire in the house had always been controlled by magic, but was also used as a weapon so that no vampire could pass. _

_I turn to face the house once more. If Klaus had spoken the truth, that I was a part of the petrova bloodline, then there had to be others out there. It would explain why I was different compared to my siblings. My mother had been unfaithful and had met a petrova man. _

"_Hmm" I looked down at Anna who had tear stained cheeks. I kissed her forehead before turning away from the now engulfed house._

"_elizah…" my heart broke at his name, I could never see Elijah after tonight. Klaus would surely go to Elijah first in search of my presence, but there was nothing he could do. Klaus was older and stronger then Elijah. No I would run, for now. I would protect Anna until she was older and then I would find a way to destroy Klaus for taking not only forcing me to stay away from Elijah, but for taking the only family I had ever known away from me._

"_you told me that the petrova fire is strong…" I whispered to myself, moving down an abandon road with a baby in my arms, my arm broken, and my heart torn._

"_then I'll show you true petrova fire…" I growled._

* * *

**Hello everyone hoped you like that Chapter! I know it's kinda confusing, but everything will be cleared up in next chapter, when sylara comes face with her brother in law, Klaus…OO**

**Oh and just because I wanted to… I made a Facebook page about sylara, so go like her now!**

**.com/#!/pages/Sylara-petrova-Smith/143384249093988?sk=app_4949752878**


	10. everything is going to be okay

**Alright guys this I haven't written in a while, sorry about that! About I am sticking to this story. I just wish I was caught up to the series now!, but oh well. In this chapter I wrote it in third person to see if you guys like this version better than first person. Another thing this chapter is rushed a little because I do want to catch up to the new episode, but it will take a while lol, anyway please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"_You told me that the petrova fire is strong…" I whispered to myself, moving down an abandon road with a baby in my arms, my arm broken, and my heart torn._

"_Then I'll show you true petrova fire…" I growled._

* * *

Sylara growled as Pain erupted down her arms and legs; it was like needles were penetrating her skin with each movement she tried to make. She tried to move but something kept her in place. From what she could tell her hands were bonded above her head in thick shackles while her feet were tied together so that she could not move.

"Where am…" sylara began to open her eyes, but winced at the bright light coming from a head lamp from the side. Adjusting them she looked from side to side wincing at her movements. Her body was sore from being moved around possibly, but then again she didn't know how long she had been out for either.

"_**Nothing will happen to me…"**_ it was then that her eyes adjusted to something next to her, blurred, but she could now see the outlines of his shirt and pants, the golden bane around his finger was clear as day now.

"Elijah…" she muttered pulling ever so slightly on her chains. Everything had happened so fast with Katarina and then finding out that the Salvatore brothers had the one weapon that could kill an original. It sent everything off. Sylaras gaze immediately landed on the dagger.

"I wouldn't try moving if I were you." Glancing up sylara eyes clashed with dark blue. It reminded her of Stefan, but she knew better then to trust these deep sea color eyes.

"Damon…" Damon only quirked an eyebrow before giving his mischievous grin at the woman before him. When Damon had first become aware of there being not one but two vampires in town along with two more witches he had thought of Elijah and then a scrawny side kick that followed him where ever he went. Never had he thought of the original even having a female companion at his side, especially one as good looking as this. Damon found himself glancing up and down her frame. Her clothes were slightly torn but he could defiantly tell she had a nice frame and a round enough behind and indeed a nice set of C cups. No wonder the original kept her around.

"And you must be the girl everyone's been talking about…" Damon smirked moving to stand only a few feet from her. if it had been any other vampire Damon would have staked them by now and tell the sheriff of his capture, but Elena convincing plea and Stefan's protests only gave him more of a headache now than ever.

"Sylara Smith….?" Damon chuckled. "Really? You two couldn't come up with a better name then smith." Sylara gave him a slight glare which did not go unnoticed by the vampire who kneeled before her his eye level meeting hers. At first sylara thought he would try and talk or maybe even torture her for information, but the longer he stared at her she began to wonder.

"Why did you bring me here…?" sylara glanced down at Elijah once more, pain entering her chest at the memory of her lost ones. Her eyes met Damon's, a stern look that would give Stefan a run for his money "why didn't you kill me…?"

"Because we need your help..." Damon and sylara turned to the door to see Stefan, his arms folded over his chest, but it was what was in his hand that caught sylaras gaze. A blood bag. Sylara immediately tensed pulling once more on the chains.

"I wouldn't try moving for a bit…the vervain is still in your system…" Stefan stated moving to stand against the wall while Damon moved to stand as well. Sylara looked questioningly at the two of them.

"You drugged me with vervain….how long have I been asleep" her statements low, but yet irritated.

"You've been asleep for 3 days now…" Damon had wanted to stake the vampire at the lake house, but Stefan could not bare to do that to the vampire. Sylara may have been Elijah's mate, but she had protected Elena. He owed her deeply for what she had done. After convincing Damon to not carry out his plan to kill her they had returned back to the house. They had locked both Elijah's body and sylara in the basement. Damon did not want to take any chances so he had given her a dose of vervain that would keep her down for a time, but now things had changed. "The vervain should be out of your system; once you have fed you should be fine…"

"What is it you want from me…" sylara could feel her veins burn and her body ache due to the vervain, but if she wanted to she could break the chains so easily.

"Well since your witch boys are dead" sylara froze at those words, Jonas and lucka had been at Elijah side long before sylara had returned to him, so they were not related in any way to her family. But still the pain of losing a friend still bit her deep.

"We need your help in protecting Elena…." Sylara glanced from brother to brother before glancing down at her beloved vampire. The dagger clearly seen as it stuck from his chest.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll kill you…" sylaras gaze immediately turned to Damon who flinched at her movements. "I mean you did kill my lover…"

"no…" all three of them turned to the entrance only this time Elena gilberts now stood there, her eyes filled with concern, but sylara could sense her fear as she spoke. "Because you want something more than that…"

"And what would that be Elena…" sylara growled clenching her fist, but it was the moment that name left her lips that everything began to change again…

"Klaus….he's here.."

* * *

_**Sylara ducked from the rain in a small café with him following close behind her, she couldn't help but giggle at her friend. Derek's hair was completely wet and disheveled by the rain that there really was no point in trying to save it as he combed his fingers through it. Patting his shoulders sylara smiled up at him playfully.**_

"_**I think its dead Derek…there's no use saving it..."**_

"_**Ha-ha your very funny Sarah…" sylara sighed as he called her by her now known name. It was the name every human would know her by until she changed it after another decade or so.**_

_**It was now the year 2002 and everything was completely different. Music no longer played in bands, well they did but now you could carry them in small object now called MP3 players and IPods. Even opera houses and plays that sylara had grown so fond of had change dramatically from on stage performances to big screens to small cassettes then DVD's. It was still strange to her to watch plays in a small box, but then again it was nice to just return home and wrap herself in a blanket and turn on TV. Her favorite Movies were about Bud Abbott and Lou Costello. She had met them a few times and watched them on stage. Brilliant comedians of their time they were.**_

"_**Hey sera you want anything…" snapping herself back to reality she glanced up at Derek and smiled. "No thanks, I'll be back…" **_

_**Sylara made her way outside once more but this time she was underneath a canvas protecting her from the rain. Pulling out her cell phone she began to dial. When phones originally had come out it had been interesting, but when cell phones came out it had been more of calling card for her especially since she could text the kids easier. Placing the phone to her ear she listened as the phone began to ring.**_

"_**Aunty Sai!" sylara smiled as she heard the sound of her little Megan, her tone young and very cheerful. "When are you coming home!"**_

_**Sylara couldn't help but laugh at the small girls whining tone, it reminded her so much of Anna when she was growing up.**_

"_**Hi Sweet heart, I can't come home yet, but I miss you…" sylara whispered glancing back into the café to see Derek drinking his cup of coffee while he spoke to the lady at the register.**_

"_**Are you going to be here for my birthday…?" the small girls' whines defiantly reminded sylara of Anna, but she would keep that a secret.**_

"_**Of course sweetie, I'll run straight home if I have too…" after everything had happened sylara had made it her mission to protect Anna, and she had. Anna had grown into a fine young woman and so came the generation of a new breed of witches and warlocks. Of course only a few chosen favorites knew the truth about her and the vampires. She liked it that way.**_

"_**Yeah! Oh mommy wants to talk to you…" sylara could hear the phone moving in the background as Megan gave the phone to her mother, Alice. **_

"_**Hello sylara…"**_

"_**Hello Alice, how's the home front…" Alice was indeed a strong witch so sylara felt no need to stay and protect them when her daughters could take care of themselves. Anna had a strong blood line and so her children were the same as their great ancestor. Christopher and Sarah would have been proud. **_

"_**All is well here, I spoke to Abigail…"**_

"_**how is she doing," sylara turned to look at Derek once more before turning to look off farther , taking notice of a bar a few ways away.**_

"_**She's fine, just living her life I suppose" sylara had watched many of Christopher's children live and die. But she would always make sure to check in on them from time to time, even on those who did not want anything to do with her and her vampire kind. **_

"_**That's good, you keep in touch with her for me, she may not be close but she's still your Cousin…" sylara glanced up at rain. This was what the life she had now, a life that was free and no worries, only to cherish the many children Anna had given her. Sylara placed the phone back in her pocket before walking toward the bar, she could really use a drink soon and hospital blood could only get her so far these days. She wasn't too worried about Derek, but after his little hints all afternoon of what he had wanted to do tonight she needed to feed properly.**_

_**Moving across the street the rain damping her locks she moved closure to the bar. Alcohol and blood made everything all the more better. Her hands laced around the door handle but it was when she looked into the bar did her entire body froze. The room was crowded with people of many ages, old, middle, and young, but it was the two men in the back that caught her attention instantly. One wore a black leather jacket with dark pants. His hair slicked back ad short blond curls on his hair mixed with the color of blood. No one saw, but sylara already knew why. **_

_**Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up to see the other man standing next to him. His lean facial features and dark locks. His suit as neatly ironed as possible with the collar slightly parted to reveal his lean neck. **_

"_**Elijah…" sylara whispered, but her mind and body froze for in that instant his eyes turned to meet hers….**_

* * *

"Here…" sylara watched Elena poke a straw in the blood bag before handing it to her once more. Her body was still weak from the lake of blood and due to the pull on the compulsion Elijah had forced on her, it had taken most of her strength to even try and break it.

Elena watched as the vampire sipped carefully at her blood bag. It reminded her of Stefan when he drank, sipping it slowly unlike Damon who would down it all at once. They had moved sylara upstairs into a spare room across from Stefan's so that she could regain her strength. Of course Damon had protested the entire time, but Stefan had been willing to help if sylara promised not to release Elijah.

Sylara sighed resting her head upon the pillow before glancing at the closed shades, another condition, she had to give up her ring as well. Her necklace must have been left behind or lingered somewhere, but for now she was stuck.

"You said…" Elena watched as sylara turned to face her once more, licking her lips of the blood. "That Klaus was here…" Elena could hear the bitter tone in her voice.

"He's got Katherine…" Elena told sylara of how Isabel had returned to mystic falls. Isabel had been Elena's real birth mother but had abandon her to live another life. Sylara listened as Elena explained john's idiotic plan for protecting Elena from Klaus. Sylara felt her teeth clenched at each mentioning of his name. Elena told her about her mother's death. Sylara felt no sympathy for the wretched vampire, she was selfish and deserved to die. She would have retorted but Elena only continued explaining about her morning.

"Then this morning he told me to save him the last dance…"

Sylara raised an eyebrow at Elena in question at her words. Elena only rolled her eyes before she explained about the 60's dance and how her, Stefan, Damon, bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric were all going.

"so he is here…" sylara whispered shifting on the bed so that she could grab another bag of blood, but this time she did not wait for Elena to open her bag for her this time, instead she sank her teeth deep into the bag. The blood quickly slipped down her throat making her hunger for more of it.

"Easy, you need to rest…" Elena stated placing her hand on her shoulder, but sylara only pushed her hand away, blood dripping down her lips.

"I need to feed...so that I can fight him…" sylara growled as she reached for another bag of blood while Elena only watched on. Stefan and Damon were currently planning on how to deal with tonight, so Elena was currently watching out for sylara as she fed. She didn't know if she was afraid of the vampire, but for some reason she felt like she could trust sylara, even with her life.

"I never really asked you before..." Elena watched as sylara's cheeks began to return to a normal human color while her brown locks began to curl in the right places. "But you said you were doing this for Elijah…but" sylaras gaze immediately turned to meet Elena, her lips now stained with blood, but Elena continued.

"Why do you want to kill Klaus…"

Sylara blinked at Elena whipping her lips of the blood before moving to sit down on the bed once more, her strength had almost returned, but due to the fact that she had been living off Elijah's blood she would not be as strong. But her mind began to remember it all once again.

"I mean you don't have to tell me…"

"Klaus…" sylara let her hands clench into her wrist while her fangs bit deeply into her lip, Elena could feel the rage coming off of her. Sylara lifted her head up licking her lips before continuing. "Took everything from us."

Elena blinked at sylara's words but a part of her sympathies as well. She had spoken to her about her family and people who were once close to her, but Elena could only imagine what pain sylara had gone through after slaughtering her own family.

"You see Elena…" sylara turned her body so that she now sat at the edge of the bed her feet dangling off while her toes barely touched the floor. "Elijah had kept me hidden from Klaus gaze for a long time, hoping that his brother would never learn of my existence…."

Elena moved to sit on the edge of the bed as well watching as the vampire spoke her words. "Elijah wanted to keep you hidden..." sylara nodded. "Why?"

"Because Klaus wants what Elijah has. It is something that he himself can never have…" sylara turned to Elena. Elena became confused instantly, but sylara continued. "Klaus had found out of my existence Elena and after I had….declined his advance….Klaus sought to destroy the one thing I loved most in this world…"

"Elijah…" Elena whispered. Sylara stood this time feeling herself wobble for a time, but she made no move to sit down. She turned to face Elena, her gaze fierce. Apart of her wanted to tell Elena about the death of Margaret and Christopher, but she had spent years protecting her family, and she would not risk their safety for this.

"Klaus had found a way to separate us from each other, while Elijah was away, Klaus came for me…" sylara placed a hand against her neck the memory of his teeth sinking into her neck still remained. Elena could see that she was remembering something, but dared not ask what it was. "He tried to compel me…"

Elena felt the need to wrap her arms around sylara, but the vampire was too proud to even accept such a quester so Elena did the only thing she could do…and that was to listen.

"Tried…?"

"The necklace that I wear was given to me by Elijah a long time ago, the steal is melted with vervain so that I cannot be compelled by another vampire, including Klaus." Sylara stated moving to walk around the bed now. Elena turned slightly to watch her.

"What happened after?"

" I ran …" sylara looked at Elena. "I've been running for over 150 years from both originals, until now…"

"What do you mean from both?" Elena asked. She had the idea that after sylara had ran that she would have gone back to Elijah. Sylara paused in her step her eyes glancing about the room taking note of the book shelves and the dusted tables and chairs.

"For a time I had assumed that Elijah had known of Klaus's plan, and that he had sent his brother out to kill me…" sylara looked back at the doppelganger once more. The truth was sylara had been afraid of Elijah because of that reason. She had spent years wondering if Elijah had wanted her dead because she was one of Katrina's descendants. Klaus certainly wanted revenge, but he also had other reason for wanting her dead as well. "Besides I couldn't trust myself with Elijah…"

"You love him…"Elena stood this time on the opposite side of the bed before moving around it to stand in front of the vampire. From what she had learned from the original, Elijah was cold and dangerous yet in some way, he reminded her of Damon. He may be dangerous on the outside but to those who were important to him, it was different. He was kind and gentle at times. She wondered if that's how Elijah was with sylara.

Sylara laughed, rolling her eyes at the obvious, but it was true. "yes I do, and for a 150 years I stayed away from him…" until he decided to find her again in new york city a few years had been only a few weeks after seeing him in Chicago that day, but sylara closed her eyes at the memory of him standing in her beat up broken down hallway of her apartment complex. Everything smelled of old an run-down apartment and Elijah in his dark very expensive looking suit clashed to her eyes. The thing that she remembered most was his face how he looked her down and up very slowly. The memory made a shiver run down her spine which caught Elena's attention instantly.

"When Stefan had been locked in the tomb with Katherine…how did you feel, Elena…?" the question was simple yet sylaras words held meaning to them. Elena bit her lip at the memory. The very thought of being away from Stefan like that again pained her so deeply. It had only been a day or two but it had felt longer than that. She couldn't imagine staying away from him like sylara had done. For 150 years she had stayed away from the original. Sylara slipped slightly but Elena quickly went to her side.

"You okay? You feeling any better…" Elena placed a hand on her shoulder, but this time sylara welcomed the comfort.

"Yes….thank you Elena." It was then that sylara looked toward the door to see Stefan.

"We're ready for you…" Stefan stated. Sylara smiled before turning to Elena.

"Your boyfriend seems patient but I wouldn't chance it with Damon…" Elena smiled waiting for sylara to pass before they made their way down stairs to meet with the others. But before Elena could stop herself she placed a hand on sylara shoulder causing both Stefan and her to stop in their tracks.

"Why did you suddenly go back to him then…." She didn't know why she asked that. But she just needed to know why the vampire had returned to the man that could have possibly turned her to Klaus in the first place. Why would she take that chance.

Sylara smiled, glancing at Stefan once then turning to Elena whose gaze pleaded for answers. Then she spoke. "Because he told me to Never be Afraid Elena"

Elena pushed her brows together, but before she could question her, the vampire had walked right past Stefan to join the others down stairs.

"You okay…" Stefan's voice broke her train of thought, but she gave him a half smile.

"Just a lot to process…" Stefan smiled back. Moving closure he placed a soft kiss on her forehead tom comfort her. If only he could change this for Elena, so that she could live a normal life away from vampires and witches and werewolves. But then he would have never met Elena; and that was something he never wanted to regret.

"Will get through this…" Stefan's words comforted her, but still she had doubts. Elena gave him a chaste kiss before following him downstairs once more. Unfortunately Damon looked more annoyed then anything.

"Come on guys really?..." Damon growled as Elena , sylara, and Stefan moved to sit on couch. "You're really going to trust this ….this… this girl with Elena's life? Really?" he pointed his finger at sylara, but sylara said nothing.

"K, what's the plan." Sylara paused as she turned to the entrance of the living room to see the girl with dark long curled locks and chocolate like skin. Her eyes were different color, but sylara could never forget the scent. Bonnie Bennett, daughter of Abigail Bennett, Descendent of Christopher. Sylara had recognized her before, but had not had the pleasure of meeting her till now.

"Please can you explain to Elena that she is crazy..." Damon growled his eyes glaring at sylara, but she only rolled her eyes at the young vampire. "She thinks that her new (vampire girlfriend)" (Damon air quoting that) "will be able to stop Klaus on her own"

"It's not like you can stop me…" sylara stood this time. If Damon only knew how strong she really was, but if it hadn't been for the vervain she would have had him on the ground by now. Damon glared at the young woman. He wouldn't doubt it. It wasn't her strength that he feared, but the way she held herself. She was pure lethal and that made him shiver in anticipation.

"You want to bet…" Damon bit back as he moved toward the vampire, but Stefan immediately place himself between his brother and sylara.

"Damon enough…"

"What?" Damon growled " I wasn't going to hurt her…" Stefan highly found that unlikely. Even though sylara was week at the moment she still had a few years on them. If it was a bet between would win, there was no contest. Damon was to arrogant and would let that get in the way while Sylara held great strength in her fighting skills. Sylara only smirked before returning to look at Elena.

"Are you sure you're ready to take on Klaus Elena…"

"I am" sylara turned to look at bonnie. Fire was placed in her eyes, it was something that deeply reminded her of Christopher and yet she was stronger.

"Klaus is beyond anything you have ever seen before. He will not think twice before ending your life." It had been a long time since she had last seen Klaus. After spotting him in Chicago with Elijah she had ran back to New York City to hopefully gain some space between her and the original. Apparently Klaus had not learned of her presence for only Elijah had come for her back then. Now it would be different. The sound of a door shutting caught everyone's attention.

"Finally what took you so long…" it was Alaric. He was the vampire hunter of mystic falls, although she found it funny since there were three vampires standing before him along with a witch and a dopple ganger.

"Can you please explain that this is a bad idea…" Damon growled moving to stand near Alaric, but sylara paid little attention to the vampire hunter. He may have knowledge on how to kill a vampire, but Klaus was in another league of his own.

"Come on guys, we need to come up with a plan." Elena didn't want anyone to get hurt, even with Klaus being so Klaus she was afraid that someone close to her would get hurt. Jeremy and bonnie where her family along with Caroline and matt. After Tyler had disappeared and Elijah dead she thought something good would finally start happening. Thanks to her mom and Katherine she now had to worry about Klaus.

"We already have a plan…" bonnie stepped forward catching everyone's attention. "Me.." sylara couldn't help but feel a sudden warmth enter her chest. Christopher had been very similar, it brought a smile to her lips.

"Bonnie…" Elena was well aware of how powerful her friend was, but even bonnie couldn't defeat Klaus. Could she? "You can't…"

"Elena I can…" Bonnie was a strong witch, sylara would give her that, but if she had trained with actual witches and warlocks since the time of her birth she would have become a lot stronger. Possibly even stronger then Emily.

"I can take him…" Bonnie retorted but everyone suddenly became still as sylara suddenly appeared behind her, her teeth bared while her hand laced tightly into her hair. Stefan and Damon moved to grab her but sylara immediately pulled bonnie against her causing both vampires to stop. Bonnie gulped at the closeness fear suddenly entering her body. Sylara only sighed before releasing her hold on the witch. "You need to be faster than that bonnie…."

Elena watched as the vampire moved to return upstairs. She half expecting bonnie to blast sylara threw the wall, but even her friend seemed slightly shaken up. There was a lot about the vampire that Elena was not aware of, but she needed to know more.

It went unnoticed by all. How Alaric eyes wondered after sylara. A smirk placed across his lips.

* * *

"_**Hey where are you…?" Derek sounded concern yet slightly excited over the phone. Sylara had been planning to stay in Chicago longer, but after her close encounter with the original she had left in such a hurry that she had not had a chance to tell Derek.**_

"_**sorry Derek one of my friends has fallen ill, so I'll be in new you're for the next couple days, maybe a week…" sylara wore a worn out black sweater the zipper opened to reveal the red tank top underneath. Her cargo pants slightly torn. Apart of her regretted becoming attached to the human, but for now she would keep her distance. **_

"_**Oh I see…" she could hear the disappointment in his voice and it brought a smile to her lips. Sylara found herself walking up the narrow stair case to the fourth floor. The walls were painted a mustard yellow, but patches of wall were missing so it did not bother her too much. On the fourth floor it had 4 main doors while the others went farther down, but sylara moved slowly to the last door at the end of the corridor slightly dragging her feet.**_

"_**I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer…" she teased licking her lips. "I really did want to check out that DVD collection you had.."**_

"_**Well maybe when you get back…we can" sylara laughed at his words. Being human she would have not talked like this to any man, even to her vampire. But it had been a long time for her. The last time she was intimate with a man it had been during the war.**_

"_**Maybe…we talkin Pg-13 or R…" sylara bit her lip as she heard Derek hiss at her words. Pulling her keys out she inserted them into the key hole. With a bit of a push she was able to open the door to her run-down apartment. Usually she preferred things a little more elaborate and nice, especially when the kids decided to visit. But if she wanted to stay under the radar she needs to stay in more run down places. She placed her bag on the floor before moving toward the living room.**_

"_**Your such a tease sera…if you want…I can always come to you…" sylara thought about that for a moment, moving to sit on the sofa. **_

"_**You really want me to sleep you.." sylara wasn't usually so blunt, but she couldn't control her urges at the moment.**_

"_**No…" he teased "I just want you…"**_

_**(Knock. Knock..)**_

_**Sylara growled at the sudden interruption. But slowly she got up once more to move toward the door. **_

"_**Well I have to take a rain check on that one Derek…but I'll defiantly take your offer into consideration…" she teased, licking her lips.**_

"_**I look forward to it…bye" **_

"_**Bye" sylara sighed in frustration. It was easy to find an easy lay now a days but it was very difficult to find a gentlemen who was just as Horney as she was half the time. It had really been to long since she last fed, but after the whole Klaus encounter her mind had been elsewhere. "Forget about him..."**_

_**Sylara growled as she moved toward the door, letting her hand clasp around the door knob before opening it. Apart of her wondered who it was, probably just her neighbors. But it was when she opened the door to everything seemed to freeze in place.**_

"_**You…" sylara whispered as her eyes landed directly on him. He was taller than her, his chin as broad as ever while his hair was cut short as if he were in a men's magazine. He wore an expensive black suit with a white button up shirt underneath that parted to reveal part of his chest. How could he be standing there before her. She saw him in Chicago, but how did he find her. **_

"_**Sylara…" **_

* * *

The day had passed quickly as Elena and Stefan waited patiently at the car. Damon had decided to check something out while sylara stated she would meet up with them later. Elena had tried to plan the night to go smoothly and hopefully with little involvement of her friends, but none of them would stay out of this. Bonnie was their secret weapon and even sylara had an upper hand, but she still was worried about them, even her brother was involved in this fight now. How did things end up like this she had no idea.

"Hey you okay…" Elena glanced to her side to see her vampire boyfriend. Apart of her wanted to know if it was because she fell in love with Stefan that all this had happened in the first place, but even she knew that wasn't true. She loved Stefan more than anything and with Klaus being so near, she was afraid of losing any of them.

"Ya, just thinking…"

"Hey…" Elena turned to look back at Stefan his eyes glowing with concern. It was something she loved more than anything about him. It was as if he could see her for who she really was. He smiled at her letting his hand caress her cheek. "Everything's going to be fine…"

"How can you be so sure…"

"Because, someone has to be" Elena rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, but it made her smile. Moving closure she placed a soft kiss on his lips. He tasted so good to her that a part of her groaned when he pulled away making him chuckle.

Sylara tilted her head as she watched the two kiss. There was a time where she had been like that with Elijah, when she was human.

"Who would have thought of you as a peeping tom…?"

"Damon why don't you go bug Elena.." sylara turned to look at Damon as Stefan and Elena made their way into the gym followed by bonnie and Jeremy. She was well aware of Damon's love for Elena, but Damon was arrogant and dangerous.

"well then who would be there to bug you?" sylara watched as Damon moved to stand in front of her a grin placed on his lips, but he seemed serious about something for he kept his distance.

"What do you want Damon?"

"I want to know…what are you up to" Damon moved closure, this time it made her aware of how close he really was to her. He was a very compulsive vampire. "Why haven't you undaggered your boyfriend yet."

"Why do you care?" sylara growled "I'd thought you'd be careful that I haven't unleashed another person that is dying to rip you apart."

"I'll just have to add him to the list of people who want me dead…" sylara rolled her eyes, but none the less she waited for him to make a point.

"If you're planning to betray us…."

"Trust me, I won't" sylara could already sense the skeptical part of Damon working out a plan to killer her. She immediately pushed herself closure to Damon "besides, there's no fun when there is no one to play with…"

Damon paused as he glanced down at her parted lips down to the outfit she was wearing. It was supposed to be the 60's dance yet she wore a red tank top with a leather jacket and baggy pants. Sylara smirked before she traced her fingertips along his jawline.

"Close your mouth Damon, your drooling…" she teased before walking right past him toward the gym.

"I need you to keep an eye on bonnie…" sylara paused before she turned to face Damon. She found it odd he was concerned with her safety.

"Why?"

"Because of her magic" Damon moved closure "bonnie can control the power of a hundred dead witches, but if…"

"If she uses too much of it she'll die…" sylara could remember the whispers of the witches, stating of great power passing down from generation to generation. But to control the power of witches from long since passed, it was dangerous.

"Yep..."

"Don't worry Damon, she'll be fine" sylara moved past him one more, her teeth bore slightly. "Klaus is mine…"

Damon had to chuckle at the vampire. He had to admit she was truly an interesting woman, but he still didn't trust her. But if he had to play nice, he would try. Moving next to her he held his arm out for her sylara blinked in confusion before shaking her head at the vampire. She let her arm wrap around his as they walked into the gym. She smiles as the humans' eyes watched them even as Damon placed his mouth against her ear.

"Don't worry I won't tell your boyfriend.." he smiled down at her.

"Oh trust me...I wouldn't want to be the one to tell him anyway"

Sylara and Damon made their way to the gym and once they were inside Damon went to find Elena and Stefan while sylara stood out to the side to watch the crowd. It had been a long time since she had been to a dance with anyone. The style had changed dramatically over the year, first to classical, then jazz, and then somehow ended to R&B and pop music. Elijah would shake his head at her when she danced to her favorite songs sometimes provocative. It only made her laugh later when Elijah literally had to drag her off the dance floor sometimes anger, but he would get over it and wouldn't let her out of his grasp the entire night. But tonight none of that matter as her eyes searched for the crowd for the tall man with blond short curls and bluish eyes.

"You know you caught me off guard earlier" sylara couldn't help but smile as she turned to face the young witch. Wearing her bright yellow, red and white 60s dress as she stood before her. "I won't let you do it again."

"If you say so" sylara moved to walk past her, but something froze her in place. Bonnie glanced to her side.

"I can kill you too..." bonnie seemed serious, but sylara was not afraid.

"Save your strength bonnie" Bonnie's eyes widened as I continued to walk away from her.

"How did you…" bonnie was more confused than ever, how could she have broken her hold without even flinching. Sylara smiled before glancing back at bonnie.

"Another time my dear…." Sylara moved back to another side of the room, her eyes searching the crowd.

"Sylara…" sylara glanced to her side her stance ready, but she only relaxed once she watched Alaric move closure to her.

"Alaric…"

"Have you seen him yet…?"

"Not yet, but I'm looking."

"Do you even remember what he looks like?" sylara twitched before turning to face Alaric. At first she could have sworn a smirk was on his lips but soon turned into his regular stoic face.

"I'll never forget that stupid look on his face after I left him stranded in that house, burning." Sylara moved past Alaric to the lockers where no one could see.

"Well he probably was a little taken aback by the fire I suppose..?' Alaric moved to follow sylara. She had no interest in Alaric only Klaus was on her mind.

"But I suppose he deserved it, after killing Margaret …."

Sylara instantly froze in place. If she were human her heart would have been ponding through her chest. Without a second thought she found herself turning to face him. If it weren't for his appearance she wouldn't have recognized the arrogant smirk on his lips.

"Niklaus…" sylara growled, a part of her wanted to bare her teeth at the vampire, but if she did she would lose all control. Alaric smirked at the older vampire his eyes lingering particularly on her neck line.

"It has been such a long time, sylara…" Alaric moved closure, sylara made no move against him. "How long has it been…since Chicago right?" he moved to walk around her, but sylara stayed still, shivering as he whispered in her ear.

" I believe that was only a few years ago…" sylaras eyes widened. So Klaus had been aware of her presents that day. She clenched her fist tightly. "As much as I would have loved to catch up with you my dear…"

Sylara watched as he moved away once more, but this time to stand completely in front of her his face inches from her.

"But I knew you and my brother needed to catch up…" he moved closure "in more ways than one…"

Sylara immediately grabbed Alaric by his collar and threw him up against the locker, her death bared. She wanted to desperately sink her teeth deep into his throat, but this wasn't Klaus's true form

"Why are you using this body; Niklaus. I thought you wanted to turn into a hybrid" Alaric choked back and groan before glaring back at me. Good he could feel pain in this body, but that also meant so could Alaric.

"How is little Anna doing…by the way" sylara growled as she threw Klaus across the floor, quickly moving to stalk after him. How dare he even mutter her name.

"I'm going to enjoy this" sylara grabbed him once more, but she gasped in pain as he threw his fist into her stomach. She could feel the wooden stake cut deeply into her skin.

"You forget love…" sylara growled as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her up to look at him. "I gave you choice, you chose wrong…"

"Niklaus…"Sylara moved once more but growled in more pain as something sharp stabbed deep into her lower back. Alaric smirked at the pain that filled her expression. She watched as he traced a long finger down her back. "You're wrong…"

Alaric became angry as he grabbed another stake from his pocket and moved to stake it deep in her abdomen, but sylara pushed him away. Alaric flew a few inches off the grounded before colliding into the lockers.

"You won't kill me…not in this body." he groaned. Sylara quickly grabbed him and before she could stop herself sank her teeth deep into his neck sucking at the warm blood that filler her mouth. Apart of her felt the fire inside burn for more of his blood.

"SYLARA!" sylara was suddenly thrown away from Alaric across the hallway hard into the floor. Apart of her wanted to go after the one who had disturbed her, but she paused as her gaze met Bonnies and Elena's. Stefan and Damon had probably gone looking for Jeremy, but they would not be far gone. "What are you doing!"

Elena questions confused at the girls action, but soon Alaric began to chuckle before rising to his feet. Blood tickled down his lips. Sylara moved quickly to stand in front of Elena with bonnie at her side.

"Stay Back…"

"But its Alaric?" Elena protested till the man in front of them began to laugh.

"Nope, guess again…" Elena and bonnie glanced at each other before something dawned on them both as look to see Alaric before them.

"Klaus…"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner…" Elena didn't know what to do. She had expected Klaus to actually face them tonight, but why was he in Alaric's body. Bonnie straightened herself preparing for anything that came their way, but what was she going to do. If she attacked Klaus now, she would hurt Alaric.

"What do you want Niklaus…" sylara growled "you are not taking Elena with you."

"Who said anything about Elena…?" Alaric's eyes immediately landed straight on her.

* * *

**Wow 15 pages! I actually wanted to try and make it to having Elijah brought back to life in this one, but it didn't work out so going to bring him in the next one. Of course I know how much you love their romantic scenes ;) so will have to add some in the next. You will see what happened the first time when Elijah came after sylara 150 years later. Then learn more about Klaus's plan for sylara.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I last posted something on here, but I have been extremely busy and with season three almost over I felt inspired to get this done for ya. Idk when I'm planning to end this story, but I know I want to get to season 3 already. Anyway enjoy and let me know if you like this one!**

* * *

_Everything seemed to freeze in that moment in time. I could no longer hear the sounds of the cars racing outside or the neighbors across the hall arguing about the laundry not being done. No. everything was silent as I looked up into those brown eyes. His hair was short that slightly spiked up (the look he has now) with a clean shave still. He wore a dark suit with a white button up underneath that parted slightly. But what made me shiver the most was how he continued to watch me._

"_You…." I whispered. My words clearly lost to me as I thought about what to do next. It was Elijah who stood before me now. I had not seen him for over 150 years, well except for when I spotted him in Chicago a few days ago. How he had found me, I had no idea. Apart of me feared the answer to that. _

"_Sylara…" the moment he spoke my name. I immediately took a step back, away from the door. I did not dare meet his gaze as I continued to walk backwards._

"_You're alive…?" I didn't hear him as I turned to walk back to the couch. Listening to how he growled when he realized he could not enter my apartment. I had learned a couple of new tricks over the years and making sure that I was the only vampire to enter my apartment was one of them. _

"_Let me in…" he growled under his breath. But I only ignored him as I reached for my bag, throwing it over my shoulder. I didn't want to look back. I didn't want to confront him. I didn't want to remember. I needed to get away from him. If he was here then Klaus would be close by and I would not let anyone else get hurt because of me._

"_Sylara..!" he practically yelled causing me to pause as I moved towards the window. I couldn't stop myself for the urge was too strong. I tilted my head to see him watching me his hands braced on the sides of the door. His eyes were filled with pain and longing in them. Something I had long sense forgotten about in Elijah. He usually held such an emotionless personality; but it had always been different, with me._

_Apart of me wanted to stay. To know the truth. Had Elijah sent his brother to kill me or had he abandon me and Anna after he had learned about Margaret and Christopher. Did he even care about me after he found out I was related to Katarina petrova in some way. I could feel the tears threatening to come out. I turned away from him; my fist clenched tightly as my words left my lips_

"_Don't. Come back. For. Me…" with my vampire speed I quickly unlocked the window and jumped down to the fire escape. Anyone would have climbed down the latters, but I quickly leaped off the side of the rarely falling four floors to land gracefully at the 1__st__ floor. I wanted to look up to see if he had dared followed. Instead I quickly ran to the street and moved in with the crowd placing my black hood over my head. Elijah may have been able to move faster than me, but it would be very difficult to move with vampire speed in the crowded streets of New York City. _

_I dare not look back as I continued to move quickly through the street careful not to stand alone, but near a large group of people. For 150 years I had been running from both originals. Hoping to find a way to defeat Klaus one day. I was no longer a pathetic and weak vampire from long ago. I had changed. _

* * *

Bonnie's heart beat was erratic and I could feel the fear coming off of both Elena and Bonnie. Alaric (Klaus) look pleased with his actions as he took a step forward.

"Go Elena, go find Damon..." I could feel Elena's eyes move from to Klaus. Even Bonnie's body shifted, uncertain of what to do.

"Don't you want to tell her sylara…?" Klaus stated, but I only growled as I moved forward. Just because Klaus was in Alaric's body didn't mean I couldn't make him feel pain. "About you're connection to the petrova bloodline."

I immediately grabbed him by the throat and tossed him up against the lockers. I smirked as I heard a few bones crack.

"Sylara don't! You'll kill Alaric!" bonnie yelled causing me to pull away from Alaric.

"It's Klaus, bonnie" I looked back at her. "Alaric would want this." I went to move again.

"What does he mean your blood connection to the petrova line?" My eyes widened as I realized Elena had asked me that. Klaus smirked at me once more causing me to growl.

"Go ahead and tell her sylara, tell her about…" he never got to finish before I threw my foot into his abdomen causing a painful groan to come from the man. It was when I moved to slam my foot back into his stomach did I feel myself get pulled back. I growled at bonnie, but moved back towards her as I noticed Klaus beginning to rise once more. Why weren't my attacks affecting him?

"Move!" I pulled bonnie and Elena to another hallway ignoring the looks Elena was giving me. Damon came out of no where, looking slightly frustrated.

"What happened?"

"Klaus is in Alaric's body..." bonnie gasped her eyes moving to over her shoulder once more. I wanted to go back and finish Klaus off, but even if I did I would be only hurting Alaric not Klaus. Apart of me growled in annoyance at forget Klaus tricks. He loved to play mind games on his prey before he decided to strike.

I moved to turn back to the entrance, knowing that I could stop Klaus until the others figured out a plan to defeat him, but somehow save the human. Just as I was moving towards the entrance, Damon stepped before me.

"Move Damon, he's mine…."

"You need to get Elena out of here" his gaze was serious as he continued to look behind me towards Elena and bonnie. I knew from the look on his face that he had a plan for Klaus. Apart of me wished to ask him of his plan, but I did not. Quickly I moved back to Elena grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to follow me.

"Hey let me go!" Elena tried to pry my hand away, but I wouldn't let her go. Damon had a plan and I knew it involved bonnie.

"Sylara let me go!" I didn't respond. Only knowing that if I didn't get her out of here she would have stopped Damon and Bonnie, whatever plan they had going on.

I moved quickly to another hall, my mind to high on alert to even listen to Elena's complaint. Stefan came through the door and I immediately released Elena.

"What Happened?"

"Klaus is in Alaric's body..." I growled. Elena moved to Stefan her eyes glaring at me. I knew she was still upset, but my mind continued to go back to Klaus. My mind had been occupied with protecting Elena that I had forgotten everything Elijah had warned me about Klaus. How could I forget that Klaus had his own pair of witches to do his bidding for him.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked. I would have answered, but something surged through my body immediately causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on edge.

"What the…" Stefan froze at the same feeling his eyes meeting mine. I turned to see Damon coming through the door, his gaze serious and unsure.

"Where's bonnie?" Elena and I both asked concerned about the Bennett witch. Damon stopped.

"She's doing what she needs to do…" my eyes widened at that. Elena moved to go past him, but he immediately stopped her.

"Damon let me go!" Elena yelled

"She's doing this to protect you..." Damon stated.

"But Damon…!"

"She's doing this for you" he said again. The concern and gentleness in his tone took my back to Elijah. I watched as Elena and Stefan pushed back Damon and went in the direction Klaus was in. apart of me wanted to move, but I stopped as I looked back Damon.

"Damon…"

"After everything is done…you need to get Elena home..." was all he stated before following after the others. I bit back a growl. It would be simple to kill Klaus now, while he was in Alaric's body. Unfortunately he would transfer into another.

"Elijah….I wish you were here." I growled, feeling the surge of power run through the school, before suddenly it was gone.

* * *

_I moved quickly through the crowd, not even turning to see if he was following. I already knew he had my scent so I needed to change. Without catching anyone's attention I slipped my bag off and moved to grab a jacket off a chair that was currently empty at the moment. With quick speed I changed my torn up jacket off and replaced it with a designer black coat. The coat had a strong scent of perfume that hopefully would cover my own. It was then that turned to glance over my shoulder only to regret it as I caught sight of the original moving quickly already holding my old torn sweater in his hand _

"_Damn it…" I moved down to the subway hoping to escape easily enough. Pushing my way through the crowd of humans I took a ticket that would lead me to Manhattan where another one of my houses lingered. I had over three homes in New York City two of them were used for quest and the other was used for family. _

"_Next stop Manhattan.." the train paused for a moment before its doors began to open to let the other passengers out. I moved to slide in, but was suddenly pushed up against a wall, feeling it crack at the sudden force. _

"_Why are you running from me…" I glanced up to come face to face with the person I had been afraid to see for over a century was now standing so close that his breath tickled my cheeks. I didn't know what to say or what to do. If I were human heat would have flooded to my face about now, but I suppressed the urge as I continued to stare back at him._

"_Sylara.." I closed my eyes the moment his fingertips brushed against my cheek. It was as if he couldn't believe that I was alive. So it was true. He did believe I was dead. He had given up on finding me and Anna._

_(Now boarding, please watch your step)_

_My free hand slowly slipped behind my back as I let myself lean closure into Elijah. "Elijah…" I moaned his name, causing him to raise his eyebrows in confusion at my words. Our lips were so close that I could feel my lips touch his, his breath hitched in anticipation. _

"_Go fuck yourself…" I pulled the wooden stake from my back pack and slammed it deep into his abdomen. We had been so close to each other that no one had noticed anything was wrong until he growled in pain falling to his knees._

_The doors were beginning to shut as I leaped for the door. His hand clasped around my ankle, but I was too fast as I landed in the train the doors already shut behind me. My breath quickened as I saw his figure moving to stand, but the train was already in motion now. _

"_Hey miss are you alright." I nodded, moving to stand. I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath the entire time until my lungs suddenly filled with air. Elijah would not give up. He was stubborn and if he wanted me dead, he would find me. _

* * *

I had left Elena, Stefan and Damon in the living room. Elena had been angry and upset that Damon had just left bonnie to fight Klaus alone causing her death. Apart of me wanted to rip Damon apart for sending bonnie in as he did, but I already knew she was perfectly safe. The plan had been foolish and stupid. I blamed myself for not being prepared, but I could not change anything that happened.

Moving down the stone steps I came to a stop at the door before me. Quietly I unlocked the hinge before moving inside to find Elijah's body where we had left it that morning. He looked like he was simply sleeping, but the color of his skin and of course the dagger in his chest only made me aware that he was dead. I moved to stand next to his head.

"Who would have thought a simple girl could subdue you Elijah" I kneeled down before him. Letting my fingertips slowly trace over his jawline. He was cold and his skin was rough not soft like it once had been. The sensation was strange as I immediately pulled my hand away. "Well she wasn't the only one, I suppose…"

I just sat there for I don't know how long; Sometimes tracing my hand over his facial features, brushing a strand of hair from his forehead or straightening the collar of his shirt. I could still remember a time when I wanted nothing to do with Elijah. He was dead to me as I was to him; well that's what I had originally thought. It was a time where all I wanted was Klaus dead and Elijah to pay for leaving me to his brother. I still shivered at the memory of that night. It was the night he had caught up to me, it was also the time I had decided to stop running from him.

"What was Klaus talking about…?" I didn't turn to look at the door. Elena moved to stand on the opposite side of Elijah. For a moment we said nothing until she moved to sit on her knees.

"Sylara…what did Klaus mean, about your connection to the petrova bloodline." The question was simple, yet I didn't want to talk to her about it. Unfortunately, I probably had too now. I turned to look at Elena. One thing I had learned from Elena gilbert was that she was nothing like Katarina petrova. Katarina was selfish and arrogant. To me a total bitch. Elena was a simple girl trying to get through high school, but left to a life of vampires, witches, and werewolves. The girl was kind and caring, but had determination and fire to protect those she loved. I smiled before I turned my gaze down to Elijah.

"Remember…when I told you Klaus had come after me because I was in love with Elijah…" I stated letting my hand trace the underline of his lips. Elena nodded.

"That was only part of the reason he came after me…" I looked at her once more, both of us stayed that way for a long moment.

"Klaus wanted me dead because…. I too am a descendant of Katarina petrova." Watching her expression change from surprise to angry to confusion was slightly entertaining, but I did not interrupt her as she put two and two together.

"Wait, you're a …"

"Petrova as well….yes" I stated sitting up straight.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Elena questioned.

"Because there was no need at the time, until Klaus said something" I had not planned on telling Elena anything, but Klaus had made that impossible now.

"So what does that mean..? You're…my..?" I held my hand out to interrupt her.

"No Elena I am not your great, great grandmother. I had no children before I met Elijah. My mother had simply been unfaithful with what I am assuming was a petrova man and I then I was born. It wasn't until after I was made a vampire did I learn the truth of my heritage." Klaus had known long before I had because he was the one that had sent my father after me. Elijah had compelled him to stay away, but Klaus had compelled my father to kill me.

"Klaus was angry at his brother for bedding a Petrova after the incident with Katarina. But after my human death, that wasn't enough. He became more enraged that I was still alive." I stated, remembering the deaths of my adopted children. I bit my lip to try and cover my anger, but hands were already starting to shake.

"Klaus…" I growled. I wanted blood, I wanted his blood. Even if I drank Elijah's blood I still wasn't strong enough to take him on, only one person could do that. I turned to Elena.

"You need to release Elijah…" Elena eyes widened, looking down at the sleeping original before back at me.

"He might hurt Stefan and Damon…" that was a high possibility too.

"I cannot promise or know exactly what he will do Elena, but you wanted to know of a way to kill Klaus, this is it." I looked down at him once more pulling his head into my lap, my hands holding onto him. "He is the only one that can explain to you about the past, about Klaus, about everything…."

It was not my place to tell Elena about the sun and the moon curse. Elijah was the one who told me, and if Elena wanted to know the truth she would have to release him.

Even if Elijah was released he would still be weak from being sealed, he would need blood and a day of rest. During that time, Klaus would either be in Alaric's body still or in his own. Either way, something had to be done.

Tilting Elijah's head I placed a soft kiss on his lips. They were cold to touch but I did not care. Our last kiss had been hot and demanding, now it was cold. I knew Elijah would come looking for me once he was healed, good. After a moment I released him and placed his head back down. I whispered something under my breath so that only I could hear, but I knew Elijah would know when he awoke. I did not look at Elena as I turned to stand.

"Wait! Where are you…?"

"I cannot decide for you Elena, but you have to make a choice." I paused at the door. "You can choose to let Klaus win without a fight….or fight for the ones you love."

I could hear Elena shift behind me. Tilting my head back I smiled down at her. "Don't be afraid, Elena; I know you'll do the right thing…"

I turned to the door and walked to the steps, just as my foot touched the first step did I hear the sound of the dagger being pulled from his chest.

Elijah wouldn't be awake until morning which would give me enough time to take care of a particular problem. I walked through the forest, listening to the sounds of creatures moving around it, but soon becoming quiet as I walked passed them before continuing on through the night.

"You look lovely this evening, sylara.." a shiver ran down my spine at that familiar voice. I did not turn at the sound of his footsteps move closure to me.

"Hello Niklaus…" Alaric appeared before me, a small trickle of blood pressed along his forehead, but he showed no sign of pain. He was as arrogant as ever. "I see your still alive." I growled at that last part. Even though bonnie was alive and well, I could not let Niklaus know she was still alive.

"Well I can't die so easily now sylara." He moved to stand in front of me, his eyes cold and calm. It made me sick. "You do look lovely tonight, my dear."

"Why are you here?" I already knew the answer, but time was something I was hoping would pass soon.

"You know why I'm here sylara." He moved closure. I growled at his closeness, but not even Klaus could hurt me in this form. Alaric was a vampire hunter, but he was still slow and not as graceful as a vampire. " I want the doppelganger."

"You can't have her." I growled, I could feel his breath brush against the top of my head now. He sniffed slightly before pulling back.

"Well she isn't the only one I want…" I met his eyes this time.

"I will never belong to you…Niklaus." Amusement clearly passed his gaze as he walked passed me. " I belong to Elijah"

"Oh yes! Elijah, how is my dear brother." He laughed, but I did not answer as I remained still. He moved to stand in front of me again. "I heard he's a bit grey as of late."

I twitched at his remark, but quickly bounced back with my own retort. "Not for long, he seems to be getting a lot better."

"Is he now." I didn't know the whole story as to how Elijah broke from Klaus, but I knew Klaus would kill Elijah if he got in the way of the sun and moon curse. I bared my fangs at him.

"How's your sister doing…" he paused, his eyes glaring at me. "Last time I heard she was in a million pieces."

He chuckled before placing his hands behind his back, causing me to tense. It was when he spoke next that I had to fight to restrain myself from tarring him apart. "You know I noticed that the witch resembled Margaret a lot, even that little boy, Christopher was it…."

His eyes met mine while a sinister smile played on his lips.

"To bad I couldn't kill this one my way.." my eyes turned red and my fangs bared. I lunged for him wanting to sink my teeth into his neck. But before I could touch him I was thrown on my back. I flipped over and crouched low to the ground my fangs bared and my body crouched for attack. Alaric only smirked as he glanced to his side.

"You know you don't need to be so rough…Katarina.." my eyes became red as watched Katarina petrova emerge from behind a tree. " Maybe I should compel you to be nicer."

Katarina rolled her eyes, but I could sense she was afraid. I had remembered Damon mentioning Katarina had escaped and now she was being controlled by Klaus.

This only made me smirk. "You've got a bitch working for you now Niklaus?" Alaric only smirked, but Katarina charge at me. Moving with quick speed I launched myself at her my hands clasped around her arms as her moved to wrap around my throat.

"Katarina..." Alaric's voice stated firmly, but she wasn't listening as she tossed me effortlessly into a tree. I growled at the impact. I had not fed on regular blood in a long time, the only blood I drank was from Elijah. I wasn't as strong as Katarina and without my necklace I would not be able to fight off Klaus's compulsion. I threw my fist back before hitting Katarina in the jaw, smirking at the sound of her jaw breaking, but she quickly recovered as she lunged at me, throwing me to the ground.

"Pin her down…" Klaus stated. I gasped as I was suddenly pinned down by my arms. I sudden fear entered my body as I watched Klaus move toward me, but it wasn't the same as before, he had no fangs in Alaric's body.

"What's wrong Niklaus, don't like to get your hands dirty anymore…" I flinched as Katarina slapped me. I could taste the blood in my mouth, but I only spit it out.

"Katarina, that's enough." Alaric stated as he kneeled before me. I did not flinch as he traced his hand over my collar bone to my neck before cupping my cheek roughly.

"You have not changed a bit…" he chuckled. "The same fragile girl I once knew ….good thing Elijah hasn't seen this side of you."

"What do you want from me…" I growled. Alaric moved closure till he was hovering above me, while Katarina held me tightly down.

"Oh believe me sylara.." he whispered into my ear, making me growl. "I have big plans for you, my love." He pulled away from me to stand.

"But for now, I think I'll keep you somewhere safe." He turned away from me.

"Niklaus, you're wrong about one thing…" I stated, watching as Katarina shifted slowly above me. Klaus merely smirked before turned to face me once more.

"And what was I wrong about?"

"I'm not the same weak little girl you met.." I twisted my arm free and threw my fist directly into Katarina's jaw forcing her off of me. Grabbing a fist full of her brown locks I tossed her into a tree a few yards away. I immediately turned on Klaus, but he continued to smirk at me.

"Let's see whose laughing after this.." the moment I lunged for Klaus, I could almost feel the hem of his shirt on my fingertips before I felt pain erupt throughout my body. I collided with the ground before Klaus's feet, my body curling in a ball as pain moved throughout my body.

"What's…happening. To….me" I gasped in pain, but I already knew what was happening. I tried to look up to see another witch standing next to Klaus, my teeth bared.

"You traitor.."

"On the contrary, my ally" Klaus stated before kneeling once more. "Now he's going to take care of you, but don't worry love."

He grabbed my hair and pulled it back. "Tomorrow, I'll be back to the way I was." His original body. I growled still tasting the blood in my mouth.

"Fuck..You" I growled. He chuckled. "Maybe later…, but for now." All I could remember was something being placed over my eyes before there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**So this chapter wasn't long, sorry about that. like I said before there are season 3 so I'm trying to catch up lol..The next chapter will have another possible flashback. Now the question is what is Klaus planning to do to sylara? What will Elijah do when he finds out Klaus has her? OO…please review!**


	12. i've always wanted you

**Hey! So this chapter was actually supposed to be a part of chapter before this, but decided to make this its own separate one. It's a long lemon, but this basically takes place after she comes face to face with Elijah after 150 years. She's scared, angry, upset. Please review at the end!**

* * *

"_Go fuck yourself…" I pulled the wooden stake from my back pack and slammed it deep into his abdomen. We had been so close to each other that no one had noticed anything was wrong until he growled in pain falling to his knees._

_The doors were beginning to shut as I leaped for the door. His hand clasped around my ankle, but I was too fast as I landed in the train the doors already shut behind me. My breath quickened as I saw his figure moving to stand, but the train was already in motion now. _

"_Hey miss are you alright." I nodded, moving to stand. I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath the entire time until my lungs suddenly filled with air. Elijah would not give up. He was stubborn and if he wanted me dead, he would find me_.

* * *

It was now dark outside when I made it to my other apartment. The owner was an old time friend and smiled the moment I entered the building. He eyed my clothes exceptionally before licking his lips. I had changed my clothes into a black short skirt and red tank top with a small coat to cover me from view

"So are you on the menu tonight, or do I have to take you out first." He teased. Todd was such a flirt that I only shook my head at him before I made my way to the elevator. I had spent all day running around town to make sure Elijah wouldn't follow me here. The thought of seeing him again only made me shiver in anticipation, but I shook my thoughts of that as I stepped into the elevator. Two men followed in after me, both tall and extremely handsome. I growled as my throat burned for a drink.

I needed to feed in order to be ready for my next encounter for Elijah. But I wouldn't be able to control myself at the moment. Other than the urge to feed the sudden hotness of my body was something I was becoming extremely aware of. That was something I could not risk doing tonight at least.

The elevator opened and I quickly moved to my apartment door. Lucky for me the pent house was truly my home in the city. I entered and immediately felt better. As soon as you walked in there was a large kitchen to the left with an island in the middle and a long bar table to box it all in. to my right was the dining room where all the plates and silverware stayed at. Then moving down two steps you entered the living room to where a fireplace lingered with a large couch and a fur throw rug lay on the floor. There was a large flat screen tv with an XBOX360 and PS3, even hooked up to WII system. When the kids came over I made it a point to have the newest games possible.

I smiled before I removed my coat and placed it on the couch. Turning I moved down the long hallways. Passing three extra spare bedroom before making it to my room. It was the largest room. It was like an office with long glass windows that went from the ceiling to the floor, best part the glass was only one way and no one could see in. I had always loved this room as I made my way to the large bed that was placed in the middle. Strangely enough I had designed the room to look exactly like mine and Elijah room back when I was still human. Although I hadn't realized it until after it had all been completed.

(Ring ring) I sighed before moving back to the living room once more before grabbing the phone on its last ring.

"hello?"

"Aunty Syi!" I laughed at realizing it was Megan's voice again.

"and why aren't you asleep sweet heart…?" I giggled into the phone hearing her whisper. It wasn't until I glanced behind me did I suddenly realize the flickering of lights going off. I pushed my brows together as realized the fireplace that was cold and dark when I had entered the apartment was now lit with beautiful red flames.

"Aunty syi you still there?" I gulped before I answered.

"Hey honey, I'm going to call you in the morning okay..." I didn't let her reply as I hung up the phone before moving toward the fireplace. Had I turned on the fireplace when I entered? I tried to recall, but I couldn't remember if I had. Placing my hand on the wall as I tried to recall everything up to the moment I had entered the apartment.

"You've gotten stronger." My eyes widened as I heard his voice coming from directly behind me. Every instinct in body told me to run, but I couldn't. Not anymore.

Without turning around I grabbed the poker from the fire place and jammed it right behind me feeling it sip deeply into his torso. He groaned in pain. I needed to get to my bag before he got up.

"sylara…" I gasped. I was suddenly thrown over my bar table to slam into the kitchen, my body colliding hard into the island counter.

"why are you fighting me…" he asked, but I didn't answer as I quickly moved to grab a sharp knife from one of the draws. Elijah suddenly walked into the kitchen with the fire poker in his hand. "Why did you run?"

"you know why" I growled before moving to stand on the opposite side of the aisle so that we now stood on opposite ends.

"why are you alive…?" those words pained me more as I threw the blade at Elijah, he easily blocked it but it caught him off guard long enough for me to grab my bag, drawing out the dagger I had been looking for. Just as Elijah turned on me I moved to slam the dagger straight into his chest.

"why don't you ask your brother!" I yelled back hoping that would be the last words he would hear before I stabbed him. The dagger never hit his heart before he suddenly threw me against the wall his body pressed against mine. I gasped as he tried to pry the dagger from my hand, his gaze hard and serious. His other hand held my other wrists down.

"where did you get that…" I didn't respond to him as I tried to kick him, but it was useless. The only reason I had even caused him harm was that he had let me. Elijah was a lot stronger then I was and could kill me easily.

"a gift…" I growled in pain. He tried to pull the dagger from my hand his body pressed intimately against me. Apart of me could remember ever inch of how his body felt once before, my eyes flashed to his. He was thinking the same thing. I was still craving something; but not for blood. It was something completely different. I growled at my bodies' reaction.

"What has happened to you, Sylara…" his eyes traveled down my body taking in fully what I was wearing, but I only smirked in response as I moved closure to him. Purposely grinding my hips against his leg.

"I died, remember…" I slipped my hand free and hit him straight in the jaw catching him completely off guard

I twisted the dagger in my hand, but just as the end of the blade moved to hit him straight in the heart Elijah shift slightly causing the blade to lodge itself into his shoulder, missing its heart.

I jumped away, this time standing near my couch as I watched Elijah stumble, the dagger barred deep into his shoulder. Apart of me wanted to smirk at how close I had been to ending his life. It was then that something made me flinch in pain at seeing the man I had once loved in such pain. I quickly shook my head of such thoughts. Just as he removed the dagger I grabbed him by the collar of his suit and threw up against the wall, my fangs bared and my eyes red with rage.

"I'm not afraid any more Elijah…." I slammed my fist deep into his stomach hearing a few ribs snap before I repeated this action once more. "I'm just stronger…"

I moved to do this again but Elijah quickly grabbed me and threw me against the door. It did not break but the action made a smirk cross my lips.

"you hit woman now Elijah" I saw anger roused in his eyes as he placed the dagger somewhere I could not reach for next time. "You must get that from Niklaus."

I Immediately regretted those words as I watched pain pass through Elijah's eyes. My words burned him. I flinched at the way his eyes looked at me now, why did this pain me so? I gasped as I was once more slammed to the door, the wood scratching into my skin

"AAhh!" I bit back. His hand moved to my throat while the other held my wrists above my head. This was it. I had tried to run and used the only weapon that could kill an original.

"just kill me and get it over with." I growled baring my fangs at him. At that moment I hated him for leaving us that night. Hated him for not looking for us. Hating him for staying at his brother's side after everything that had happened. How could he.

"why would I kill you…" I closed my eyes feeling something press into my neck. He was taking in my scent once more before pulling back again. The action made me shiver at the contact.

"I believed you were dead sylara…" I opened my eyes; hate could clearly be seen in them. No, I wouldn't believe his words.

"Did you know?" he looked confused at my words, moving to caress my cheek, but I merely pulled away from his touch. "Did you know that I was related to Katarina petrova."

His eyes slightly widened at my words and I knew in that moment, he had. Before he could reply I threw my head back and slammed it hard against his forehead causing us both to fall to the floor. I tried to move this time to my room, but I never made it that far as I was suddenly thrown on my back my arms pinned to the side as he held my legs down with his body weight.

"Sylara enough…." He tried to stop me but I didn't want to listen to him anymore, I didn't want to look at him anymore.

"Klaus told you what I was and you didn't tell me…!" I yelled at him trying to pry him off of me, but I already knew it was worthless to try. "Did you believe that I was exactly like her, that I would hurt you like she did, is that why you left me to your brother!" I could see something pass over his eyes, but I ignored it.

"you knew Klaus was going to come back for me and you let him come after me, Anna, Margaret and Christopher…!"

I wanted to yell at him more, to make him understand how much pain he had caused me. How much my heart had been broken the moment Klaus had taken my family from me. I hated him for not being there for Margaret, for the kids…and for me.

"be still…" I gasped in pain as his teeth sunk deeply into my exposed neck. No one had dared bite me since Klaus and I had never gave anyone the chance to. It felt like he was tarring my flesh apart, but soon he slowly began to suck the blood into his mouth. His tongue swept along my neck line lapsing up the blood. I tried to push him off, but he had me pinned down.

"no…stop" I panted between small moans that continued to escape me. He slowly moved his lips to my collar bone, nipping at the flesh. His hands moved from my wrist to lace with my hands as if holding onto me for dear life. For a moment, it felt like that first night. the first night I had made love to Elijah. "get off…!"

I don't know how I was able to do it; I shoved him away from me. I tried to get up but for some reason, my legs wouldn't move for me. Attempting to get away from him I began to crawl. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to get away from his touch, His lips, his eyes, and his scent. Everything that was Elijah I needed to get away.

"No…" tears burned down my cheeks, but I groaned at the feeling of his hands clasped around my ankles. I tried to kick him off, but I didn't have the strength anymore to fight as he pulled me back to him. The memories of that night continued to flood my head.

"sylara.." I could feel him move his body over me. He pressed his chest against my back while he pressed his nose into the back of my neck. Apart of me thought he was trying something, but I knew by the way he held me he was trying to comfort me "please no more…"

I felt his arm wrap around my waist to pull me closure to him. I wanted to fight him, but I couldn't find the strength to do it as the tears continued to stream down my face.

This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted Elijah to feel my pain. I wanted to be angry at him, burn him, beat him, hate him, and kill him, anything I could do to cause him what he had caused me so long ago. But now all I wanted to do was listen and give into his embrace and let him hold me closure. This was the girl I had been trying to hide from the world, but it seemed like I was never able to get rid of her after all.

"Stop fighting …" he growled into my hair. "….I do not wish to harm you…"

"You left me…" I couldn't stop. "You left me alone…Elijah" I couldn't stop the pain from coming out.

"Forgive me" his voice was pleading as he kissed the back of my neck; slowly pulling my shirt down to reveal my shoulder blade to him. I could feel him pause at the tattoo on my shoulder. The tattoo was that of the sun and the moon linked in a way that it seemed as if they were one. I could feel his fingertips trace over the markings before he kissed it lovingly.

"sylara….." I didn't respond as I let my body go limb once more. physically and emotional I was drain, but I was still aware of him behind me. Shivering at the feeling of his fingertips trace up my back under my shirt I began to close my eyes. Sensation was returning to my limb. "are you afraid of me…"

The truth was I didn't know if I was afraid of Elijah. I had been running from both Klaus and Elijah because I was more afraid of Klaus hurting my family again and hurting me. I was never afraid of Elijah, but I was afraid of not knowing the truth. I was afraid that he would hate me because I was HER descendent.

A moan escaped my lips at the feeling of his mouth return to the bite mark he had created, sucking ever so slightly, but it was his hands that caught my attention. I arched my hips, feeling his hand move up my thigh before moving to my stomach. This filling was building in my center, the hunger, the need. His free hand held his weight off of me, but the problem was I wanted every part of him to touch me. "No…"

What was happening to me? my fangs became sharper as my eyes became red once more. this hunger, I had felt it a million times before, but it had been so long since I had been this hungery for something. Elijah groaned as I pressed my ass into his pelvis.

I didn't flinch when I was suddenly forced onto my back with Elijah above me now. This position was familiar to me, but after 150 years it would take me awhile to be submissive instead of the dominant one. I tilted my head to the side as Elijah pulled my thigh up to wrap over his waist, tracing his hand under my thigh into my skirt. My breath hitched in my throat at the sensation I was feeling.

"sylara…" Elijah bared his fangs once more, but this time he didn't move to bite he moved to my lips but hesitated only an inch away. I could still feel his breath brush against my lips sending shivers down my body. Was I really doing this? There were so many things running through my head, but my hunger was over riding rational thinking. I hadn't been with a man in about a 7 month, but then again I haven't been with a vampire since Elijah either. Apart of me could still remember the feeling of making love to a man like him. Our eyes locked for a long moment it seemed, if I could i would just stare and memorize every line in his features.

"Elijah…" I whispered softly, tilting my head up so that my lips touched his. The kiss was just a simple touch, but it was a touch that sent every part of my body on fire. the kiss turned heated. His tongue brushed against my lips and I complied allowing him in. our heated pants and moans were echoing off the walls of my apartment. I wanted him…

He was touching me everywhere cupping my thighs to wrap around his hips before slipping one into my shirt. Growling, a new hunger and thrill was controlling me now. I didn't know if I could stop once I started. He pulled away, His short locks brushing against his cheek. Compelled to continue my actions, I let my fingertips brush the strands back from his face.

"put your hands on me Elijah…" I whispered. I wanted him and he wanted me too, I could feel it in his hands and body. His eyes longed for something, but for now I just needed to feel him. His lips claimed mine in a heated kissed while my hands pulled from his hair to his chest. Quickly I moved to unbutton his shirt, but gasped at the sudden thrust of his hips. Gathering my strength, Elijah was suddenly under me, my legs straddling his hips.

He watched me with curiosity, placing his hands on my hips. I sighed at the feeling of his harden length press against my inner thigh. Apart of me wanted to tease him about it, but this wasn't the time for words, just the sound of our bodies moving against the other.

Slowly I gripped the hem of my shirt and lifted it above my head to reveal my black laced bra. Thank god for victor secret. Elijah breath hitched slightly, it made me giggle. I could still get a reaction from him. Moving my hands up his chest I leaned over him and placed a kiss along his throat. With each button I undid I left a trail of nips and licks behind. His skin tasted sweet against my tongue as I licked the perspiration off his tone abdomen. My body was hot, but it only made me smirk at the small pants he was making.

"Sylara…"he growled. I unbuttoned the last button on his shirt and pushed my hands up once more. Elijah was pure muscle, fit and toned to perfection. I licked and kissed up his chest, before I moved to his throat. Elijah growled in warning at me, his hands moving up my back once more to my bra. It was when my teeth scraped against his throat was I suddenly pressed up against the wall, his body was pressed so intimately against mine, that I was left breathless.

"Elijah…" I gasped feeling his teeth scrap against the spot where he had bitten me, healed now, but the sensation was incredible. Elijah smirked pulling my legs up so that I they wrapped around him tightly, pressing his member against my covered center.

"No…fair." He chuckled at my words pressing me harder into the wall. Our lips met once more with such passion that it left me extremely breathless. If I could, I would just kiss him all night and be content. Wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, my mind hazy at the feeling of his hips thrust forward against me.

"Elijah…" I nipped at his ear, scrapping my hands down his back pushing the remainder of his shirt off. He growled into my neck, my skin was crawling in pleasure. I moved my hands down his chest to the belt that kept his pants secure. Vampires were hungry for blood by nature, but I was hungry for Elijah in more than one way.

When I moved to unbuckle his pants he quickly grabbed my hands, causing to look at him in confusion. Isn't this what he wanted?

"what's wrong..?" I gasped when he pulled me back against him toward my room. How did he know this was my room? The moment we enter a smirk played on his lips as he noticed the windows. The lights of the city illuminated the room perfectly. Yet we didn't need He placed me on the bed before pulling away to take off his shoes, his eyes never leaving me. my breath hitched at the sudden lust that was consuming my senses. Quickly I unclasped my bra as he moved to hover over me. He was left in his pants while I was left in my short black skirt.

"tell me what you want..sylara" he voice was husky and seductive against my lips. I growled against him. did he think I was going to beg for him to take me, then he was sadly mistaken. After 150 years I was done begging.

"shut up.." I moved to kiss him, but he immediately pulled away from me. I went to protest but threw my head back as he took my breast into his mouth. His mouth was warm and hot against my flesh; his tongue flicked my nipple before teasing it with his teeth. Every part of me burned, but it only heightened as his hand moved to my skirt, lifting it up to touch my covered nub.

"Don't…stop…"I panted holding onto his shoulders for dear life. Elijah chuckled. He pulled my skirt down before slipping his hand into my panties, touching my folds.

"Don't stop…sylara?"He breathed, taking my other breast into his mouth while his other hand worked wonders on my folds. I arched my back at the sudden sensation that was entering my stomach. No I didn't want him to stop I was almost there.

"no…don't ahh!" feeling his finger enter me caused my body to jolt awake. My body was tingling with pleasure with each thrust of his finger, my hips bucked against him. I was almost there, just a little more. my head tossed from side to side, I was almost there. my walls clasped around his finger. I braced myself to come, but whimpered when he pulled out of me.

"Elijah…!" I whimpered.

"What do you want…sylara" husky and seductive were the sounds I could make from Elijah's voice as he hovered above me. His eyes watched me intently, it was almost unbearably. I bit my lip, closing my eyes as I let the sensation consume me. Feeling the last bit of undergarments being pulled down my legs.

Elijah had once been powerful, but with his gentleness and caring personality I had felt safe in his embrace during our love making. I hissed feeling his fangs bare against my throat.

"Well…" he growled roughly. I let my arms wrap around his back, feeling the sensation of his muscles under my fingertips move made me extremely aware of how powerful he truly was. Elijah was the original vampire who could kill me with a snap of his fingers and I was the weak vampire he turned some 200 years ago.

I pulled back watching as his eye brow creased in curiosity at my actions. I licked my lips, letting my hands move down to his pants quickly unzipping and pushing them down. He growled against my lips when I took him roughly in my hands.

"sylara…"

"What do you want …Elijah…" I growled against his lips. Our pants grew suddenly when my legs wrapped around his hips. Pressing myself against him, but keeping my fingers wrapped around his length. A trumpet smirk graced my lips at the shiver I felt vibrate through him. Gently I moved up and down his length, allowing my fingers to explore every inch of him.

"do you want me to stop.." I wasn't the same girl that had been turned 200 years ago. "Elijah..." our lips roughly pressed against each other. His pants were becoming harder and faster as my stokes became rough against him. I cupped him in my hand causing him to jerk forward.

Our eyes met for a second and the fire was growing between us. We had teased, nipped and licked every inch of each other. All I wanted was him. I wanted this new Elijah, with my old.

"I know what I want Elijah…" I nipped his chin "do you know what you want?" I hissed as he length pressed against me. Elijah's eyes met mine for a moment. Dipping his head down, he whispered something into my ear.

I gasped I the sudden thrust of his hips, entering my body. Releasing him I moved my hands up to wrap around his back, grasping onto him as took me. I tossed my head from side to side feeling him move in and out, in and out.

"aahh!" I gasped in pleasure, he felt so good. Feeling him inside me was something, he felt so good. Feeling him inside me was an extraordinary feeling. Feeling his muscles clench under my hands as I left marks down his back.

"Eli…jah" i couldn't think, I couldn't even breath letting the sensation overtake every part of me. I tried to cling to him, but all I could focus on was how good it felt, how good he felt, inside…

"sylara.." he whispered into my ear. "Look at me…" I opened my eye, wait when did I close them? I looked up to see those familiar eyes looking down at me. Beads of sweat moved down his brow, he was an extremely handsome man. Correction, vampire.

"Come with me…Elijah." Our lips met in a hot kiss, parting with each thrust of his hips. I met him thrust to thrust. I bit my lips, feeling my walls tighten around him. He was almost there and so was I. our hands met lacing with the other as we came. I threw my head back feeling my walls clutch at him tightly around him. Sighing at the sensation of his seeds spilling into me.

For moment all I could hear was our pants in the room. At first the sound was unsettling, but my eyes tilted to my hands. How they tangled with Elijah's. The image made me smile.

I hissed at the feeling of him pull a little out of me, but suddenly fear took me over. Moving with quick speed I pinned him under me shivering when his length fully entered me once more.

His eyebrow rose at my reaction, a smirk placed on his lips. "I see you have gotten bolder in bed, sylara." I rolled my eyes at him, trying to suppress the moan that escaped my parted lips. his hips moved up, slowly pushing his length inside me before pulling out and up again..

"your still…ah.. cocky as ever." I suddenly felt my fangs draw longer and my eyes became red. "I did learn a few tricks over the years."

Elijah sat up, our hips locking as my arms wrapped around his neck. Feeling him suddenly grow harder inside me.

"And what tricks...'' he growled, his fangs showing through his parted lips. I smiled brushing a few strands of hair from his cheeks. "Have you …acquired?"

"You'll just have to trust me." I hissed before sinking my teeth deep into his neck.

* * *

Elijah's Pov

"Elijah…?" I blinked at the sudden voice that broke me from my thoughts. Turning I looked to see Elena staring at me with concern In her gaze.

Elena had awoken me, by pulling the dagger from my chest. Apart of me had expected sylara to do so, but after I had compelled her to returned home I was not surprised other than to find the one who had stabbed me, releasing me. it was when I had learned of klaus's appearance did dread and anger suddenly fear me.

"Sorry, you seemed deep in thought." The truth, I was. The image of Klaus hurting what was his made his vampire growl in anger. His first reaction was to go and find Niklaus and sylara. Niklaus would no doubt hurt her to spit me.

"look I know I have no right to ask you this, but we need your help Elijah." Elena voice was pleading and hopeful. If I was to protect sylara from Niklaus, I would have to protect Elena first. Before I turned to speak to the dopple ganger my mind returned to the dream I had while I had been dead. It wasn't until I heard her words whisper to me just before Elena pulled the dagger from my chest did I recall it. They were the same words I had whispered to her that night. the thought made me smirk.

"_I've only wanted you…"_ sylara…what were you planning

* * *

**Lol told ya, long lemon. Hoped you liked it. So I wonder what sylara means when she says "I've only wanted you…?" Elijah said it to her, but I wonder why she said it to him while he was dead, technically. Lol give me your thoughts on this lol. The next chapter is extremely going to be fast forward. Possibly to the night of the full moon and Klaus sacrifices Elena and everyone else. Like I said I really want to get to season 3! so let me know what cha think lol!**


End file.
